Tratamiento Psicológico
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ellos ciertamente no se estaban buscando, pero fue maravilloso el que se hayan encontrado... Aunque no había fuerza en el mundo que los hiciera admitirlo. / LONG-FIC! Importante Nota de Autor! HITSUKARIN.
1. Chapter 1

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo uno: La nueva psicóloga.

Hitsugaya Toshiro no sabía lo que estaba mal con él.

Desde sexto año de primaria él asistía a una psicóloga escolar debido al "trauma" que había supuestamente sufrido después de la muerte de sus padres.

Ciertamente él no se consideraba traumado.

Solo se había vuelto mucho más frío y antisocial de como era antes.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué se la pasara sonriendo?

Él pensaba que había reaccionado lógicamente al volverse mucho más apático e introvertido.

No podían esperar que sea el mismo que antes. Eso, hubiera sido ilógico.

Por eso no sabía porque tenía que seguir soportando esas malditas citas con la psicología aún en la preparatoria.

Así se lo dijo al director en cuanto lo mandaron a su oficina para darle los nuevos horarios con la psicóloga en su tercer año.

-Esto es absolutamente ridículo.- masculló fríamente al director Ukitake. –Yo no requiero de tratamiento psicológico. Ya han pasado más de cinco años desde que mis padres murieron. Tengo diecisiete años. No necesito que me traten como a un niño perdido que no sabe lidiar con su vida.- se cruzó de brazos.

Ukitake se notaba visiblemente incómodo.

-Hitsugaya-kun, entiéndelo, tengo una orden directa de tus tutores, yo no puedo hacer nada.- el chico bufó, haciendo una nota mental de estrangular a Gin y Rangiku. –Aparte, de que si creemos que es necesario para ti, es porque… eres joven, y necesitas tener más amigos… socializar más. No puedes encerrarte en una burbuja y tratar mal a todo el que intente acercarse a ti.- lo miró paternalmente.

-Yo no trató mal a nadie.- se defendió. –Nunca le faltó al respeto a nadie, soy educado. Que no me porte amigable es una cosa completamente distinta.- a pesar de su bien validado argumento, pudo notar que el albino mayor realmente no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, así que se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a retirarse. –Gracias por su tiempo. Que tenga buen día.- dijo fríamente antes de marcharse de la oficina.

Pasó el resto del día de clases bufando.

Tenía notas altas y más de una admiradora en la escuela, pero todos, incluidos profesores, ya habían aprendido que no era alguien a quien le interesaran los halagos o tener cualquier tipo de relación con otro alguien.

Todos habían aprendido a simplemente quitarse de su camino.

Al llegar la hora del receso, tomó su Bento y se dirigió a la oficina de la psicóloga.

Ella no había llegado aún, así que se sentó en el diván y comenzó a comer.

Verdaderamente odiaba cuando sus citas con la psicóloga eran en el receso, a la hora de comer.

Estaba terminando su Onigiri cuando ella finalmente entró.

Una mujer, joven, más baja que él, de cabello negro recogido en un moño desordenado, piel blanca, y ojos oscuros detrás de unos gruesos anteojos.

Vestía una camisa holgada que la cubría hasta el muslo, pantalones deportivos y botas militares.

No lucia en absoluto profesional, ni como la psicóloga que lo había atendido el año pasado.

Así que se sorprendió cuando se sentó frente a él, sacando una libreta.

-Soy Kurosaki Karin.- se presentó. -¿Tú eres Hitsugaya Toshiro?- ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, solo anotaba en su libreta.

-Sí.- contestó fríamente, volviendo a comer.

-Un gusto entonces, Toshiro…-

-Hitsugaya.- la interrumpió, corrigiéndola.

-…Hitsugaya-kun.- finalmente lo miró, estudiándolo con aquellos intensos ojos oscuros. –Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?-

-Diecisiete.-

-Me han pasado tu expediente. Lamento mucho lo de tus padres.- sus ojos se suavizaron.

Él no quería su lastima. Ni la de nadie.

-Yo también.- siguió comiendo.

Por un momento, ella permaneció en silencio.

-Me he enterado que no estás muy de acuerdo con estas sesiones.- finalmente habló.

-No lo estoy en absoluto.- admitió sin pena.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?-

Le hubiera contestado que no era asunto suyo, pero en realidad, apreciaba un poco el hecho de que ella le diera la opción de decirle o no decirle, los demás simplemente preguntaban, sin tomar en cuenta su opinión respecto a hablar, siempre queriendo saber.

-No creo necesario…- no podía creer que realmente le estaba respondiendo. –No creo necesario nada de esto. Yo no tengo ningún trauma, y muchos otros chicos son antisociales como yo y sin embargo nadie los obliga a ir cada día de escuela con un psicólogo. Simplemente no entiendo porque siguen insistiendo en que tenga estas sesiones. En verdad no las necesito, estoy bien.- aseguró.

Apenas terminó de hablar, ella despegó sus ojos de él y volvió a anotar en su libreta.

-Dime, Hitsugaya-kun. ¿Acaso no te hizo bien decirme todo eso?- seguía sin mirarlo.

El chico frunció el ceño.

Era cierto, realmente se sintió bien decirle esas cosas, soltar esas verdades a alguien que sabía lo estaba escuchando.

-Un poco…- admitió derrotado.

-Comprendo y respetó tus creencias. Pero no tienes que pensar que estas sesiones son para llegar a alguna meta en específico. Puedes… puedes simplemente tomarlas como un método para desahogarte.- nunca lo había pensado de esa forma… -Puedo notar que tienes muchas frustraciones, y se nota que las canalizas en algún deporte físico.- lo miró de arriba a abajo.

Sus mejillas ardieron.

-Sí, bueno… yo practicó algunas artes marciales… y juego futbol.-

Una leve sonrisa tiró de los labios rosados de la pelinegra.

Ella, pensó, tenía una sonrisa bonita.

Ahora que escaneaba bien su rostro, más allá de los horribles anteojos, ella en realidad era muy hermosa.

-Me gusta el futbol.- susurró sorprendiéndolo. –Solía jugarlo mucho cuando era más joven… ahora solo a veces con mis sobrinas.-

Ella sin duda no parecía alguien que jugara futbol con sus sobrinos, no con esos anteojos tan horribles.

Pero aun así no dudo de sus palabras.

-¿Quién le cuenta su vida a quién?- bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

La mayor rió, y se encontró pensando que también tenía una risa bonita.

-Oye, escucha. Más allá de canalizar tus frustraciones de ese modo, también es bastante bueno hacerlo simplemente hablando. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?- él alzó una blanquecina ceja. –Me cuentas todas las cosas que te molestan, o lo que quieras, y si sientes que eso te hace sentir mejor, mañana regresas, pero si no te hace sentir mejor, entonces yo personalmente hablare con tus tutores y les diré que ya no es necesario que sigas asistiendo a terapia.-

Los ojos turquesas se ampliaron.

-¿Harías eso?- cuando la mujer asintió, el albino solo pudo pensar que en realidad ella no era alguien a quien le molestaría ver todos los días de clases. –Pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? En realidad mi vida no es tan interesante…-

-No tiene que ser interesante.- seguía anotando en su libreta. –No tienes que contarme cosas que puedan interesarme, solo tienes que contarme cosas que…- por un momento, dejó de escribir, buscando las palabras. –Cosas que sientas… que son un peso en ti.- se quitó los lentes, mirándolo con hermosos ojos negros. –Y ten la confianza de contarme lo que sea.- le sonrió, antes de volver a colocarse los anteojos.

Él suspiró.

-Bueno… siempre me ha molestado que la gente sienta lastima por mí, por lo de mis padres y eso.- ella dejó la libreta, prestándole completa atención, y él dejó su almuerzo. –Claro que dolió mucho, y es algo que ha afectado enormemente a mi vida y mi manera de ver el mundo, pero ya han pasado muchos años, y creo estar lidiando bien con la pérdida.- ella no lo contradijo ni dijo nada, solo estaba escuchándolo. –Sinceramente creo…- siguió hablando, contándole todo lo que en realidad ya le había dicho a más de uno.

Pero, por primera vez, sintiendo que realmente, en serio lo estaban escuchando.

Que no lo estaban creyendo un niñito que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

Y que ella no era solo una molesta psicóloga más hablando de traumas y sus sentimientos.

Le contó no solo acerca de su odio a ser tratado como un niño, sino de cosas menos importantes, como su disgusto por las golosinas, su molestia porque su tutora fuera una holgazana borracha y su tutor tuviera tendencia a sacarlo de sus casillas con sus descaradas bromitas, su hastío por el acoso femenino, su fastidio por el calor, su horror por el desorden, y su opinión sobre la psicología.

-¿Crees que es estúpida?- la pelinegra alzó una ceja, divertida.

Por un momento, él había olvidado que ella se ganaba la vida con eso.

-Eh… bueno, creo que es estúpido que una persona quiera resolver los problemas de un desconocido cuando no puede resolver ni los suyos propios.- admitió, firme en sus convicciones pero algo vacilante por como reaccionaria.

Pero ella rió.

-Sí, sin duda es completamente estúpido.- asintió. –Pero no imposible.- él arqueó una ceja. –Yo creo que hay distintos tratamientos psicológicos para cada caso. Pero a veces hay casos, y a veces no hay casos.- sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ella era completamente incomprensible para él.

-Yo creo que a veces no se necesita un gran y complicado tratamiento psicológico para algunos casos.- se ajustó sus horribles anteojos. –Creo que a veces solo se necesita un buen amigo.- su sonrisita no se iba. –Y yo quiero ser tu amiga, Toshiro.-

Toshiro, por primera vez, le sonrió. Levemente y por un segundo pero lo hizo.

-Ya te dije que es Hitsugaya.- murmuró, pero ahora no tan convencido. –Y perdona, pero… ¿cómo era que te llamabas?-

Ella volvió a carcajearse.

-Kurosaki Karin.- repitió, volviendo a tomar su libreta y anotando. –Oh, y será mejor que comas. Tu comida ya debe haberse enfriado.- señaló su Bento que había quedado de lado.

Él tomó su comida y comenzó a ingerirla, sin importarle que ya esté fría.

-¿Cuánto falta para que acabe el receso?- preguntó entre bocados.

Karin miró en su reloj de muñeca.

-Ya acabo, y te estás perdiendo una clase desde hace media hora.- sonrió tímidamente.

Él casi escupe su Onigiri.

-¡¿Qué?! Diablos… la clase de historia…- bufó. –Ese profesor nunca me dejara entrar a mitad de la clase.- se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Supongo que me puedo quedar aquí una media hora antes de ir a la siguiente clase…- la miró como pidiendo permiso.

-Claro.- se encogió de hombros. –No tengo a nadie más que atender hoy…-

-Por cierto.- seguía comiendo. -¿Qué pasó con la psicóloga del año pasado? ¿Tú eres nueva?- la miró curioso.

-Este es mi primer trabajo.- sonrió alegremente, sorprendiéndolo. –Es lo único que conseguí, debido a que soy principiante. No sé qué habrá pasado con la otra, seguramente fue a trabajar a otro lado.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Y qué me dices, volverás mañana?- lo miró interesada.

Él terminó de comer mientras pensaba.

En realidad, no era tan malo tener a alguien a quien contarle todos sus problemas, alguien que en verdad lo escuche.

Podría volver… solo un par de días más…

Finalmente, justo cuando terminó la media hora y finalmente tuvo que irse, le contestó a la pelinegra, que había esperado pacientemente a que pensara bien el asunto.

-Volveré.- sonrió de lado antes de irse para pasar el resto del día escolar.

Continuara...

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! ~

Lectores: *le lanzan piedras*

Ok, ok, ok, sé q muchas de ustedes se han estado preguntando donde diablos me he metido...

Bueno, la verdad es q la escuela me ha estado sofocando y mis padres se separaron, provocando grandes cambios en mi vida (y si, les digo eso para q sientan lastima por mí y no me maten :D Muajajaja!) Ok, no xP

Ehh... apreció mucho a todas las q me mandaron mensajes y dejaron reviews preocupandose por si seguia viva xD

Umm... bueno, ahora, supongo q estaran intrigadas de q haya vuelto con este fic largo.

La verdad es q esto originalmente iba a ser un OS muuuuuuuyyyy largo, pero bueno, al final decidi volver con un Long fic en lugar de un simple OS mas, pero seguira contando como mi OS 77 para mí apesar de q no tiene mucho sentido XD

Normalmente hago a Toshiro el mayor y Karin la menor, esta vez, decidi variar un poco y lo hice al reves n.n

Y bueno, la verdad es q esto nacio de mi pervertida fantasia de ellos haciendolo en un divan e.e

Esperen Lemons y Limes futuros 8D

Estoy muy apenada por toda mi inactividad, prometo q no tardare mas de 4 días en subir caps, aunq eso depende del numero de reviews e,e

Si me dejan más de 7 reviews ahora, incluso podria subir el siguiente cap de esto mañana, ya tengo casi toda la historia escrita, en realidad xD

Desde ya les aviso q las escenas de Lime y Lemon futuras van a ser muy fuertes e_e

Y si, sé q les debo la continuación de Dejar Ir y otros OS, pero de eso hablare al final de este fic, ya q este fic no es solo mi regreso, tambien es mi despedida u_u

AL TERMINAR ESTE FIC NO VOY A VOLVER A ESCRIBIR OS's HK HASTA DICIEMBRE.

O sea, hasta q lleguen las vacaciones de verano en mi pais cx

Lo siento, quiero hacer OS's pero tengo Longs fics q terminar TTnTT

Lo explicare todo mejor al terminar este fic q más de 15 caps no va a tener :)

No voy a subir NADA durante la realización de este fic, solo lo dejare aquí con sus 15 capitulos para q ustedes disfruten de mi ultima obra completamente HK hasta q llegue diciembre y vuelva a subir muchos OS's diarios Cx

Bueno, sé q esta no es la mejor trama q se me pudo haber ocurrido para mi fic de despedida, pero este fic por ahora va a ser solo de comedia, romance y cosas pervert! oQo

Es un fic para disfrutar... por ahora... ewe

SI TIENEN DUDAS, PREGUNTAS O RECLAMOS DEJENLOS EN UN REVIEW QUE YO LES CONTESTARE TODO EN EL CAP 2! ! !

Recuerden q los amo :3

Los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *O*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo dos: Malditas hormonas.

Toshiro volvió a la sala de terapia al día siguiente.

Karin esta vez estaba allí antes de que llegara. Ahora, vestida con unos jeans negros y una blusa holgada, y seguía con el cabello recogido en un moño, aún bastante desprolijo.

Ella sonrió en cuanto lo vio, ajustando sus horribles gafas.

-Hola, Toshiro. Es bueno verte.-

-Hitsugaya.- la corrigió fríamente. –También es bueno verte.- seguía con su tono frio, pero su mirada no era la fría de siempre.

Era más bien… tranquila, una mirada calma.

-Está bien, Hitsugaya-kun.- rodó los ojos. –Esta vez trataremos de no pasarnos del receso. Así que solo tenemos media hora.-

Le guiñó un ojo y él solo se removió incómodo.

-Emm… realmente no tengo idea de qué hablar ahora.- se cruzó de brazos, tomando asiento.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre cosas que te gustan?-

-¿Cosas que me gustan?- pestañeó.

-Claro. Ayer hablamos de cosas que te molestan. Hoy podríamos hablar de cosas que te alegran.-

Él se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

¿Cosas que le gustaran, que lo alegraran?

Ciertamente no habían muchas.

-Me gustan…- frunció el ceño. –Me gustan… las sandias y las… jabas confitadas.- recordó. –Sí… También… también me gusta el frio.- ¿Qué más, qué más? –Y… el futbol.- futbol, eso es bueno. Era algo normal que le gustaba a la gente. –Y… y… también me gusta… me gusta… el orden. Ser ordenado, sí.- ¿Algo más? Estaba seguro que había algo más. –Se podría decir que me gustan las formalidades… y…- oh, vamos, tenía que haber otra cosa. –También me gusta… leer, estudiar.- sí, se podía decir que le gustaba, ya que se la pasaba haciendo eso. –Y… es todo en lo que puedo pensar ahora.- se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupado.

-¿Alguna chica que te guste no hay?- cruzó las piernas, mirándolo interesada.

-No.-

La morena solo se encogió de hombros.

Hablaron de un par de cosas más, acerca del fanatismo compartido de ambos por el futbol y la lectura, antes de que se acabara el receso y tuviera que ir a clases.

El resto de la semana también hablaron de cosas bastante triviales.

Como qué les gustaba leer o sus comidas favoritas.

Realmente no se sentía como ir a terapia.

Y realmente lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Esta Kurosaki Karin era... bastante agradable.

Casi se atrevía a decir que podrían llegar a ser amigos en serio.

Desde que murieron sus padres, solo había tenido una amiga, en su epoca de secundaria, pero tuvieron que separarse y después simplemente no encontró a nadie con quien pudiera llevarse realmente bien.

La segunda semana de atenderlo, la mayor empezó a hacerle preguntas acerca de sus metas en la vida.

-¿No sabes?- inquirió incrédula cuando le contestó que no tenía aspiraciones. -¿Todo lo que estudias y no sabes a qué dedicarte?-

Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros.

-Realmente no se me ha pasado mucho por la cabeza, por ahora solo pienso en terminar la preparatoria.-

Ella solo asintió comprensivamente y no tocó más el tema.

A la tercera semana, él le preguntó a ella cuántos años tenía.

-¿Cuántos años pareciera que tengo?- preguntó en cambio ella.

-Ichimaru dice que nunca debo contestar a esa pregunta viniendo de una mujer…- meditó con las manos en la nuca.

-Ese Ichimaru es un hombre sabio.- rió. –Aunque yo no soy de ese tipo, conozco a mujeres que arrancarían tu cabeza si no adivinas…-

-¿Entonces quieres que trate de adivinar?- ella se encogió de hombros. –Mmm…- más que basarse en su apariencia, se basó en los años que tomaba estudiar la carrera a la que se dedicaba y cuánto podría tardar una recién graduada en conseguir trabajo. -¿Veintiún años?-

Se quitó los horribles lentes, mirándolo sorprendida.

-Wow. ¿Cómo adivinaste?- él suprimió una sonrisa ante sus ojos grandes brillando con curiosidad.

-Suerte, quizás.- maldijo internamente cuando volvió a ponerse los anteojos.

En verdad odiaba esas cosas impidiéndole ver sus ojos tan brillantes.

Luego de eso, se encontró a sí mismo pensando en cómo él tenía diecisiete y ella veintiuno, y que cuatro años no era tanta diferencia de edad.

Por supuesto que luego desechó el pensamiento completamente y se abofeteó por pensar tanta estupidez.

Aunque tenía que admitir que desde que conocía a la Kurosaki, sin duda su humor había mejorado.

Tanto, que hasta dejó que Matsumoto lo convenciera de acompañarla de compras una tarde de sábado, solo dos meses después de conocer a Karin.

-¡Y tú que te quejabas de ir a terapia! ¡No te he visto de tan buen humor desde que eras un niño!- gorjeaba su tutora mientras paseaban por las calles atestadas de gente, él cargando todas sus bolsas.

-Cambiaron a la psicóloga.- solo dijo, distante como siempre era.

-¿Y cómo es la nueva?- indagó mirando unos vestidos detrás de un escaparate.

-Es… simpática.- sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. –Ella me escucha.-

-Bueno, eso es lo que hacen los terapeutas, escuchar.- entraron a la tienda y la mujer empezó a toquetear distintos vestidos.

-Sí, supongo que es lo que hacen…- se preguntó si Karin trataría a sus demás pacientes como a él, si charlaría con otros como lo hacía con él, si le sonreiría a otros como le sonreía a él...

La idea no le gustaba.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó Rangiku desfilando con un vestido rojo, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-Da igual, de todos modos te lo llevaras. Y jamás preguntas a no ser que tengas la certeza de que te ves bien.- bufó.

La pechugona hizo un mohín.

-Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo ahora? Ya casi es medio día.- cambió de tema.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

Fueron a un pequeño café a unas cuadras y pidieron dos mesas. Una para ellos, y otra para las compras de Matsumoto.

Estaban a punto de sentarse cuando oyó una voz muy conocida.

-¿Toshiro?- su cabeza salió disparada en dirección a la voz tan rápido que casi se lastima el cuello. -¡Toshiro!-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo, ya tenía a Karin lanzándose sobre él y abrazándose a su cuello.

Fue tanto el shock que por un momento se quedó completamente inmóvil, solo sintiendo su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo y su dulce aroma a miel y rosas.

Por suerte ella se separó muy pronto, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para dejarse en ridículo a sí mismo.

Pero él se quedó sin habla al verla.

Ella estaba vestida con un uniforme de camarera que consistía en una falda roja por encima de la rodilla, una camisa abotonada manga larga blanca, y un delantal de cocina atado a la cintura también blanco.

Su cabello no estaba atado en el desastroso moño desordenado de siempre, sino que en una prolija coleta alta dejando dos gruesos mechones largos enmarcando su sonriente rostro. Y también, no estaba usando sus horribles anteojos.

Sus ojos inevitablemente se deslizaron por sus piernas hermosas y bien tonificadas hasta la curva de sus caderas, pasando por su vientre plano y sus pechos medianamente grandes hasta fijarse en sus brazos torneados y su fino cuello, para finalmente terminar en su rostro, dándose cuenta como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado ante su intenso escrutinio.

Apartó la mirada, también sonrojándose, y carraspeó.

Malditas hormonas.

-K-Kurosaki…- saludó nervioso.

-¡Oh, vaya!- su tutora salió de la nada detrás de él, escogiendo como siempre el peor momento para aparecerse. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia, querido? ¡Y que era tan guapa!- sonrió pícaramente.

-¿N-novia?- el rostro de la pelinegra se tornó escarlata. -¡P-pero qué dice! ¡Yo soy la psicóloga escolar!- chilló escandalizada.

-Oh…- la miró de arriba a abajo. -¿Segura? No pareces muy mayor, y estás bien guapa.- sonrió alegremente. –Serías una novia ideal para este querubín.- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Matsumoto!- riñó a la de ojos claros. -¡Deja de decir tonterías!- la jaló para que se sentara. –Kurosaki, ¿podemos hablar afuera?- se frotó las sienes.

Quería alejar a su tutora de ella. Si existía alguien mejor que él mismo para ponerlo en ridículo, sin duda era su escandalosa tía.

-Umm… claro, supongo.- miró hacia donde una chica castaña de ojos mieles y un chico pelirrojo los estaban espiando nada disimuladamente. –De todas maneras ya tenía mi descanso.- posó sus ojos en Rangiku. –Alguien vendrá a atenderla en un momento.- le hizó una seña a los pésimos espías.

Salieron fuera del café y él habló.

-Así que… ¿camarera?- alzó una ceja.

Ella se rascó la mejilla tímidamente.

-Trabajo de medio tiempo los fines de semana.- murmuró en voz baja, luego sonrió. –Pero como sea, Toshiro, es bueno verte fuera de la escuela.- su tono se elevó en la alegria.

Él sonrió brevemente.

-Es Hitsugaya.- la morena rodó los ojos ante su corrección. –Y, sí, es bueno, pero me imagino que ahora tienes que trabajar.-

La Kurosaki miró su reloj.

-En realidad ya es mi descanso. ¿Crees que pueda unirme a ti y a tu…?...- no supo completar la pregunta.

-Tía.- completó. –Y sí, sí es que quieres. Matsumoto es algo… bueno, ya la conociste.- se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Creo que es encantadora.- le aseguró sonriendo.

Volvieron a entrar al recinto, donde la chica castaña de ojos mieles estaba conversando alegremente con Matsumoto.

Oyó a la psicóloga maldecir y llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente.

-…Estaría tan súper feliz si en serio Karin-chan y tu sobrino se hicieran novios…- suspiraba la chica castaña. –Karin-chan siempre está diciendo que los chicos son todos unos pervertidos cobardes y que nunca…-

-¡Yuzu!- la de ojos oscuros se adelantó a tomar a la de ojos mieles y jalarla a la cocina, desapareciendo ambas.

-¡No olvides mi café, querida!- gritó la pechugona, antes de voltearse a ver al albino. -¿Y cómo te fue?- maneó las cejas.

-¿Quién es la castaña?- preguntó ignorándola.

-Oh, Yuzu-chan.- sonrió. –Es la hermana gemela de tu Karin-chan.-

-No es mía.- se sonrojó furiosamente. –Es la psicóloga escolar.- tomó asiento sumamente fastidiado.

Pasaron un par de minutos, Rangiku parloteando, antes de que Karin volviera con una bandeja con tres cafés y unos bocadillos.

-Espero que te guste el café, Toshiro.- le pasó un vaso.

-Más de lo que te podrías imaginar.- comenzó a beber sin ni una palabra más.

La conversación fluía más que nada entre las dos mujeres.

La pelinegra conversaba más que nada cosas sobre su gemela que estaba en el primer trimestre de embarazo y su cuñado Jinta, aparte de sus amadísimas sobrinas hijas de su hermano.

Y la de cabello entre rubio y anaranjado hablaba más que nada de cosas que hacía ruborizar a ambos más jóvenes.

Finalmente, Matsumoto fue a pagar la cuenta, y la Kurosaki volteó hacia él con su linda sonrisita.

-Así que…- habló, pareciendo algo nerviosa. -¿Por qué no vuelves mañana para vernos solo los dos? Digo, si quieres.-

-Eh... Claro, pero... ¿Por qué?...- inquirió curioso.

Ella apartó la mirada.

-Umm... solo pensé... no estás muy conversador ahora, frente a tu tía... y me gustaría poder conversar a gusto contigo, como cuando estamos en la escuela, pero sin estar en la escuela.- se frotó la nuca.

-Eh... suena bien. Claro.- afirmó otra vez, asintiendo.

Su rostro se mantuvo serio, pero por dentro el nerviosismo lo invadía, y no tenía idea de por qué.

La morena sonrió.

-Entonces ven aquí a la cafetería a las dos, que es mi hora de salida. Hay un lugar al que podríamos ir que tal vez te guste.- se oía claramente emocionada.

-Seguro.- forzó una sonrisa que seguro se vio más como una mueca, dandose patadas mentales por no ser capaz de dar una respuesta mejor.

Iba a decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento su tutora regreso y la de ojos oscuros tuvo que irse de regreso a trabajar.

Mientras Karin caminaba al encuentro con su gemela castaña, los ojos de Toshiro encontraron su camino hasta su trasero y ahí se quedaron, fijándose en el suave bamboleo de sus caderas mientras caminaba.

Apartó los ojos de inmediato, sintiendo su rostro arder e ignorando la mirada burlona de Rangiku.

¡Malditas hormonas!

Continuara...

Hola! :)

Me alegra ver que nadie tiene deseos de asesinarme violentamente! Yupi! :D

Todas quieren Lemon's y Lime's... Pervertidas e.e

Bueno, no más que Toshi aquí 3:v

Perdón si el tiempo pasa muy rapido en el fic, o si les hubiera gustado q profundizara más en su manera de conocerse, pero, como ya dije, esto originalmente iba a ser un OS, así q va a ir bastante apresurado uwu

Estoy encantada de que aun se acordaran de mi existencia y esten felices de q vuelva! TTwTT aunque solo volvere por un tiempo y después me voy de nuevo :v

En cuanto a Rompecorazones, es uno de los Long-fic q tengo q terminar, así q las q sean IchiRukistas tambien podran disfrutar de mi HitsuKarin por medio de ese fic en lo q llega diciembre x)

GRACIAS A LAS QUE COMENTARON! *o*

Bueno, cumplí mi palabra, me dejaron más de 7 reviews y aquí está el cap 2 owo

Pero si quieren q suba el cap 3 mañana tendrán q dejarme... umm... 15 REVIEWS! 3:D Solo porque soy mala ewe

Si no llegamos igual no se preocupen, dije q no dejaria pasar más de 4 días antes de actualizar n_n

Aunque debo decirles... (y no es que quiera tentarlas, obvio no O:D) que en el próximo cap HABRÁ LIME! ;D

Y repito, no quiero tentarlas nwn

Probablemente les parezca muy pronto a algunas, pero ya les dije q esto iba a ser un One-Shot y va a ser muy apresurado, aparte q no todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas :P

TAMBIÉN SE VIENE EL DRAMA! Simplemente porque no puedo vivir sin él, amo el drama! *w*

Y claro, no sería yo si no las trolleo, me encanta trollearlas n3n

No estoy completamente segura de si el fic va a tener exactamente 15 caps, tal vez uno o dos más o tal vez uno o dos menos, no sé o3o

Bueno, de mi despedida hablare en los últimos caps de este fic para pulir bien los detalles y sus dudas x3

Un dato sobre mí: (solo porque estoy aburrida) Soy de Argentina, Buenos Aires, mi país favorito es Japón, el país que menos me gusta es Alemania ¬¬9 Y tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a Estados Unidos ._. Aun así no es su gente la que me molesta, son sus gobiernos, solo para aclarar n-n

Bueno, los personajes de Tite y me despido! *-*

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo tres: Demasiado rápido.

(N/A: Advertencia, este capítulo contiene Lime, NO Lemon, LIME e.e Y... en realidad no es nada del otro mundo, así que no se ilusionen :v)

Toshiro volvió a la cafetería al día siguiente a las dos, aun llamándose pervertido y maldiciendo a las hormonas.

La de ojos oscuros ya lo esperaba, vestida con unas calzas negras y un abrigo que le llegaba hasta el muslo sin abrochar, debido a que ese día estaba medianamente fresco.

Aún tenía la coleta alta y aún estaba sin los anteojos.

-¡Hola, Toshiro!- lo saludó radiante en cuanto lo vio.

-Ya te dije que es Hitsugaya.- ella solo rió. –Como sea, Kurosaki. ¿Cuál es ese lugar al que quieres llevarme?-

-Siempre al grano.- bufó. –Y es una sorpresa, Toshiro. Sígueme.- lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo. Toshiro solo pudo ruborizarse mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir aún más rápido de lo normal ante la sensación de Karin tomando su mano. Ella lo notó y de inmediato lo soltó. –Lo siento…- se disculpó también ruborizada.

-O-olvídalo…- le quitó importancia al asunto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Caminaron un buen rato, en un silencio que no estaba del todo seguro si era cómodo o incómodo, hasta llegar a un lugar al que el de ojos turquesas simplemente no pudo creer que en verdad su psicóloga lo estuviera llevando.

-¡¿No es genial?!- brincó dando palmaditas infantilmente.

-¿Es… una casa abandonada?...- una gota resbaló por su sien.

Ella se rascó la mejilla.

-Es… es una casa que perteneció a los padres de mi madre, mis abuelos.- sonrió nostálgica. –Nunca los conocí, pero mi madre hablaba mucho de ellos… antes de morir.- suspiró. –Mi hermano mayor no la quería, así que me cedió los derechos del terreno.- ahora sonrió con más ánimos. –Estoy juntando el dinero suficiente para reconstruirla totalmente y mudarme aquí. Por eso tengo tantos trabajos.- levantó cuatro dedos. –Psicóloga escolar, que de eso estudié. Camarera de medio tiempo con mi hermana y su marido. Niñera solo a veces. Y reparó computadoras.- se notaba orgullosa por sus trabajos.

-Wow…- empezó a ver la casa con mejores ojos.

Karin tomó su mano entre las suyas pequeñas, mirándolo con ojos tímidos.

-Solo estaba pensando… tú me has contado tanto sobre ti y yo… yo solo quería compartir esto contigo. Esto que… aparte de mi familia, no le he contado a nadie más.- lo miró por detrás de sus espesas pestañas.

Y él se sintió especial para ella.

Y se dio cuenta que quería ser especial para ella, porque ella era especial para él.

Sonrió levemente, causando que ella estallara en una sonrisa enorme, desviando repentinamente su atención a sus labios.

¿Desde cuándo se veían... tan besables?...

Sacudió la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

¡Ella era su psicóloga!

¿Y qué si sus labios se veían suaves y dulces? ¡Eso no era en absoluto su asunto!

Cielo santo, realmente debía distanciarse un poco de Matsumoto, ya le estaba pegando su depravación.

La mayor le hizo una seña para entrar. Con un suspiro, la siguió.

Se notaba que el lugar hace décadas que no era habitado, pero no estaba tan mal. Tenía el techo y las paredes, y una escalera casi intacta al segundo piso.

Pero la pelinegra estaba determinada a llevarlo a un solo lugar en específico.

La biblioteca.

-¿Y por qué aquí?- preguntó al entrar, notando como el lugar estaba verdaderamente deteriorado.

Ella lo miró mal ante su mala mirada.

Se acercó a una de las estanterías llena de polvo y telarañas y tomó un libro que estaba visiblemente en mejor estado que todo lo demás en la zona.

-Estuve fisgoneando por aquí…- sopló el poco polvo del libro. –Y me encontré este libro, que es uno de los pocos que conserva todas las páginas leíbles.- lo abrió. –Orgullo y Prejuicio.- sonrió.

-¿No es un libro de romance?- alzó una blanquecina ceja.

-¡Pero es muy bueno!- aseguró, sacudiendo el polvo de un sofá y sentándose. -¿No quieres leerlo… conmigo?- pestañeó angelicalmente, palmeando el lugar a su lado.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se le negaría?

Suspirando, se sentó junto a ella, dispuesto a leer el estúpido libro romántico.

Karin posó su cabeza en su hombro, a lo que él se quedó totalmente tenso por un momento, pero luego se relajó y apoyó su mejilla contra su cabello.

Leyeron a la luz del sol hasta que este se ocultó dando paso a la noche, dejándolos sin la luz suficiente para leer, aunque de todos modos ya casi lo habían terminado, solo faltaron unas pocas páginas.

-En realidad no fue tan malo.- admitió medio riendo mientras la chica cerraba el libro.

Ella lo miró embelesada, sonriendo levemente.

-Jamás te había oído reír.- sus ojos parecían brillar más a la tenue luz de la luna.

-No es algo que haga muy seguido.- reconoció con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pero yo siempre estoy sonriendo cuando estoy contigo, y en verdad no es algo que haga muy seguido tampoco.- admitió con una mueca.

-Bueno, eso es una lástima.- sonrió él, mirando a un lado antes de encontrarse con sus ojos negros.

-¿Por qué?...-

-Porque tu sonrisa es verdaderamente muy hermosa.- no pudo contenerse y extendió una mano, deteniéndose a milímetros de tocar sus labios, esperando a que ella se hiciera para atrás o quitara su mano, pero no se movió y dejó que rozara sus labios rosados con la yema de sus dedos.

Eran tan suaves...

-Toshiro…- ella estaba completamente roja, sus ojos abiertos como platos en la confusión y aturdimiento, completamente inmóvil.

Él comenzó a acercarse.

-Karin…- por fin la llamó por su nombre. -¿Por qué no me alejas?...- inquirió realmente intrigado. Sus intenciones estaban perfectamente claras. Él quería besarla. ¿Por qué entonces ella no hacía nada para detenerlo? -Sí tú no me detienes... yo no voy a ser capaz de frenarme a mí mismo.- advirtió sin dejar de acercarse.

Ella en toda respuesta se lo quedó mirando por un momento, antes de, muy lentamente, cerrar los ojos.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras se inclinaba más, trasladando sus dedos que habían permanecido en sus labios a su barbilla, alzando su rostro.

Sus narices se rozaron, sus alientos se mesclaron, y casi podía escuchar el latido del corazón de ella tan fuerte como el suyo propio.

Finalmente… sus labios se rozaron, pero antes de que aquel roce pudiera realmente ser considerado un beso, ella se apartó.

-Lo siento.- se paró de golpe del sofá. –S-será mejor que nos vayamos ya o tus tutores se preocuparan.- comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado hacia la salida. Él no se movió, por lo que ella tuvo que voltear, con un suspiro cansino. –En serio, Toshiro, hay que irnos.- hundió el rostro entre las manos.

Él se levantó sin despegar sus ojos de ella ni por un segundo, sin siquiera pestañear.

Al ver su mirada tan intensa, ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente, por cada paso que él daba, retrocedía dos.

Finalmente, su espalda terminó chocando contra la puerta, mientras que su pecho no tardó en encontrarse con el torso bien tonificado de él.

El aliento pareció atorársele en la garganta y bajó la mirada, rehusándose a verlo.

Tomó los lados de su rostro delicadamente y la hizo mirarlo.

Ella se veía asustada, confundida, él no estaba en mejor estado, pero, después de que lo había hecho leer el estúpido libro de romance, que en realidad no estaba tan mal, creía saber una o dos cosas acerca del corazón de una mujer.

Claro que era solo un libro, pero tampoco se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ella no estaba totalmente en contra de la idea de besarlo.

Aun así...

¿Qué se suponía que pasaría luego de que la besara, si es que lo hacía?

No creía que ella quisiera ser algo más que su amiga... o su terapeuta...

Tal vez... tal vez solo sentía atracción física hacia él... y no creía que valía la pena arriesgarse a perder su empleo en la escuela por relacionarse con un menor...

Entonces ella estaba siendo cuerda y racional. Y él se estaba comportando como un loco desesperado calenturiento patético.

Lentamente, deslizó sus manos fuera de su rostro y se alejó un paso.

Abrió la boca para empezar a pedir disculpas, pero ella salió corriendo fuera de la biblioteca tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo a nada.

Sus ojos se apretaron dolorosamente, sus puños apretándose en el arrepentimiento por ser tan estúpido.

Y entonces, oyó sus pasos ligeros volver en su dirección tan rápidamente que apenas alcanzó a abrir los ojos antes de que Karin se le tirara encima, aplastando su boca contra la suya y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante la sorpresa, pero de pronto los cerró y la besó torpe pero apasionadamente, solo guiándose por sus sentimientos pero sin tener una verdadera idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella tampoco parecía tener más experiencia que él, pero lo compensaba con su obvio entusiasmo.

Aun colgada de su cuello, enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y las manos del albino de inmediato volaron a su trasero, apretando suavemente.

Ella jadeó en el beso, a lo que él, por puro impulso, aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca caliente.

Caminó hasta presionarla en la pared más cercana, sin dejar de apretar su trasero delicioso, como secretamente había fantaseado el día anterior.

Mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior, arrancándole el más tenue de los gemidos, antes de que sus lenguas se enfrascaran en una lucha frenética, las manos de ella tirando de sus cabellos sin delicadeza alguna, cosa que en realidad no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo.

La presionó más contra la pared con su propio cuerpo, colando una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa mientras que la otra se rehusaba a abandonar su lugar, feliz y contenta solo acariciando su trasero increíble.

Su lengua, que había estado ocupada saboreando cada rincón de su boca en la danza salvaje de sus lenguas sedientas del otro, finalmente la dejó respirar al abandonar su cavidad para trazar un camino húmedo por su cuello hasta su clavícula.

Ella, sin ni rastros de timidez, comenzó a desabrochar los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa, acariciando la piel expuesta con dedos ansiosos.

Su mano se paseó por todo su cuerpo cálido y suave, trazando la curva de sus caderas y frotando sus dedos en círculos por la piel de su vientre y espalda.

Ok, ese definitivamente era un gran primer beso.

Toshiro se separó de ella a regañadientes.

Hubiera continuado por más tiempo, pero ya sentía que se estaba comenzando a excitar un poco demasiado.

Y si continuaban, no estaba seguro de poder detenerse.

-Esto es un poco demasiado rápido, ¿no crees?- bromeó sonriendo juguetonamente, antes de suspirar tristemente al tener que trasladar sus manos fuera de los lugares tan suaves y agradables en las que habían estado posadas.

Ella, jadeando levemente, desenredó sus piernas de él, volviendo al suelo, y se alejó unos pasos, sin mirarlo, su mirada distante.

-Eso estuvo muy mal, Toshiro…- soltó de golpe, sus palabras como una bofetada que borró la sonrisa feliz que había estado tirando de los labios del chico. –Yo… tú… tienes diecisiete años.- se lamentó, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, lo más lejos posible de él. –Soy la psicóloga escolar. ¡Eres un alumno de la escuela donde trabajo desde hace solo dos meses!- apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. –Esto no debía pasar… Es mi primera carrera profesional y yo… yo solo…- suspiró. –Creo que yo soy la que necesita tratamiento psicológico.- se abrazó a si misma.

-¿Entonces yo soy solo eso para ti?- rugió furioso, apenas conteniéndose de gritarle. -¿Solo un alumno más de la escuela donde trabajas?-

En realidad, sabía que no era solo eso para ella, después de todo, le había mostrado ese lugar, la casa abandonada, pero no podía evitar el impulso de lastimarla, porque ella lo estaba lastimando con cada palabra.

-No, pero… tienes que entender que esto que hicimos está muy mal. Los actos tienen consecuencias. Tú eres muy joven. Esto no puede ser.- por fin lo miró, hablándole como quien le habla a un niño de cinco años.

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso.

-No me hables así.- exigió con tono helado, su rostro volviéndose una máscara de hielo. –Sabes que odio que me traten como a un niño.-

-Toshiro…- quiso acercársele al comprender su error, pero el albino ya había tenido suficiente.

Sintió los muros que desde hace tiempo no tenía la necesidad de usar con ella elevarse.

Sintió la confianza que tanto les había costado construir quebrarse.

Sintió la frialdad abrirse paso en sus características y en su corazón.

De repente, la mirada que le dedicó a la de ojos negros fue la misma que pudo haberle dedicado a cualquier desconocido.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.- dijo sin ninguna emoción. –Te llevare a tu casa.- le hubiera gustado simplemente irse, pero no iba a dejarla caminando sola cuando ya era de noche. Él era un caballero ante todo.

-Toshiro…- su voz salió en apenas un susurro estrangulado, sus ojos desesperados y arrepentidos.

No podría haberle importado menos.

–Solo vamos, Kurosaki.- comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Ella lo siguió después de un momento.

Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino, solo hablando para preguntar por el camino.

La mayor vivía en una clínica junto a su familia no muy lejos, así que pronto llegaron.

Al llegar frente a la casa, la pelinegra lo miró tímidamente, queriendo decir algo, pero el de ojos turquesas simplemente la miró con indiferencia y se fue sin más.

No miró atrás.

Continuara...

Y... todo se fue a la mierda! :D

Oh, drama! Como te amo! ^o^

Lectores: ¬¬

Sé que ustedes en el fondo también lo aman ;D

Ejem!

Bueno, no llegamos a los 15 reviews en el cap 2, por lo q no subi el cap 3 al dia siguiente, aun así no paso mucho, no? Les dije q no iba a dejar pasar mucho tiempo uwu

Aun así, la cuota se mantiene, si quieren q suba el cap 4 mañana, 15 reviews, o sea, 15 lindas personitas comentando este cap c; si no llegamos, de todas maneras subire el cap pronto n.n

Algo q puedo decir del cap 4 es q estara NARRADO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE KARIN 8D

Y desde ese cap en adelante seguira desde su perspectiva por varios caps xD

Umm... q mas iba a decir?...

Ah, si!

ghoul-chan! agradezco tu preocupación, pero no te preocupes! Ya tengo casi toda la historia escrita! Asi q el numero de caps no me complica nada en lo más mínimo! ;)

NANCY-chan! gracias por tus reviews x)

karin-chan150301! en serio soy tu escritora favorita? *muere de felicidad* Kyaaaaa! *O* Muchisimas gracias por tu review! :'D

Me gustaria poder contestarles a todas, pero son como las 3 de la mañana y me muero de sueño xP

Bueno, el fic por ahora va a tomar un giro dramatico, ya saben, es necesario para juntar a esos 2 tercos XDD pero prometo q pronto vuelvo con la comedia y la perverción! ya q tampoco puedo vivir sin ellas n_n

El Lime suave, lo sé, yo les dije q solo daba para un K :P

En fin... cuentenme, amadas lectoras, logre mi objetivo de trollearlas? Si no lo hice, no se preocupen, habran más trolleos en el proximo cap ;*

Un dato sobre mí: (solo porq hace rato q quería decirlo) He estado chillando como fangirl con el regreso de Yukio! *3* (Puede q no lo quiera con Karin, pero aun lo amo! nQn) Y ahora lo voy a shippear con Riruka y nadie me lo va a impedir! Muajajajaja! 3:D Por cierto, tambien he estado llorando con la desaparición de Toshiro, Rangiku, y Yachiru TT3TT Por q, Kubo?! POR Q?! TTToTTT

Hablando de Kubo, los personajes le pertenecen a él n3n

Y no me importa si spoilee a alguien 3;D

Vieron q Toshiro salió como el segundo shinigami más popular? :3 Rukia le gano XP Los amo a los 2, de todas formas uvu

Los japoneses evidentemente tienen un gusto por los enanos, con personalidades frias, poderes de hielo, ojos grandes y bonitos, kawaiis al extremo, a veces tambien sexys, y con un gusto por los Kurosakis de mal caracter o3o

XD

Ok, mejor me despido antes de que Rukia y Toshiro descubran q dije eso y quieran convertirme en paleta helada! 8P

COMENTEN! *w*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo cuatro: Cero palabras.

Karin se quedó mirando el lugar por el que Toshiro se había ido un buen rato.

Finalmente solo sacudió la cabeza y entró a su casa suspirando.

En seguida, Yuzu la abordó.

-¡¿Cómo te fue?!- chilló emocionada. La cara desolada de la morena fue suficiente contestación. –Oh… ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

-No, Yuzu. Solo… ¿puedo comer en mi habitación? Necesito estar sola.- otro suspiro.

La castaña asintió comprensivamente, prometiendo llevarle la cena en cuanto esté.

-¡Hija mía! ¡¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?!- su padre salió de la nada, pero ella ni se inmutó. -¡¿Acaso ese chico del que me habló tu hermana trató de propasarse contigo?!- trató de abrazarla.

El rostro de la más bajita se tornó escarlata, pero trato de disimularlo pateando en la cara a su padre y trotando escaleras arriba directo a su habitación.

Apenas llegó se arrojó a su cama.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada, pensando.

¡¿Quién la mandaba a enamorarse de su alumno-paciente?!

Porque sí, estaba enamorada de Toshiro.

Eso lo había descubierto ese mismo día.

¡Pero después había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para echar todo a perder!

Había estado disgustada consigo misma, pero nunca quiso lastimar a Toshiro.

¡Era tan estúpida!

¿Con qué cara lo iba a ver mañana? ¿Él querría verla, siquiera?

No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que la había mirado… en que la había besado y tocado…

Casi podía sentir sus labios aun devorando los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo… su mirada apasionada…

¿En verdad tenía diecisiete años?

¿En verdad era solo un adolescente?

Ella lo había sentido como un hombre.

Y se había sentido como una niña en sus brazos.

Y después, había actuado como toda una perfecta niña boba.

Lo había herido.

Si bien creía tener la razón en cuanto a que no podían estar juntos, debían haber hablado civilizadamente el tema como iguales.

Debían haber tomado los dos la decisión que más les conviniera.

Pero no, ella abrió su estúpida bocota como creyéndose la dueña de la razón.

Y lo lastimó.

Su corazón aún se apretaba dolorosamente ante el recuerdo de su mirada traicionada.

¡Él había confiado en ella! ¡Y ella lo había echado todo a perder!

Hitsugaya Toshiro no era alguien fácil de tratar.

Eso lo había aprendido en el primer mes.

Pero ella lo consiguió, consiguió ganarse su confianza. Le costó pero lo hizo.

Y ahora esa confianza…

Esa confianza que tanto tiempo tomaba construir, se destruyó en solo un momento.

Oyó tímidos golpes en su puerta y forzó una sonrisa para recibir a Yuzu con su comida.

Comió y dejó el plato en su mesilla, demasiado agotada emocionalmente para bajar a llevarlo y enfrentar a su familia.

Tenía que estudiar uno de sus libros de psicología, simplemente porque nunca se dejaba de estudiar, pero se rindió después de tres páginas y simplemente se dispuso a dormir.

Su último pensamiento fue Toshiro.

Al día siguiente, él no fue a su sesión durante el receso.

Ni al siguiente.

Ni al siguiente.

No se sorprendía porque no quisiera verla.

Pero seguía siendo un poco doloroso…

-¿Hitsugaya Toshiro-senpai?- parpadeó una de sus pacientes cuando le preguntó en su sesión luego de que acabara de llorar por un chico con el que rompió recientemente. -¿El chico lindo de pelo blanco y ojos hermosos?- indagó con ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas.

La Kurosaki sonrió, ignorando la punzada de celos ante la obvia admiración de la estudiante de primer año hacia el albino que amaba.

-Ese mismo…- se frotó la nuca. –Asiste a las sesiones también, y ha estado faltando… por eso quería… saber si ha estado viniendo a clases… o si ha estado actuando raro… o algo así…-

La chica se llamaba Juushida Ami, era dulce y agradable, le recordaba un poco a su hermana, en cierta forma. Tenía problemas en su casa y acababa de romper con el supuesto amor de su vida. Era un poco ingenua, pero una buena chica.

También, era la mayor chismosa de la escuela. Siempre que estaba de buen humor le contaba todos los chismes habidos y por haber. Por eso decidió preguntarle acerca del de ojos turquesas.

-Umm…- Ami se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Si, ha estado viniendo.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más. –Lo sé porque siempre lo observo… ¡es tan lindo!- chilló cual fangirl.

-Ami-chan, concéntrate.- regañó suavemente, sin ser capaz de gritarle a la tierna adolescente a pesar de que sus celos iban en aumento. –Viene a la escuela, lo captó, pero ¿se ha estado comportando normalmente?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Bueno… si, supongo. Él siempre ha sido frio y callado… aunque…- frunció el ceño adorablemente.

-¿Qué?- trató de disimular su interés.

-Últimamente había estado de buen humor. ¡Incluso sonreía a veces! ¡Y estaba para comérselo cuando lo hacía!- casi babeó.

-¡Ami-chan!-

-Perdón, perdón.- rió nerviosamente. –Como decía, había estado de buen humor las últimas semanas, pero ya está semana volvió de un humor aun peor de lo que solía ser…- se mordisqueó la uña. –Incluso le gritó al director Ukitake-dono…- susurró con una mano cubriendo su boca como si fuera un secreto valioso.

Los ojos negros se ampliaron tanto que casi se salían de sus cuencas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- se llevó una mano al pecho. Ukitake no le había dicho nada de eso…

-Nadie está seguro. Fue en el receso lejos de todos y luego estuvieron hablando en su oficina. Aparentemente no le dieron ninguna sanción, ya que luego fue a clases como si nada.- se encogió de hombros. –Aunque hay rumores de que…- Karin, pesé a que ese era su trabajo, no escuchó lo próximo que dijo la chica, sino que se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Hitsugaya probablemente no querría hablarle, así que tendría que ir con Ukitake.

Fue con él apenas terminó con Ami.

-¡Ah, Karin-chan!- sonrió amablemente al verla. –Justamente quería hablar contigo…- su rostro de pronto se puso serio.

-¿D-de qué…?...- se sentó en la silla frente a él.

-Es sobre Hitsugaya-kun.- ella trató de no tensarse ante su nombre. -¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- inquirió serio.

Tragó saliva, su rostro convirtiéndose en varios tonos de rojo.

-¿A qué se refiere?...- por suerte no tartamudeó.

-Anteayer sus tutores me llamaron diciendo que por favor Hitsugaya-kun volviera a las sesiones, ya que por fin le habían estado haciendo bien. Y ayer fui a hablar con él, pero… reaccionó violentamente.- ella fingió sorpresa. –Dijo que no quería tener nada que ver contigo.- no pudo evitar la mueca de dolor que se arrastró a su rostro. –Luego hablé con él y se calmó, me pidió disculpas, pero dijo que no quería volver contigo.- el hombre mayor frunció el ceño. –Él no decía, "a terapia", él decía que no quería volver contigo. ¿Dijiste o hiciste algo que pudiera disgustarle, Karin-chan? Prometo que no te regañare.-

Se mordió el labio, en misma medida nerviosa y dolida por sus palabras.

-Yo… puede que lo haya… ofendido…- admitió en un susurro.

El director suspiró.

-De acuerdo… no te preocupes.- sonrió levemente. –Ya veré que hacer.- sus ojos brillaron con una idea.

Karin quiso preguntar, quiso más información pero no quería levantar sospechas, así que solo asintió, se despidió y volvió a su trabajo.

Pesé a las palabras de Ukitake, Toshiro no se apareció en dos semanas, y ella era demasiado cobarde para buscarlo por su cuenta.

Aunque a las tres semanas estaba considerando seriamente la idea.

Tenía que reparar su error.

Sin embargo no fue necesario.

Por fortuna él se apareció en su trabajo en la cafetería a su hora de salida un sábado.

No se veía contento, ni enojado o triste. Su expresión era una máscara de frialdad estoica.

-Tenemos que hablar.- fue lo primero que le dijo con el más serio de sus tonos.

-C-claro…- no pudo evitar tartamudear, sintiéndose vulnerable ante él. -¿Quieres ir a una cafetería o…?...-

-Vamos a mi casa.- la interrumpió, comenzando a caminar sin dirigirle una segunda mirada.

Solo pudo suspirar, siguiéndolo.

La casa del albino era diez veces más grande de lo que alguna vez podría soñar ser la miserable clínica en la que vivían los Kurosaki.

Él abrió la puerta para ella, que solo pudo pensar que nadie nunca le había hecho tal gesto caballeroso.

¿Ese chico en serio era real?

-¿Tus tutores?- preguntó nerviosa, mirando a todos lados en la enorme casa.

-No están.-

Eso fue todo lo que dijo mientras la guiaba por la mansión hasta un salón donde estaban acomodadas varias sillas, sillones, sofás, mesitas y un televisor gigante en la pared.

Él jaló una silla para que ella se sentara y luego se sentó en otra.

Permanecieron en silencio.

Karin no estaba segura de qué decir, no quería decir nada que pudiera enfadarlo. ¡Pero él no hablaba!

Con un suspiro, se decidió a hablar primero.

-Respecto al otro día…-

-Lo siento.- sus palabras la congelaron.

-¿Qué?...- no creía entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Tenías razón, estuvo mal besarte y lo siento.- el albino se llevó una mano a la frente, su fachada helada rompiéndose finalmente, demostrando lo incómodo que se sentía. –No sé en qué estaba pensando.- la miró como disculpándose.

-…Toshiro…- no se había esperado que le dijera eso. –N-no tienes que disculparte. Yo… yo también te besé, yo…- la interrumpió.

-Fue mi culpa y los dos lo sabemos.- él siempre era tan rotundo… como si sus palabras no tuvieran la mínima probabilidad de duda alguna. –Tú trataste de hacerme entrar en razón, y no te escuche porque… porque…- por un momento, pareció no saber cómo continuar, pero luego la miró determinado. –Estaba confundido.- dijo finalmente.

-¿Confundido?- pestañeó.

-Yo… estaba pensando cosas que no son.- admitió con un suspiro que parecía de resignación. –Pero ahora entiendo las cosas mejor.-

-Sigo sin entender que estás tratando de decirme, Toshiro…-

-Es Hitsugaya para ti, Kurosaki.- ella se quedó muda. –Y estoy tratando de decir que ahora tengo claro que no hay posibilidades de que pueda existir algo… romántico entre nosotros. Está bien, ya entiendo. No tenemos que seguir evitándonos…-

-Yo no te estaba evitando…- murmuró con un hilillo de voz, mirando al suelo.

-…Creí que no querrías verme.- dijo él.

-Yo creía que tú no querías verme.-

-Al principio no quería. Pero lo cierto es que lamento lo que pasó y quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Quiero volver con las sesiones, quiero tener nuestras conversaciones otra vez. Quiero que seamos amigos, como dijiste.-

-¿Y… y el beso?- bueno, "beso" era una forma de decirlo, porque más bien casi se habían devorado entre ellos.

-Ya te dije que lo siento por eso.- apartó la mirada. -¿No puedes solo… olvidarlo? Sé que hice mal pero… ¿podrías olvidarlo por mí?- la miró suplicante.

-¿Quieres que lo olvide?...- su voz no era más que un susurro estrangulado. Cuando él asintió, sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas. –E-está bien… si eso es lo que quieres.- se forzó a sí misma a sonreír.

Él suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias.- sonrió levemente, levantándose de la silla para acercársele. –Te prometo que no volveré a confundir las cosas.-

Cuando estuvo a solo pasos de ella, Karin no pudo resistirlo y se levantó.

-T-tengo que irme.- empezó a caminar hacia la salida apresuradamente, solo para recordar que no tenía idea qué camino tomar para salir de la enorme casa. –Yo… tengo que tomar otro turno en la cafetería hoy.- mintió. –Para suplir a mi hermana y eso...-

-Ah, sí, claro.- pareció decepcionado. –Te llevare a la salida.- suspiró.

Ella dejó que se adelantara varios pasos, no dispuesta a iniciar una conversación de camino, aunque en realidad la salida no estaba tan lejana, así que solo fue un minuto de incomodo silencio.

-Entonces… ¿nos vemos el lunes?- se despidió al llegar a la puerta.

El albino asintió.

-Hasta el lunes…-

-Hasta el lunes.-

La Kurosaki no estaba del todo segura respecto a qué fue eso.

Él quería que olvidara el beso… ¿por qué se arrepentía, o por qué no podían estar juntos?

Definitivamente no podían estar juntos, pero su corazón no se resignaba a dejar todo así.

Su corazón no se resignaba a que él no supiera de sus sentimientos. Que no supiera que lo amaba.

¿Estaría realmente tan mal declarársele a tu paciente-alumno?

Bueno, ya estaba lo suficientemente mal enamorarse de él.

Pero él la quería ¿cierto?

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca la hubiera besado de no tener sentimientos por ella.

Pero aparte de lo moralmente correcto según la sociedad… ¿estaba realmente bien rechazarlo o rechazar sus propios sentimientos solo por la ética y todas esas cosas que a larga no iban a importar nada?

Toshiro estaba en su último año, tan solo el mes que viene cumpliría los dieciocho…

¿Estaba tan mal iniciar una relación con él?

Técnicamente solo se llevaban cuatro años.

Ya en lunes y a solo minutos del receso, decidió que era una decisión que no podía tomar sola.

Hitsugaya odiaba ser tratado como un niño, y si ella lo amaba como hombre tendría que aprender a tratarlo como uno.

Hablaría con él, y decidirían lo que les convenía a ambos.

Pero claro, hablar acerca de eso implicaría decirle de sus sentimientos.

Tendría que ser valiente.

Era una adulta, no podía estarse comportando como una niña.

Solo era decirle que lo amaba.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-Buenos días.- el sonido monótono de la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos la hizo alzar la vista hacia donde el albino estaba entrando para sentarse en el diván el siguiente lunes.

-B-buenos días.- se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente. –Amm… y… ¿Cómo has estado estas semanas?- primero haría un poco de conversación, ya luego iría al tema que le interesaba.

-Mal.- declaró rotundamente como siempre, pero luego su gesto se suavizo y sonrió levemente. –Pero ahora estoy bien.-

Karin se sonrojó.

-Me… alegra oír eso.- suspiró, tamborileando sus dedos en su libreta. –Yo también estoy bien ahora…-

Él la miró con interés.

-¿Has estado mal?- preguntó con cautela.

-Mucho…- ¿Sería aquel un buen momento para decirle como se sentía? –Yo realmente te echaba de menos…- era un buen comienzo.

-Yo igual… Ukitake fue el que me hizo verlo…-

Aunque ella ya se lo suponía, se sorprendió.

-¿Habló contigo?... ¿Le contaste todo?...-

-No, no le dije nada. Pero él me hizo dejar de ser tan testarudo y darme cuenta de que fui yo el que cometí el error, y luego me puse a pensar y decidí…- ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Error?...- susurró dolida. -¿Entonces crees que fue un error?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su expresión se mantuvo feroz.

-¿No lo crees tú?- ladeó el rostro, de repente a la defensiva. –Tú misma lo dijiste ese día, eso estuvo mal. ¿Recuerdas?- su tono se volvió frío de nuevo.

Karin decidió actuar con cautela, no quería meter la pata de nuevo.

-Sí, pero… Tal vez… Tal vez yo estaba confundida ese día y tal vez ya no lo estoy más…- dijo cuidadosa pero firmemente, pensando bien cada palabra pero siendo sincera.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- entrecerró los ojos, su postura rígida.

Ella se paró y dejó su libreta, ajustó sus lentes y se sentó en el diván junto a él.

Tímidamente estiró sus manos e hizo amago de tomar las suyas, pero las apartó bruscamente.

Lo miró tristemente, antes de llenarse de determinación.

Debía decirle. Debía decirle que lo amaba. Y enfrentar las consecuencias.

Una vez que le dijera, los dos decidirían qué hacer. Juntos, tomarían la decisión.

Ella aceptaría cualquier cosa que él decidiera, si no quería seguir, aunque le dolería, lo aceptaría, y si él quería seguir con lo suyo, si él la quería, aunque no sería nada fácil, ella aceptaría con mucho gusto. Aunque le haría las debidas advertencias, lo hablarían bien, y estaba segura de que llegarían a un acuerdo. Para bien o para mal.

-Quiero decir que yo… yo no te consideró solo un alumno más… ni creo que seas un niño…- lo miró fijamente, tratando de transmitirle su sinceridad. –Yo te veo como a un hombre, Toshiro.- a estas alturas, el rostro de la pelinegra era escarlata. –Un hombre al que amo.-

Por un momento, todo fue silencio.

Karin hubiera esperado hablar las cosas civilizadamente, como adultos. Ella realmente quería hacer eso.

Hablar.

De verdad esa era la única intención de su declaración.

Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que si le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos, terminarían justo como habían terminado.

Cero palabras.

Solo él acorralándola contra el diván con sus manos traviesas paseándose por todo su cuerpo mientras sus bocas se fundían en un apasionado beso.

No podía decir que le molestara mucho.

(N/A: Por cierto, Advertencia, en este capítulo hay LIME :v y si, lo dije hasta ahora aproposito uwur)

Enredó sus manos en su blanco cabello, besándolo con la misma pasión.

No podía resistirse a él.

No estaban discutiendo como niños ni hablando como adultos, solo cediendo a sus impulsos y deseos como adolescentes.

¡Y no le importaba!

Simplemente porque se sentía tan, pero tan bien.

Estaba vistiendo con una blusa holgada y unas calzas negras bastante ajustadas, y las manos de él estaban una colándose por su blusa y la otra masajeando su trasero igual que la última vez… él debía tener alguna especia de fetiche con eso…

Ella no quería quedarse muy atrás, así que empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su uniforme hasta quitársela deslizándola por sus hombros, acariciando con dedos ansiosos la suave piel de su fuerte torso, rasgando levemente con sus uñas.

Lo sintió tensarse ante sus caricias, solo para luego sentir sus grandes manos levantando su blusa hasta el cuello, palpando sus pechos aún por encima del sujetador experimentalmente, antes de darles un ligero apretón.

Apretó su boca fuertemente contra la de él para no gemir, pero él se separó y lamió su camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo suavemente mientras comenzaba a frotar lentamente sus senos, acariciando con sus pulgares el trozo de piel que el sujetador no alcanzaba a cubrir.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda, gimiendo su nombre.

Lo sintió sonreír contra la zona justo detrás de su oreja, y una risita se le escapó cuando comenzó dar pequeños mordiscos justo ahí.

Mientras seguía masajeando sus senos y succionando su cuello, ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura.

Sintió su erección rozando contra su intimidad y ambos gimieron, para que luego ella lo jalara para besarlo de nuevo, entrelazando sus lenguas mientras molían sus caderas en busca de más de la placentera sensación.

Ella clavó sus uñas en sus hombros casi al punto de la extracción de sangre, teniendo problemas para respirar al sentir su dureza contra su suavidad.

El sudor comenzó a perlar su frente mientras él volvía a su cuello, y se restregaba contra ella cada vez más duro. Karin casi grito ante eso, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder y la humedad entre sus piernas ir en aumento.

Se sentía a punto de estallar…

Pero, desgraciadamente, el momento se vio interrumpido cuando la alarma que indicaba el fin del receso sonó.

La Kurosaki maldijo mentalmente, el Hitsugaya, por otro lado, maldijo a los cuatro vientos.

Permanecieron totalmente quietos por un momento.

La chica se estaba planteando mentalmente la idea de mandar todo a la mierda y tirársele encima hasta terminar lo que habían empezado, pero pronto llegaría su siguiente paciente, y eso no sería lindo.

Con un suspiro, desenredo sus extremidades de él, mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

-¿Realmente tengo que irme?...- refunfuñó el albino con el rostro hundido en su cuello, indispuesto a quitársele de encima.

Ella rió alegremente, mientras continuaba jadeando.

-Sí, tienes que ir a clases.- levantó su barbilla y picoteó dulcemente sus labios. –Pero espérame a la salida. Ahora definitivamente tenemos que hablar.-

Él se alejó a regañadientes, levantándola también.

Recogió su camiseta y se la puso, para gran decepción de la fémina, que había estado admirando "disimuladamente" su fantástico six pack.

-Umm…- el chico se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras la atención de la mayor ahora estaba completamente en la MUY notable erección que por supuesto que aún seguía ahí. –Necesito usar tu baño…- murmuró casi tímido.

Karin apretó los muslos juntos mientras trataba de deshacerse de los pensamientos sucios de lo que podría hacer Toshiro en el baño.

-Claro.- solo dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos, reprimiendo sus ganas de espiarlo cuando se adentró en el cuarto de baño.

Oh, cielos… era una completa depravada.

Pero bueno, pensó mientras se acomodaba la ropa y peinaba su cabello con los dedos, Toshiro no se le quedaba muy atrás.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Las asuste, no? e.e Creyeron q el drama seguiria, verdad? e_e

JAJAJA! Celeste Kaomy Troll-Queen me llaman 3:D (en realidad no)

XD

Ok, el drama se ira por ahora, pero no lo extrañen que despues vuelve, eh! ;D

Por ahora se tendran que conformar con mucho humor, romance cliché super empalagoso, y toneladas de LIME y tensión sexual! 8D

Lo sé, deben estar devastadas y super tristes por eso e3é

Soy tan cruel! uwu

Qué les pareció el POV Karin? c: Se mantendrá así por ahora cx

Bueno, la cuota de los 15 reviews si quieren cap mañana se mantiene! n.n

Los personajes de Tite y me voy a dormir porque tengo mucho sueño! D:

Un dato sobre mí: Mis parejas favoritas de Bleach son: Toshiro y Karin (obvio) Ichigo y Rukia (hubo una epoca en la que estaba super obsesionada con ellos) Gin y Rangiku (GIIIIIIIINNN TToTT) Ulquiorra y Orihime (cuando están juntos se me hacen perfectos :3 creo que son mejores personas en la presencia del otro) Jinta y Yuzu (se me hacen muy tiernos, y me enamore de ellos con un omake x3) Kyoraku y Nanao (no pregunten xD) Urahara y Yoruichi (son sexys) Hirako y Hiyori (en realidad a ellos los amo por los fanfics xP) Kenpachi y Unohana (los shippeo desde siempre) y estoy tomando gusto por Yukio y Riruka :P

Y bueno, ni hablo de Isshin y Masaki o me voy a deprimir ._.

Esos son mis gustos, respeto totalmente a los que piensan diferente, así que espero q hagan lo mismo n_n

Bueno, tengo un muy importante anuncio q quiero hacer, q creo que les interesara, pero me muero de sueño así q lo hare en el cap 5 :V

Aquí un cap más largo :'D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo cinco: Marca de propiedad.

Recostada en el diván, Karin no podía dejar de sonreír.

Apenas Toshiro salió del baño, con el cabello mojado y luciendo claramente agitado (cosa que no ayudo en nada a la hiperactiva imaginación de la morena), tuvo que irse para no llegar tarde a clases, no sin antes darle un beso que era la razón de su estúpida sonrisa.

Haruko, su próxima paciente, llegó para su sesión sin tocar como era su costumbre, ya que ella era una chica rebelde que decía odiar al mundo, y alzó una ceja ante su imagen de idiota enamorada.

Sonrojada hasta las orejas, se disculpó y fue a su lugar, iniciando la sesión.

Las horas pasaron tortuosamente lento para el gusto de la Kurosaki.

No podía esperar para la hora de salir y poder hablar con su chico de ojos turquesas… o besarlo…

…O más…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se regañó y maldijo a sus hormonas, y a su padre, que seguramente le había heredado la depravación.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida de los estudiantes, tuvo que contenerse a sí misma, recordándose que ella salía diez minutos después para no tropezar con la ola de alumnos desesperados por largarse de la escuela.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo y se retiró antes de que cualquier otro profesor lo hiciera, temiendo que el dueño de sus pensamientos se impacientara y se fuera.

Aunque la verdad era que ella estaba impaciente…

Contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio ahí, recostado contra un árbol frente a la puerta, aguardando por ella.

Los dos se acercaron apresuradamente, como si no pudieran estar ni un segundo más lejos del otro, maldiciendo el no poder tocarse, abrazarse, o besarse, o algo…

Pero tenían que disimular, estaban en plena calle pública y alguien podía verlos.

El albino se inclinó un poco sobre ella cuando estuvieron a pasos de distancia

-¿Tu casa o mi casa?- preguntó casi en su oído, divertido por el doble sentido que podría tener su pregunta.

Karin estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-Mi casa está llena de gente chismosa.- bufó levemente, pensando como nunca podría tener privacidad con Yuzu, Jinta y el viejo cerca.

-Mis tutores están, y ellos también son unos chismosos.- él también bufó.

Y los dos rieron brevemente, pensando, seguramente, en lo bien que congeniarían sus familias.

-Vamos a la casa abandonada.- finalmente dijo ella, refiriéndose a la casa donde se habían dado su primer beso. Los iris turquesas se oscurecieron levemente y ella se sonrojó al saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando. -¡Oye, pero solo vamos a hablar!- chilló.

Él casi, casi, hizo un mohín.

Apenas llegaron a la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, sin embargo, Toshiro la tomó de la cintura y le dio un breve beso al que no pudo resistirse, pero que de igual modo terminó rápido, demasiado para su gusto.

-Lo siento.- dijo él, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. –No aguantaba las ganas de tocarte.- se separó de ella y fue sacudir uno de los sofás que permanecían intactos en la sala. –Ven, siéntate. Hablaremos.- la tomó de la mano y la jaló a su regazo.

¿Por qué no dejaba de enrojecerla?

-Umm…- no estaba segura por dónde comenzar. –Empieza tú.- decidió pasarle la pelota. –Seguro que también tienes cosas que quieres decir…-

-Sí, en realidad.- asintió. –Como, por ejemplo, que quiero saber porque diablos me dejaste creer el sábado que estábamos bien como amigos, y luego hoy no pasan ni cinco minutos y ya estamos con la lengua del otro metida hasta la garganta.- alzó una ceja.

Karin no dejaba de preguntarse si era normal sonrojarse tanto.

-¡N-no lo digas de ese modo!- lo miró mal.

El muy bastardo luchaba por contener una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero entenderte, Karin…- se cruzó de brazos, cualquier rastro de humor desaparecido. -¿Qué sientes por mí realmente?-

Ella apartó la mirada.

Sabía que lo amaba.

Estaba tan completa e infantilmente enamorada de él…

La cuestión era…

¿Decir o no decir la verdad?

Lamentablemente, la opción más lógica, aunque más terrorífica, era decir la verdad.

-Yo… te amo…- bueno, era más fácil simplemente soltarlo sin siquiera mirarlo. Lo que fue difícil fue volver su mirada a él después de soltarle aquellas palabras. El chico solo la miraba con ojos amplios. –Y… y entiendo que no sientas lo mismo. No tienes que preocuparte, sé que amar es algo muy fuerte y aún eres muy joven y… y…- juntó sus manos, insegura de cómo continuar.

-Karin…- él tragó saliva, nervioso y sorprendido, evidentemente no se había esperado que ella dijera aquello. –Yo… yo…- por un momento se quedó en blanco y ella sintió un miedo atroz de lo que pudiera contestar, pero luego él suspiró. –Yo no… no soy muy bueno con las palabras… cuando se trata de estos asuntos, pero… yo quiero estar contigo y… y yo… y-yo también… yo también te…- su boca se abría y se cerraba, las palabras no pudiendo arrastrar su camino más allá de sus labios, su rostro volviéndose rojo remolacha.

Y Karin sintió ternura.

Ternura porque sabía que él era demasiado tímido en ese sentido para soltar palabras que a su juicio eran tan serias e íntimas.

Y eso solo demostraba que él, a pesar de que no era capaz de decirlo debido a tanto tartamudeo y rubor, era mucho más sincero que aquellos que decían "te amo" cada dos minutos.

Cubrió su boca con su mano.

-Está bien…- dijo suavemente. –No tienes que decirlo… Yo entiendo.- sonrió, conteniéndose de reír ante su cara de completo alivio como si solo le hubieran dado agua luego de días de estar en el desierto sin dicho elemento vital.

-Y…- habló él luego de que su sonrojo disminuyera. -¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a… intentarlo? ¿Estar juntos?- preguntó con cautela.

Ella lo meditó.

-Soy tu psicóloga.- le recordó.

-No me importa.-

-Si estamos juntos tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que termine el año o me despedirán.- advirtió.

-Estoy dispuesto.-

-No lo voy a hacer sin la aprobación de tu familia.- por supuesto que se lo iba a decir a sus familiares, no quería ser arrestada o algo.

-Te amaran.-

-Y nada de besarnos en la escuela.-

Silencio.

Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo escéptica.

Él suspiró y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Bien.- soltó completamente a regañadientes, antes de envolver sus brazos a su alrededor y acomodarla mejor en su regazo. -¿Pero puedo seguir besándote cuando quiera en cualquier otro lugar, no?- rozó su nariz con la suya, de antemano sabiendo su respuesta.

Ella sonrió completamente radiante sin poder evitarlo.

-Claro.- afirmó justo un segundo antes de que sus labios se fundieran en un apasionado beso.

Pasaron un buen rato besándose antes de que la llamada de una muy preocupada Yuzu los interrumpiera.

Prometiendo verse mañana y dándose un último beso, se despidieron luego de que él la llevara a su casa.

Entró suspirando de felicidad tonta.

Su gemela la abordó con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tardaste?- zapateó con una mejilla inflada.

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?- se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una jarra de jugo de naranja, vertiendo el contenido en un vaso. –Le harás mal al bebé.- comenzó a beber su jugo.

-¡Yo estoy tran...!...- de repente se cortó a media frase, su rostro pálido. –K-Kari-Karin-chan…- se llevó una mano a la boca, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió despreocupada antes de volver a beber su jugo.

Yuzu siempre exageraba por todo.

-E-eso… e-eso es… eso es…- de repente, su palidez cambió a un tenue sonrojo, y sonrió pícaramente. -¿Eso es un chupón?- apuntó a su cuello, sus ojos mieles brillantes, su sonrisa antojándosele como demoniaca aunque otros podrían pensar que era angelical.

Karin escupió su jugo.

-¡¿Qué?!- de inmediato, corrió escaleras arriba hacía el cuarto de baño, ignorando las burlonas carcajadas de su hermana.

Efectivamente, eso en su cuello era un maldito chupón. Bueno, tres. Uno apenas visible detrás de su oreja, pero que era al más grande, otro en su clavícula, y otro no tan grande pero MUY visible en medio de su garganta.

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

¿En qué momento se los había hecho?

Bueno, no es como si ella hubiera estado prestando mucha atención con lo increíble que la estaba haciendo sentir.

Pero aun así… ¡¿cómo se había atrevido?!

Iba a matarlo.

Yuzu entró al baño sosteniendo una bufanda, aun con su estúpida sonrisita.

-Así que… supongo que tú y ese chico se arreglaron, ¿no?- su sonrisa podría iluminar toda una habitación.

-Cállate, Yuzu.- bufó, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos. –No puedo creer que estuve caminando todo el día así…- se lamentó.

La más alta rió, ganándose una mirada matadora.

-Tranquila, Karin-chan. Es una cosa perfectamente normal.- ¿si era tan normal entonces por qué mierdas parecía como si acabara de ganarse el premio más fabuloso en la historia del puto universo? –Así que… ¡¿Cómo fue?!- le brincó encima tomando su mano.

La pelinegra suspiró. Sabía que llegaría este momento. El temido momento de hablar con Yuzu.

¡Y todo por culpa de ese miserable!

Hitsugaya Toshiro era hombre muerto.

-¿Es realmente necesario?...- preguntó resignada.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo, todo!- chilló antes de manear las cejas. –Cada detalle.-

Ella solo pudo bufar.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, en el receso, apenas Toshiro cerró la puerta de la sala donde tenían sus sesiones, ella lo agarró del cabello y tiró de él hasta sentarlo en el diván ante sus quejas.

-¿Por qué diablos fue eso?- gruñó él sobándose la cabeza una vez lo soltó bruscamente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con el rostro en llamas, y no precisamente por pena, la bufanda que su hermana le había dado firmemente enredada en su cuello.

Entendimiento iluminó los ojos del menor, que lucho inútilmente con una sonrisa queriendo abrirse camino en sus facciones.

-¿Tienes el descaro de sonreír, maldito?- rugió con una ceja temblándole.

Él se encogió de hombros, la sonrisa finalmente asomándose, y ella lo hubiera golpeado si no fuera tan pero tan lindo.

-Déjame ver como quedaron.- pidió medio riéndose mientras se paraba y quitaba la bufanda.

Ella, por alguna razón que no terminaba de entender, lo dejó hacer, con el rostro rojo pero esta vez no de furia.

El albino no pudo evitar la sonrisa de orgullo que extendió sus labios al ver las marcas, y esta vez ella si le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a sentirte orgulloso por esto?! ¡¿Por qué diablos me lo hiciste?!- estaba a un pelo de arrancarle la cabeza.

El muy maldito volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Se llama "marca de propiedad".- la pelinegra lo miró como advirtiéndole que si no decía algo pronto iba a matarlo en serio. –En una conversación con Ichimaru… una incómoda conversación… él me dijo que era la forma de decirle al mundo que una chica te pertenecía.- de nuevo, un encogimiento de hombros. –Y yo en ese momento no estaba seguro de lo que sentías por mí, así que… solo quise sentir por un tiempo que…- de pronto, se ruborizó. –Solo quise sentirte mía.- murmuró en voz apenas audible.

¿Por qué, oh, por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? No dejaba de maravillarse en cómo podía ir de bastardo arrogante a tímido adorable en solo segundos.

Y por supuesto, no pudo enojarse con él.

Pero no iba a dejárselo pasar tampoco.

-De acuerdo. Te perdonó por esta vez.- se encogió de hombros también.

-¿Eh? ¿No qué querías matarme?- alzó una ceja.

-Nop, está bien.- sonrió de lado. –Siempre y cuando me dejes marcarte también.-

Él se vio totalmente espantado.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Matsumoto e Ichimaru no me dejaran vivir si me aparezco con un chupón!- casi chilló.

-Primero.- se llevó las manos a las caderas. –No fue solo uno, fueron tres. Segundo. Yuzu no me dejó vivir a mí tampoco, así que es lo justo. Y tercero. No te estoy preguntando.-

-¿Y qué pasó con eso de no besarse en la escuela?-

-Oh, no te voy a besar.- aseguró.

-Vas a hacerme algo peor.- señaló.

-Te va a gustar y ambos lo sabemos.-

El chico la miró por un momento antes de suspirar y recostarse en el diván, rindiéndose mientras exponía su cuello a su disposición.

Ella sonrió cual niña a la que le dieron lo que quería en navidad y se sentó en su regazo.

Deshizo la corbata de su uniforme y desabrochó los primeros dos botones.

Hitsugaya, que al principio había estado tranquilo y despreocupado, se tensó.

Con lo que esperaba fuera una mirada seductora, se fue inclinando lentamente, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Posó sus manos en su hombro y miró por la zona expuesta, buscando el lugar donde dejaría su "marca de propiedad".

El hueco de su cuello, decidió de inmediato. Ahí sería más visible.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, lamió el lugar elegido, haciéndolo tensarse aún más, antes de morder.

Morder con fuerza.

Lo notó apretar los bordes del diván con fuerza, antes de concentrarse en succionar la piel entre sus dientes con esmero, como recordaba vagamente que él había hecho el día anterior.

Estuvo un buen rato sorbiendo su piel, disfrutando de como su respiración se aceleraba, antes de trasladarse a la zona justo debajo de su oreja y lamer un poco antes de darle un fuerte mordisco que lo hizo retorcerse, no sabía si por dolor u otra cosa, y volver a chupar con ímpetu, para luego ir a la zona donde latía su pulso y repetir el proceso.

Se separó de él un poco para observar su obra maestra.

Apenas se notaban en ese momento, pero sabía que pronto serían más visibles.

Sonrió ante la cara que estaba poniendo su… novio, sí, novio, cuyo rostro estaba ridículamente rojo y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Karin…- murmuró aún sin abrir los ojos. –Fueron cuatro…-

-¿Mmm?- pestañeó.

-Revisa bien.- solo dijo.

Comprendiendo lo que quería decir, la chica tiró un poco del cuello de su blusa, encontrando un cuarto chupón justo por encima de su pecho izquierdo.

Su rostro se tornó escarlata por milésima vez desde que lo conocía.

Cielos, realmente la había tenido muy distraída para no hacerla notar cuándo le hacía eso.

Encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando su vergüenza, abrió más su camisa, dispuesta a completar el "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

Después de eso, todos los alumnos a los que atendió le preguntaron por la enorme sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro.

A la hora de la salida, de nuevo tuvo que contenerse de no correr a su encuentro.

-Entonces… ¿a dónde vamos?- sonrió de lado él cuando se encontraron, mirándola con lo que la pelinegra pudo leer en sus ojos era picardía.

-No te hagas ilusiones, hoy quiero ver a tus tutores y contarle sobre lo nuestro.-

Su sonrisa desapareció en una mueca de inconformidad.

-Ellos no están…- murmuró nada convencido en realidad de sus palabras.

La Kurosaki había aprendido cuando el Hitsugaya le mentía.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces supongo que aprovecharemos y le diremos a mi familia de lo nuestro entonces.- sonrió dulcemente.

Él puso mala cara ante la derrota mientras suspiraba.

-¡Bien! Vayamos a ver a mis tutores… Pero te lo advierto.- sonrió casi malvadamente. –Ellos no te dejaran respirar cuando se enteren.-

Ella lo miró insegura.

-¿No dijiste que me amarían?- inquirió algo temerosa.

No estaba segura de que toleraría no caerle bien a su familia… ni que quisieran enviarla a la cárcel.

-Oh, ellos te amaran, sin duda.- aseguró sin dejar de sonreír. –Pero yo te lo advertí, Karin.- su sonrisa se volvió indescifrable. –Aparte, de que ya conoces a Matsumoto…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- comenzaron a caminar a casa del menor mientras él seguía con esa sonrisa misteriosa. -¡Responde!-

Estuvo todo el camino insistiéndole para que aclarara sus palabras, pero el de raro cabello no cedió.

Aunque de todos modos no permaneció con la duda mucho tiempo, pues apenas les dijeron a sus tutores acerca de su relación, la pelinegra se encontró inmediatamente que, tal como Toshiro le había advertido, no la estaban dejando respirar.

O al menos Rangiku-san no la estaba dejando respirar, encerrándola en un enorme abrazo, sofocándola entre sus dos enormes pechos, mientras el bastardo que era el hombre que amaba se reía burlonamente por su situación el muy maldito.

-¡Sabía que había algo entre ustedes!- chillaba la pechugona aun ahogándola. -¡Se notaba a leguas la tensión sexual!-

Las risas del de ojos turquesas finalmente pararon.

-¡Matsumoto!- regañó como si su tía fuera la niña entre ellos.

El tío de Toshiro, Gin, recordaba que se llamaba, finalmente decidió hablar, para salvarla de una vez.

-Ya, ya, Ran-chan… Será mejor que dejes ir a la niña antes de que dejes a tu sobrino sin novia que festejarle. Y no hay manera de que nuestro sobrinito se consiga a otra mujer que lo aguante.- sonrió burlonamente ante la mirada fulminante del menor.

-Ichimaru…- solo gruñó peligrosamente él.

Rangiku, con un mohín, finalmente dejó ir a la de ojos oscuros, que jadeó desesperadamente en busca de aire.

El albino se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-Te dije que era mala idea.- susurró en su oído.

En cuanto la pelinegra finalmente recuperó el aire, lo codeó levemente.

-No fue tan malo… creo…- él pareció compadecerse de ella y abrazarla contra sí mientras unía sus labios en un pequeño beso.

Fue el flash de una cámara lo que los hizo separarse como si el otro quemara.

Gin y Rangiku se carcajeaban mientras miraban las fotos que habían tomado.

Karin solo rió, mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por haber olvidado que no estaban solos, Toshiro, sin embargo, no pareció contento, y de inmediato fue a reclamarle a los mayores y tratar de quitarles la cámara.

Ella miró la escena enternecida, porque a pesar de que el de ojos turquesa proclamaba a sus tíos completamente irritantes y se la pasaba regañándolos como si ellos fueran los que necesitaran niñera, se podía notar el cariño entre ellos.

Pasaron unas horas más conversando con la desfachatada mujer y el hombre un poco escalofriante pero agradable antes de que la morena decidiera que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-¿No quieres un pequeño recorrido por la casa antes de irte?- sugirió su novio, obviamente tratando de retenerla más tiempo.

-Está bien, supongo…- accedió nerviosa, incapaz de decirle que no.

-Bueno, bueno…- rió Rangiku. –Ustedes vayan a divertirse, yo y Gin saldremos fuera a una cena de negocios.- se acercó a la pareja más joven y colocó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de cada uno. -¡En caso de que Karin-chan quiera quedarse dejé comida suficiente para los dos!- gritó mientras jalaba al mayor fuera del lugar.

-¡Matsumoto!- gruñó el albino menor. -¡Ella ya dijo que se va!-

-¡Nadie se cree eso!- fue lo último que gritó la mayor antes de desaparecer de la vista.

El de ojos turquesa bufó rodando los ojos.

-No le hagas caso. Sígueme.- la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarla por las escaleras.

La de ojos oscuros no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pensando cómo sería caminar con él de ese modo en la calle, en público, frente a todo el mundo, sin nada que ocultar.

Hitsugaya la guió por toda la gigantesca casa, enseñándole el comedor, la cocina, la sala de estar, la biblioteca, la piscina, el sótano, el ático, la terraza, y decenas de habitaciones más que en realidad no recordaba.

Cuando le mostró la sala de juegos, sin embargo, a la morena le pareció algo sin duda inolvidable.

¡Nunca había visto tantos videojuegos en su vida!

-¡¿Podemos jugar, podemos jugar?!- rogó colgándose de su brazo dando brinquitos.

Él rodó los ojos, divertido.

-Pareces una niña.- se burló, sin embargo, la jaló hacia un gran televisor al que conecto una Xbox. –En realidad, Ichimaru es el que más juega con estas cosas. No tengo tanta práctica en videojuegos.- reconoció pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Tendré piedad de ti.- le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

Pasaron la siguiente hora jugando videojuegos (Karin dándole una paliza a Hitsugaya), hasta que el teléfono de la chica sonó.

La pelinegra bufó, teniendo una buena idea de quién la estaba llamando.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- chilló histérica su gemela.

Ella suspiró, frotándose las sienes.

-Lo siento, Yuzu. Estaba en casa de Toshiro y se me pasó la hora.-

-¡¿Estás en casa de tu novio?!- ahora su chillido era de emoción.

No negar o afirmar aquello, la de ojos oscuros decidió simplemente irse por las ramas.

-No te preocupes, estaré en casa en poco tiempo, ¿sí?- cambió de tema estratégicamente.

-¡Oh, no, de ninguna manera!- alzó una ceja ante aquellas palabras. -¡Aprovecha todo lo que puedas con tu novio!- rió pícaramente.

La morena se sonrojó.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿No quieres que cené en casa?-

-No es que no quiera que cenes en casa, solo que quiero más que cenes con tu novio. Es más, ¡te doy permiso para que vuelvas a la hora que quieras! ¡O mañana!- a estas alturas, el rostro de la gemela de mal carácter podía compararse con un tomate.

-¡N-no digas tonterías! ¡Ya te dije que estaré en casa en poco tiempo!- gruñó molesta y avergonzada.

-¡Eso nadie te lo cree, Karin-chan!- volvió a reír pícaramente su hermana.

Molesta como estaba, colgó el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Tu hermana?- el albino alzó una blanquecina ceja.

Suspiró.

-Seh… Me acaba de dar permiso para ausentarme toda la noche. Es una pervertida, el viejo la está contagiando.- negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. –Como sea, dudo que me permita comer si me aparezco por allí así que… ¿crees que pueda comer aquí y luego me marchó?- pestañeó suplicante.

-Claro.- la miró con ojos turquesas indescifrables. –Será un placer.- sonrió de lado.

Y, por supuesto, Karin volvió a sonrojarse.

Continuara...

Holis! :D

Dios! Este cap lo iba a subir antes, pero me costó mucho! Tuve que cambiarle varias cosas...

En fin, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Ya ni voy a hacer advertencias de lo que hay o no hay en el capítulo, pero si no son de las personas que están acostumbradas a los LEMONS fuertes, les recomiendo no seguir con la lectura de este fic :3

De todas maneras, por las dudas, apesar de que NO hay exactamente un Lemon, en el prox cap la CLASIFICACIÓN CAMBIA a M! BD

Debido a que hay Lime FUERTE n_n

Lo que pasa es que en mi mente enferma solo es Lemon cuando hay penetración, así que... el Lemon todavía se hara esperar, pero se vienen Limes realmente FUERTES!

Sobre aviso no hay engaño uwu

Bueno, ya han visto mi nueva, hermosa y sensual nueva imagen de perfil? *o*

Fue hecha con ayuda de mi gran amiga Angelica Romero :'D Amenla! owo

Quería una imagen 100% HitsuKarin para probar mi amor y como una promesa de que no se preocupen cuando me vaya, porque volvere :')

O más bien como un recordatorio a mí y a mi flojera de que tengo que volver xD

Bue, ahora que FINALMENTE subi un cap temprano y no me estoy cayendo muerta de dormida, les dire lo que quería decirles antes cx

Yo me considero una servidora al HitsuKarin, y casi me mata tener que irme T.T porque disfrutó mucho haciendo los OS, pero, ya saben, familia, escuela, long-fics, la puta vida social :'v así que volvere en vacaciones a hacer los OS, antes del cumple de Toshiro, I promise x3

Y, desde ya les aviso, volvere con un Querida HitsuKarinista! 8D Esta vez, nuestra querida Matsumoto Rangiku nos enviara algo para levantarnos el animo después de tantas amenazas de muerte! XP

Luego de eso, haré la última parte de Lo Dejó Ir, claro :P

Y después...

USTEDES DECIDIRAN QUE HARE DESPUÉS! :DD

Pidan lo que quieran, una continuación, denme un tema para un OS, o que haga del punto de vista de Toshiro un OS que hice del punto de vista de Karin o viceversa!

LO QUE QUIERAN, TODO, LO HARE! :)

Aunque me lleve mil años xP

Quiero decir, tengo 400 fics que hacer, (sip, 400, avanzamos otro centenar *3* no gracias a mí ._.) así que bien podría emplear al menos una centena de ellos en cumplir todos los caprichos de mis amadas lectoras :'3

CUALQUIER PEDIDO QUE TENGAN DEJENLO EN UN REVIEW DE ESTE FIC, Tratamiento Psicológico, EN CUALQUIER CAPÍTULO QUE GUSTEN, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE! Si no se acuerdan ni la mitad de los fics que hice (:v) entonces pasense por mi cuenta y fijense y elijan xDDD

FICS QUE NO NECESITAN PEDIR:

Vacío. (Ese de fantasia q dije q iba a continuar pero nunca lo hice, :V es uno de los primeros q voy a hacer)

Seis Meses Contigo. (Porque ya les dije q lo continuaria en 2016)

Segunda Oportunidad. (Ese fic tuvo final cerrado, pero planeó hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Karin, sin embargo eso no será pronto o3o)

Hielo. (Me da curiosidad saber lo que dirán cuando vean como continua e.e)

Aunque bueno, Hielo y Segunda Oportunidad también podrán elegirlos si quieren que los haga pronto...

ELIJAN LOS FICS QUE QUIERAN QUE CONTINUE O TENGAN OTRA PERSPECTIVA, Y LOS QUE MÁS VOTOS TENGAN LOS HARE PRIMERO! X3

Lo captan? OwO Si no, supongo q pueden decirmelo en un review y lo vuelvo a explicar en el proximo cap :PP

En cuanto a las q propongan temas para nuevos OS's, supongo q eso los dejare para lo último o los hare a la par ¿quién sabe? ewe

Bueno, digo esto desde ya para estarselos recordando desde ahora hasta el último cap y que no lo desperdicien, pues es algo para ustedes, porque, como ya dije, soy tan solo una servidora del HitsuKarin que quiere subir los numeros y la moral de nuestro pequeño fandom y hacer feliz a sus lectoras ;D

Muy bien, después de otra larga N/A de las mías xv los personajes de Tite y me despido! :DDD

COMENTEN! *O*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo seis: Experiencia nueva.

(N/A: Última advertencia, realmente, yo no quiero quejicas de mente cerrada por aquí reclamando y creyendose los dueños de la razón arruinando la diversión de otros solo por ignorancia o intolerancia. Admito que yo no soy la persona más tolerante del mundo, pero no jodo a nadie. Escribo para divertirme y divertir :) Así que... Advertencia: DEJAR DE LEER ESTE FANFIC SI NO ESTÁS ALTAMENTE FAMILIARIZADO CON LA LITERATURA EROTICA. O, en otras palabras, si no te gusta lo Hard XD)

Cuando Rangiku-san dijo que había dejado comida para los dos, Karin se había imaginado que sería algo preparado, y no las dos pizzas obviamente obtenidas de pizzería barata.

Aunque bueno, no se quejaba, y Toshiro parecía agradecer a todas las deidades porque su tía no haya preparado la cena.

-¿Tan mal cocina?- rió mientras mordisqueaba su porción.

-No tienes idea…- se estremeció de asco. –Esperó que nunca tengas que pasar por la horrible experiencia de probar su comida.-

-Que tierno.- bufó, divertida. –Aunque yo también conozco a alguien así, una amiga de mi hermano.- se estremeció al pensar en Inoue.

Él la miró con ojos cautelosos.

-Hablando de eso… dijiste que me ibas a llevar con tu familia… ¿tu hermano también estará ahí?- alzó una ceja.

-No, y tienes suerte de que así sea. Él es algo… sobreprotector.- bufó otra vez.

-Sí, ya me has hablado de él antes, creo.- recordó de una de sus sesiones. -¿Qué crees que opine tu familia de lo nuestro? Quiero decir, ya conozco a tu hermana pero…-

-Créeme, ellos empezaran a planear la boda apenas se enteren.- rodó los ojos bufando mientras él la miraba atónito.

-¿Incluso tu padre?- no parecía creerle.

-Él más que nadie.- sonrió muy a su pesar. –Y también querrá nietos.- bufó una vez más con una mezcla de cariño y fastidio.

Lo notó sonrojarse.

-¿No tiene nietos ya?-

-Sí, dos nietas, hijas de mi hermano. Y mi hermana también está embarazada de gemelos. Pero ese viejo nunca tiene suficiente.- bufó de nuevo.

-Karin, ¿quieres dejar de bufar?- Toshiro ya estaba harto de su manía de bufar cada dos minutos.

Ella bufó con toda la intención del mundo, a lo que él solo negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos.

-Que infantil.- ahora bufó él, y ella lo abofeteó en la cara con la pizza, llenándole la mejilla y parte del pelo con el queso derretido.

La miró como si quisiera matarla, una vena hinchándose en su sien y su mandíbula tensa, solo haciendo su expresión más letal cuando ella empezó a carcajearse.

-Te pasa.- siguió riendo.

-Te voy a…- calló de repente cuando ella, en un arrebato juguetón, le lamió la mejilla, limpiando los rastros de queso.

-Rico.- se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Él la miró con una expresión en blanco por un segundo, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

La pegó contra la pared más cercana y sujetó sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una mano muy al disgusto de la chica, que estaba ansiosa por tocarlo, mientras que con la otra mano la ayudó para enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Bueno, a decir verdad la Kurosaki hace tiempo que había estado preguntándose cuánto tardarían en lanzarse sobre el otro.

-Eres mala, Karin…- murmuró contra su boca. –Te mereces un castigo…- apretó su agarre en sus manos para no dejarla ir, su mano libre serpenteando por su muslo.

-D… déjame… tocar… te…- pidió entre beso y beso, sin tolerar las ganas de acariciarlo también.

-Estás castigada, ¿recuerdas?- se burló él lamiendo y mordisqueando sus labios. Ella le mordió la lengua. -¡Karin!- regañó soltándola de una vez.

La chica desenredo sus piernas de su cintura y corrió lejos de él, riendo cuando la atrapó a los cinco segundos.

-¡Oye, suéltame!- empezó a golpear su espalda cuando la cargó sobre su hombro.

-Ahora si me has hecho enfadar, Karin.- ella se quedó completamente helada ante su tono tan… seductor. –Esta vez te daré un castigo apropiado por tu rebeldía.- ella no dijo absolutamente nada. –Por cierto, me faltó mostrarte un lugar… Mi habitación.-

Karin apenas dijo nada cuando la arrojó sobre la cama.

Sentía su corazón casi estallar en su pecho y un extraño calor extenderse por su vientre.

Él desabotonó su camisa botón por botón desesperantemente lento.

Ella permitió que se la quitara y la arrojara a los pies de la cama.

También permitió que arrancara su sujetador sin el mínimo de resistencia.

Y solo pudo gemir cuando palpó sus pechos desnudos.

A horcajadas encima de ella, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, la miró como pidiéndole permiso antes de hacer nada.

No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer con ella, o hasta donde quería llegar.

Y viendo sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo, probablemente lo más lógico sería negarse.

Oh, pero ¿cómo? Si sus manos apretando sus montículos se sentían tan, pero tan bien.

Solo con ese pequeño toque íntimo lograba enloquecerla más allá de la razón, solo con su mirada, su cuerpo se llenaba de ansias.

Pero debía admitir que tenía un poco de miedo.

Aunque, se recordó, todo esto también era nuevo para él.

Lo amaba, ella confiaba en él, sabía que se detendría si se lo pedía.

Aquello era una experiencia nueva, se estaban conociendo el uno al otro.

No estaba mal.

Mirando los chupones que para suerte del desgraciado nadie había notado y recordando los suyos propios, recordó que ellos se pertenecían, y aunque tal vez estaban yendo demasiado rápido, no podía decir que no le encantaba la idea de entregarse a él.

Entre nerviosa y expectante, Karin solo pudo asentir, dándole a Hitsugaya luz verde para hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Al principio, todo fue lento.

Él concentró su entera atención solo en sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente, solo mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando, presumiblemente para medir sus reacciones.

Ella solo suspiraba, cerrando los ojos tratando de disfrutar al máximo su toque, sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas.

Sus manos eran frías contra su piel caliente, pero parecían dejar un rastro de fuego por donde quiera que tocaran.

El albino estaba evitando deliberadamente el contacto con sus pezones, pasando sus dedos solo a milímetros, pellizcando delicadamente la piel alrededor. Finalmente los rozó con el pulgar y ella jadeó, estremeciéndose.

Acercó su rostro a sus senos y ella se lamió los labios con anticipación, pensando que iba a besarla ahí, pero él solo sopló su aliento fresco en sus pezones, endureciéndolos al instante.

Volvió a palpar sus pechos, aplastando deliciosamente sus puntas endurecidas con las palmas de sus manos.

Bajó su cabeza hasta apoyarla entre medio de sus pechos, acariciando con su nariz el contorno de su pecho izquierdo, antes de comenzar a depositar suaves besos de mariposa en toda la piel que sus manos no cubrían.

Karin no dejaba de retorcerse, jadeando pesadamente y apretando los muslos.

-To… shiro…- gimió quedamente.

Finalmente él quitó sus manos y se alejó un poco de ella, para luego meter de golpe dos dedos en su boca entreabierta.

-Chupa.- ordenó.

Algo en su tono salvaje y seductor la instó a obedecerlo de inmediato pesé a su sorpresa inicial, y pronto empezó a chupar sus dedos fervientemente, dando lo mejor que su boca inexperta podía ofrecer, regocijándose al sentir su erección rozando con su bajo vientre.

Casi como si estuviera chupando otra cosa.

La sola imagen mental la hizo empapar aún más sus bragas.

Se hubiera restregado contra su miembro erecto de no ser porque el muy maldito tenía sus piernas aprisionadas entre las suyas.

Por fin, luego de un rato, Toshiro sacó sus dedos de su boca, y ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de sentir sus dedos cálidos ensalivados restregándose suavemente contra su pezón derecho.

La sensación la hizo arquear la espalda y morderse fuertemente el labio para no gemir.

Su respiración se volvió completamente errática mientras lo retorcía haciéndolo girar entre ambos dedos, para luego frotar con la yema antes de pellizcarlo suavemente, poniéndolo más duro aún, si es que era posible…

Retorciendo entre sus dedos húmedos su pezón derecho, ella no podía dejar de gemir.

Pero cuando él dio el primer lametazo a su pezón izquierdo, ella gritó del placer y la sorpresa.

Girando la lengua alrededor del rosado y endurecido botón, Hitsugaya no dejaba de arrancarle tenues chillidos, mientras que con una de sus manos seguía torturando el otro pezón, girándolo entre sus dedos.

Fue cuando él tiró de uno de sus pezones con los dientes que ella juró que vio estrellas bailando en su visión mientras un espasmo recorría su cuerpo.

Él repitió la acción, arrancándole un grito desde lo profundo de sus entrañas cuando también la lamió y chupó.

-T-To… Toshiro… To… ¡Ah!- gimió descontrolada, dejando de arañar las sabanas para enredar sus dedos en su blanco cabello.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago, Karin?- de pronto, comenzó a atacar su otro pecho con la boca, trasladando su mano a masajear el que anteriormente había estado degustando.

-B-b-bastardo…- solo pudo decir, sin dejar de gemir.

Más que oír, sintió su risa vibrante repartiendo sensaciones deliciosas mientras seguía devorando su pecho.

Y, de repente, él se alejó, solo para apretar los costados de sus pechos y atraerlos juntos de modo que sus pezones casi se rosaban entre sí.

Era incómodo, pero toda sensación de malestar se desvaneció por completo cuando el chico empezó a lamer las dos puntas endurecidas, y ni que decir cuando se las arregló para metérselos a ambos a la boca…

¡Oh… eso debía ser ilegal!

Su mojada feminidad ardió en necesidad mientras alzaba sus caderas desesperada por algo de contacto ahí abajo, pero él la mantuvo quieta en su lugar con sus piernas.

Entre pellizcos y apretones de sus manos, y lamidas, succiones y mordiscos de su boca a sus sensibles pezones, la chica empezó a sentir sus paredes vaginales contraerse y espasmos recorrer su cuerpo entero.

Con un grito, llegó al orgasmo.

-Te declaró castigada.- rió burlonamente su novio, soltando sus pechos brillantes de su saliva y besando castamente sus labios antes de alejarse.

Karin se quedó mirando al techo con ojos amplios un momento, su respiración totalmente fuera de control, antes de mirarlo.

Si no se contaba el enorme bulto en sus pantalones, parecía completamente relajado.

Ella estaba completamente aturdida, confundida y sin habla no alcanzaba a describir su estado.

-¿Dónde… demonios… aprendiste a hacer ESO, Toshiro?...- preguntó haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para empujar las palabras fuera de su boca.

¡Cielos que ni siquiera sabía que se podía llegar al orgasmo a través de los pechos!

Él sonrió, claramente orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, el muy maldito.

-Me he estado informando.- dio como única explicación, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él le alcanzó su sostén y camisa a lo que ella las tomó dudosa, mirándolo con curiosidad y tal vez un poco de reproche.

-¿Porno?- preguntó en un susurro.

Él sofocó una risa.

-Libros.-

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cincuenta sombras de Grey?- su susurro ahora fue más bajo.

Él ahora sí que no pudo contener la pequeña risa que se le escapó.

-Eso es para chicas.- se burló. –O al menos, demasiado romántico para mi gusto.-

-Algunos dicen que es muy… para pervertidos.- hizo una mueca, colocándose el sujetador, pensando en cómo probablemente le iban a doler los pechos mañana.

-Algunos dicen que es demasiado erótico y otros que no es lo suficiente. La gente dice muchas cosas.- volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin verdadero interés. -¿Tú lo has leído?- ahora si se vio interesado.

-No, pero Yuzu me lo recomienda.- luego le echaría un vistazo. –Pero en serio, ¿qué libros leíste?-

El albino rodó los ojos.

-Informáticos ¿de acuerdo? No te hagas ilusiones con tu pervertida mentecilla.-

-¿Pervertida MI mente?- abrió la boca, completamente indignada. -¡Tú eres el que acaba de darme un orgasmo alucinante!- lo señaló.

-Oh, ¿entonces fue alucinante?- casi podía sentir su ego inflándose en proporciones desmesuradas.

-¡Toshiro pervertido idiota!- le arrojó una almohada a la cara.

-Ya, tranquila.- el desgraciado obviamente estaba demasiado feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo como para inmutarse con el insulto. –Te gusto, ¿no?- no podía ocultar la suficiencia en su voz.

-T-tú sabes que sí…- murmuró incapaz de mentir, con la cara roja. –Pero… ¿ahora qué harás con eso?- señaló su dureza.

Los ojos turquesas se volvieron cautelosos al mirarla.

-Probablemente darme una ducha fría…- musitó no muy convencido.

-¿Y eso en realidad ayudará…?...-

-No.- confesó con un suspiro derrotado, antes de voltear a verla con una mirada feroz. -¿Quieres la verdad, Karin?- indagó bruscamente. Ella asintió sin dudarlo. –Pues la verdad es que voy a pajearme pensando en ti como el puberto calenturiento que soy, ¿feliz?- alzó las cejas.

Ella sofocó una exclamación.

Hitsugaya Toshiro hablando sucio…

Eso también debía ser ilegal.

Se rascó la mejilla tímidamente.

-¿Puedo ver?...-

Ahora las cejas blanquecinas se alzaron tanto que casi tocaban el inicio de su cabello.

-¿Quieres ver?...- se oía completamente incrédulo.

-Sip.- ella asintió con entusiasmo.

Él suspiro, murmurando algo acerca de "la pervertida mujer que se consiguió", mientras bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón.

Karin se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, apresurándose en ponerse su camisa para apoyar las mejillas en sus manos, mirándolo con ojos atentos y expectantes.

Con la cara roja, él también se sentó en la misma pose, y, estando uno frente al otro en su cama, liberó su miembro de sus confines.

La boca de la morena cayó, pero se obligó a si misma a cerrarla cuando vio al nerviosismo esfumarse del rostro del chico para ser reemplazado con arrogancia mal disimulada.

Pero, bueno, maldita sea, ¡esa cosa era enorme!

Ahora ya sabía a dónde se habían ido esos centímetros que le faltaban a Toshiro.

Aquella cosa medía mínimo veinte centímetros.

Y joder que parecía estar creciendo aún más mientras ella no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Estaba tan ensimismada mirándolo que casi no notó cuando su mano voló a su miembro, bombeando con fuerza.

Él tenía sus ojos lujuriosos clavados en ella mientras arrastraba su mano rápidamente sobre su longitud, casi como si se estuviera obligando a sí mismo a hacerlo rápido antes de tirársele encima y hacerle algo para lo que aún no estaba lista.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras sentía su libido resurgir ante su mirada apasionada y sus tenues jadeos entre los que le parecía escuchar su nombre en susurros.

La estaba llamando…

Ella era la dueña de su placer, ella debería estarlo complaciendo, después de que él la complació, pero tenía demasiado miedo de hacer algo mal, de no ser lo suficientemente buena y decepcionarlo…

-K-Karin…- finalmente gimió con claridad, relamiéndose los labios mientras no dejaba de mirarla y bombeaba con más fuerza.

Apretó los labios, decidida, y comenzó a gatear hacia él.

A medida que se acercaba, pudo notar el líquido preseminal empapando su polla enorme y como sus caderas saltaban levemente en sincronía con su mano.

Cuando su cabeza por fin se encontró con su pecho y su boca estuvo a solo pocos centímetros de su glande hinchado y goteante, ella sopló su aliento sobre él y extendió una mano para tomarlo.

Pero…

-¡QUERIDO, YA LLEGAMOS!- la chillona voz de Matsumoto Rangiku resonó probablemente por toda la mansión, haciendo a la Kurosaki apartarse un salto hacia el otro extremo de la cama

El albino soltó una grosería que ni un camionero borracho se atrevería a decir, antes de pararse sosteniendo sus pantalones indignamente y caminar hacia su baño.

-Ocúpate de Matsumoto.- pidió-ordenó, gruñendo el nombre de su tutora con resentimiento.

La psicóloga también estaba un poco molesta, pero se tragó su enojo y se arregló lo más posible antes de salir del cuarto, esperando que su rostro escarlata no delatara lo que habían estado haciendo.

Aunque claro que la picara pechugona no tardó en sacar la más sucia de las conclusiones, señalando, también, los chupones en su cuello, y también los de su sobrino cuando él por fin regreso aunque él si viéndose como una persona normal y no como un tipo que acababa de tener su tiempo feliz.

Esa noche por supuesto que ella no se quedó en su casa, ninguno quería darles de que hablar a sus familias, por lo que él la llevó a su casa en coche en cuanto sus tíos finalmente se cansaron de burlarse de ellos.

Al día siguiente, Karin pidió prestado a su hermana el libro de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, y se lo enseñó a Toshiro en su sesión.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Realmente lo vas a leer?- alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Aja.- asintió, sin el mínimo de vergüenza. -¿Lo lees conmigo?-

-Ni en mil años, es para chicas.- hizo una mueca.

-Leíste Orgullo y Prejuicio y tú mismo dijiste que no estaba tan mal.-

-Sí, pero Cincuenta Sombras es demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto.- su mueca se mantenía.

-¿Cómo sabes si no lo has leído?-

-Matsumoto lo ha leído, y cualquier cosa que le "súper-mega-encante" a ella, definitivamente no es algo que pueda gustarme.-

La Kurosaki hizo un pequeño puchero, pero luego sonrió y le tendió otro libro.

-Sabía que dirías eso, así que también te traje Los Juegos del Hambre, no es tan empalagoso.-

-Gracias, supongo…-

-De nada.- se ajustó sus anteojos guiñándole un ojo, riendo cuando él murmuró algo acerca de lo mucho que odiaba sus lentes y que ella le había prometido ya no usarlos con él. –Lo sé, pero los necesito para leer, idiota.- lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

El menor solo chasqueó la lengua.

Pasaron las siguientes dos semanas leyendo los libros en sus sesiones, ya saben, para entretenerse con algo y no tirársele al otro encima.

Reservaban sus conversaciones y sesiones de besuqueo para la casa abandonada, a la que iban todos los días después de clases.

Karin la verdad estaba bastante poco impresionada con las escenas de sexo por las que mucha gente hacía tanto drama (había visto cosas peores en los fanfics), y le molestaba un poco el que la protagonista a veces se dejara pisotear, pero ñah, era un libro, y el que los personajes no sean perfectos daba más una sensación de realismo y en su opinión ayudaba a identificarse y encariñarse verdaderamente con los personajes.

Así se lo comentó a Toshiro, que le contó que le gustaba bastante la historia del libro que leía él.

Y que también estaba medio enamorado de la protagonista.

Aunque claro, eso era una mentira.

O al menos eso dijo él cuando ella, que para nada estaba celosa de un personaje ficticio, amenazó con cortar en tiras ese libro.

Como ambas historias eran una trilogía, las terminaron a la par.

Un sábado, decidieron ir a la biblioteca juntos para conseguir nuevos libros, esta vez, uno que pudieran leer los dos juntos.

-¿Qué te parece este?- preguntó Karin, enseñándole uno que era una adaptación de "La Bella y la Bestia" a la época actual.

Toshiro alzó una ceja y leyó el resumen con desinterés.

-Parece interesante, supongo…- se encogió de hombros.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, colocando el libro bajo su brazo.

-Disculpe, señora…- la llamó educadamente un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdes y cabello rizado de aspecto adorable, con un niño y una niña ambos rubios un poco mayores con los mismos ojos verdes y cabellos rizados detrás de él.

-¿Sí?- ignoró el "señora", demasiado enternecida con la solitaria peca en la parte superior de la mejilla del niñito como para corregirlo.

-¿Nos dice a qué hora cierra la biblioteca, por favor?- preguntó la niña rubia, interrumpiendo al niño pelirrojo que iba a volver a hablar, quien le lanzó una mala mirada.

-A las ocho, pequeños.- intervino Toshiro, sonriendo cálidamente. –Hay un tablero con toda la información al fondo, deberían revisarlo para así aclarar todas sus dudas.- su tono fue suave y dulce.

Karin lo miró levemente sorprendida.

Nunca lo había visto en esa faceta tan… paternal…

-¡Muchas gracias, señor!- la niña hizo una reverencia, con las mejillas rojas, luego se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y miró a la pelinegra con una sonrisa bastante extraña. –Usted, señora, es una mujer afortunada.- hizo otra reverencia para ella antes de salir corriendo jalando los otros dos niños con ella, el rubio que parecía de la misma edad sin decir ni una palabra y el pequeño pelirrojo gritando a los cuatro vientos lo loca que estaba.

La pareja compartió una mirada y luego simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Que niños tan curiosos…

Luego de salir de la biblioteca, de camino a la casa abandonada, la chica miró curiosa al albino.

-Entonces…- habló ella. –No sabía que te gustaran los niños…-

El de ojos turquesas se encogió de hombros.

-No me desagradan.-

-¿Y… alguna vez has pensado… tener hijos?...- él le lanzó una mirada. –Solo por curiosidad.-

-…Claro… Algún día, supongo…- hizo una mueca. -¿Tú?-

-S-sí… claro… Amo a mis sobrinas. Me gustaría mucho tener una hija. Aunque un hijo no suena mala idea tampoco. Siempre he sido más arraigada a los niños.- se rascó la mejilla.

-Yo también quisiera una niña… no sabría qué hacer con un niño.- se pasó una mano por el pelo distraídamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Solía ser más apegado a mi madre, y ahora más a Matsumoto que a Ichimaru (aunque no se lo digas). Y solía tener una mejor amiga en la escuela secundaria…-

-¿Ah, sí? Nunca me hablaste de eso… ¿Qué pasó con ella?-

-Era mayor… en realidad era asistente de un profesor. Tuvo que irse a la universidad.-

Karin hizo una mueca, no del todo conforme con la breve explicación.

-Yo tuve un mejor amigo en la preparatoria…- decidió decir solo por decir.

Lo sintió tensarse.

-¿Ah… ah, sí?- su voz salió estrangulada y su gesto se volvió agrio.

-Sip.- lo miró burlonamente ante sus evidentes celos. –Él tenía una novia que se ganó una beca en el extranjero. Como era rico, no tuvo problemas en seguirla. Ahora se casaron.- sonrió con cariño al recuerdo.

-…Oh.- solo dijo él, a lo que ella rió, dándole un pequeño beso de consuelo.

-No estés celoso.- picoteó su mejilla con su dedo índice.

-Lo dice la que se puso celosa de un personaje ficticio…-

Karin le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, sonrojada.

-Cállate.-

Continuara...

Cielos, ya pasaron 5 días? Que distraida soy... Sorry xD

Muchas gracias a las pocas que me dejaron review :3

¿Por qué de repente bajo el numero de reviews? ¿No les gusto el cap anterior? *se va a llorar a un rincón* TTnTT

Bueno, a las que aún no han pedido continuación del fic que quieran, HAGANLO 8D Tienen tiempo hasta q se acabe este fic para hacer sus pedidos.

Y bueno, no olviden q aparte de pedir continuaciones, tambien me pueden dar un tema que quieren q haga para un fanfic x) O los que quieran n3n

Las cosas se están poniendo picantes en el fic e.e

SE VIENE LO HARD! *Q*

Y, no olviden, q la cuota para subir cap mañana se mantiene ;D 15 REVIEWS!

Aunque hasta ahora no lo han logrado, pero ese es el punto, pido esa cantidad porque sé que no llegaran y así las haré sufrir más esperando por el prox cap uwu

Soy malvada! 3:D

Bueno, estoy tan contenta con los reviews tan maravillosos que me dejaron esas pocas personitas, que aquí un regalo para ellas:

Crónicas de un hermano sobreprotector.

Kurosaki Ichigo, ex shinigami sustituto y actual capitán del escuadrón ocho del Gotei 13, se encontraba actualmente en el mundo humano para visitar a su amada familia… y al viejo.

Su hermanita Yuzu estaba preparando la cena abajo junto con el despreciable pequeño vándalo de Jinta, que se volvió su novio desde hace dos años cuando ella apenas tenía dieciséis años.

Él al principio no había estado de acuerdo con eso, joder, que seguía sin estar de acuerdo… pero se mordía la lengua para no interferir en la felicidad de su dulce hermana.

Su hermanita Karin, por suerte, aún no tenía a ningún pequeño bastardo acechándola, cosa que él agradecía. Sería el colmo que ahora ella se consiguiera novio.

Pero estaba tranquilo respecto a eso, conocía a todos los amigos de su hermana de mal carácter, y todos eran unos completos perdedores, ninguno sería capaz de conquistar a la difícil e intratable Kurosaki pelinegra.

Entró con nostalgia a la que había sido su habitación antes de que se marchara al Seireitei, y que ahora había pasado a ser la habitación de Karin. Ella no había cambiado casi nada el cuarto, solo que ahora habían unos cuantos posters de futbol decorando las paredes.

Se sentó en la cama mirando el lugar, cientos de recuerdos invadiéndolo.

Se descalzó con la intención de tomar una siesta en lo que la castaña hacía la cena y la morena volvía de dónde sea que haya ido hace un par de horas.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a quitarse la primera zapatilla, sus ojos captaron algo brillante en el suelo a los pies de la cama.

Curioso, estiró la mano y lo tomó, dándose cuenta de que era un envoltorio.

¿Qué mierda?...

Era un envoltorio. Sí, era un envoltorio.

¡Un envoltorio de un maldito CONDÓN!

Su boca cayó, su ceño se profundizo.

¡¿Qué putas hacía ESO en la habitación de su hermana?!

No. No. No. No podía ser cierto. ¡Aquello NO podía estar pasando!

Pero… pero se suponía que Karin no tenía novio… Al menos, eso era lo que decía ella.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron en la sospecha.

Ahora… ¿quién podría haber sido el hijo de puta que había robado la inocencia de su pequeña hermanita?

Obviamente no fueron ninguno de sus amigos, pero, ¿entonces quién? ¿Quién más era un posible pretendiente de Karin que se estaba olvidando?

Entonces, la respuesta lo golpeó como patada de Rukia en plena cara.

Por supuesto… ¿Quién era ese del que su hermana siempre estaba parloteando? ¿Quién era ese que siempre le preguntaba por ella? ¿Quién era ese que había estado todo un mes en una misión en Karakura y había vuelto el día antes de que él fuera a ver a su familia?

Apretó los dientes.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!-

Fin.

De ese Drabble :v Que espero que les haya gustado n.n

Y bueno, prometí q no iba a subir nada más q este fic, y no lo hice, solo un pequeño Drabble en la nota de autor porque YOLO!

Es mi cuenta y hago lo que quiero, bitches BD

Aunque estoy segura de que no se quejan ewe

En fin, si quieren q haga más Drabbles en la nota de autor, por más pequeños q sean, les pido como chantaje q me dejen más de 10 REVIEW! 8P

Yo escribo para complacerlas, pero también me alimento a base de review, morire si no comentan! D:

NO OLVIDEN!

10 reviews para otro Drabble en la nota de autor! 15 reviews para subir cap mañana! :D

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! n_n

Un dato sobre mí: Me empezó a gustar el HitsuKarin de un modo bastante... extraño... Ciertamente, me acorde de la existencia de Toshiro porque en la pagina IchiRuki que administro justo cayó su cumpleaños y quise hacerle un especial XD Y bueno... empece a ver imagenes de él... a leer en la Wiki de él... y... ME ENAMORE! *o* Y como soy una romantica, quise leer fanfics de él emparejado con alguien... Sinceramente mi primera opción fue Matsumoto xP Pero luego dije... Nah, me sabe a pedofilia... y a Rangiku la quiero con Gin... Luego pensé en Hinamori, pero después dije... Nah, me sabe a incesto... y el hitsuhina siempre me aburrió... Después dije... A la mierda! Lo emparejare con un OC! porque ninguna de las chicas de su circulo social me convencia, pero no terminó de convencerme ninguna chica q me inventaba para él, y... De repente recorde! o_o Un día antes, había leido el Fanfic IchiRuki "Libre Soy" de myskymyheart (excelente escritora, por cierto :3) que hacía alusión a la pareja, y entonces me acorde de la existencia de ellos, esta linda parejita relleno... el HitsuKarin :') Lo primero que hice antes de empezar a leer fanfics de ellos fue chequear los numeros xD Me sorprendi de que hubiera tantos fanfics de ellos cuando solo habían interactuado en 2 caps de relleno, y me sorprendi más cuando vi q superaban al hitsuhina (q yo había pensado q era la pareja más popular con Hitsugaya) y me indigne cuando vi q solo los superabamos en español (porq yo tengo como una regla de q si se ganaba en español se ganaba en ingles y se ganaba en todos los idiomas XP) Vi q en realidad no era mucha la diferencia (solo unos cientos xP) Y me dije... ¿podría yo hacer los fics q faltan para superar en general a los hh? Y después me dije... Nah... XDD Pero después me puse a leer unos fanfics, a fantasear con ellos y... ME ENAMORE! *o* Y ahí me dije... A la mierda! Subi "Después de todo el Sake no es tan malo" y aquí me tienen, señoras Bl

Así que, basicamente, me empezo a gustar el HitsuKarin por 1) El cumpleaños de Toshiro. 2) myskymyheart. 3) Los fanfics de aresuri-cham (ella terminó de hacerme amar al HK x3 ella y los OS q rondaban el Fandom por aquella epoca :'D).

Así q si, ellos tienen la culpa de que esté aquí jodiendoles la vida con mi super larga nota de autor XD

Ya me voy, ya me voy :v

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *O*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo siete: Regalo de cumpleaños.

Pocos días después de aquella extraña visita a la biblioteca, llegó el cumpleaños de Toshiro.

Karin había insistido, mucho, en presentarlo a su familia el día de su cumpleaños.

-Es el plan perfecto. Así solo pasaremos una hora exacta con ellos y luego nos iremos con la excusa de tu fiesta en tu casa y mi vergüenza será mínima.- sonreía orgullosa de su plan la de ojos oscuros.

-¿Realmente estás tan segura de que te harán quedar mal?- el albino estaba sumamente divertido con su actitud.

-¡Siempre hacen algo para avergonzarme!- refunfuñó. –Igual los amo, pero… no quiero que te atosiguen mucho.- se rascó la mejilla tímidamente.

Él casi rió.

-Yo estaré bien. No pueden ser peor que Matsumoto.-

-De asfixiarte literalmente no lo harán. Pero si en todos los otros sentidos.- hizo una mueca.

-Sobreviviré. No tenemos que salir huyendo.-

-Veremos si dices eso cuando los conozcas.- bufó.

Él definitivamente no estaba diciendo eso cuando conoció a su familia, ni nada, realmente, solo había sacado su faceta distante como siempre que estaba con desconocidos.

Cuando ella lo presentó como su novio, su padre quiso brincarle encima, pero él elegantemente se hizo a un lado, haciendo a su padre irse de cara contra la pared, para luego ser pateado por la pelinegra.

Yuzu estaba atosigándolo con preguntas que Toshiro no se molestaba en responder y solo se la quedaba mirando mientras ella preguntaba y preguntaba aparentemente sin querer recibir una respuesta.

Jinta estaba simplemente echado en el sofá rascándose la oreja mirando televisión y bebiendo cerveza.

Su hermano, por suerte y tal como ya había previsto, no estaba, pero si su cuñada con sus sobrinas.

-¿Tú eres nuestro nuevo tío?- preguntó la mayor de las dos pequeñas, de seis años y brillante cabello anaranjado, al de ojos turquesa apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Él alzó una ceja y miró a su novia como preguntándole qué demonios decirle a la niña.

-Ai-chan, no preguntes esas cosas.- regañó la de ojos negros, sonrojada.

-Aiko nee-san, ellos tendrían que estar casados para que sea nuestro tío.- argumentó sabiamente su sobrina pelinegra de cinco años.

-¡Oww! ¡Pero yo le quiero decir tío, Shizune!- se quejó Aiko con un mohín.

Shizune profundizó su eterno ceño fruncido.

-No creo que se sienta cómodo con eso…- susurró acercándose al oído de su hermana mayor.

-Pueden llamarme como gusten.- intervino inexpresivo el estudiante de preparatoria.

Los brillantes ojos mieles de las niñas se desviaron hacia él, antes de que la de cabello naranja se pusiera a celebrar dando brincos y la de cabello negro se sonrojara un poco.

Karin sonrió tiernamente, notando que la falta de emoción de su joven novio era para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Entonces, tío Toshiro…- Aiko se auto-invitó a sentarse en el regazo del Hitsugaya. -¿Cómo conociste a mi tía Karin?- preguntó sumamente interesada.

-En la escuela.- contestó sinceramente él.

-¿Cómo se enamoraron?- siguió preguntando.

-Eh…- miró a un lado, seguramente pensando el modo de explicárselo a una niña. Finalmente, sonrió. –Por mi parte… fue amor a primera vista.- le revolvió el cabello anaranjado a la niña, que se vio extremadamente satisfecha con su contestación.

-¿Y por tu parte, tía?- la pelinegra de ojos oscuros se sorprendió de que la pregunta viniera de Shizune, ella normalmente no era tan chismosa como decía que era Aiko.

Sonrió a su sobrina más pequeña, con las mejillas levemente espolvoreadas de rojo.

-Lo mismo, Shi-chan.-

Shizune miró seriamente al albino, como estudiándolo.

-¿Usted cuantos años tiene, Hitsugaya-san?- preguntó respetuosamente.

El chico la miró con aprobación, gustándole el hecho que al menos una de las dos no fuera una no-fanática de las formalidades.

-Hoy cumplo dieciocho.- contestó sinceramente como era su costumbre.

La pequeña morena abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la de cabellos anaranjados brincando encima del de ojos turquesas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Toshiro!- se abrazó a su cuello.

Los ojos gélidos se ablandaron un poco mientras palmeaba torpemente la cabeza de la hiperactiva de seis años.

-Gracias…- murmuró casi cariñosamente a la sonriente pequeña.

La niña de cinco años suavizo un poco su ceño y se sentó junto al estudiante.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hitsugaya-san.- sonrió levemente también.

Toshiro les revolvió el cabello, provocándole a la mayor una risa y a la menor un sonrojo.

La psicóloga miró la escena enternecida antes de retirarse a ayudar a su gemela en la cocina, convencida de que su novio cuidaría bien de sus amadas sobrinas.

Aiko y Shizune, más Aiko, se la pasaron acaparando al cumpleañero todo el resto de las dos horas que decidieron quedarse, antes de que finalmente su padre y su gemela decidieran comenzar su humillación hablando de su infancia, por lo que terminó arrastrando a su pareja sin importarle segundas opiniones fuera de la casa.

-¡Hasta pronto, tío Toshiro!- se despidió la de cabello naranja colgándose de su pierna antes de que su madre la separara de él.

-¡Adiós, Toshiro-san!- sacudió una mano la morenita, a la que él le había dado autorización para llamarlo por su nombre cuando vio lo respetuosa que era.

-¡Adiós, Toshiro-kun! ¡Espero verte de nuevo!- lo abrazó brevemente Yuzu, dándole un codazo a Jinta para que también se despidiera inclinando la cabeza.

-Adiós, Hitsugaya-san.- se despidió la madre de Aiko y Shizune, que aparentemente era la que le había heredado los genes respetuosos a esta última. -¡Esperó que pronto Ichigo y tú puedan conocerse!- agregó, pero Karin rogaba porque eso no pasara.

-¡Adiós, Toshiro!- su viejo le palmeó la espalda. -¡Espero que pronto embaraces a mi hija y me den nietos!-

Sin soportarlo más, la gemela de mal carácter pateó en la cara a su padre y finalmente ambos se largaron.

-Se habían tardado en tratar de fastidiar mi vida.- bufó ya en marcha a la casa del menor.

Toshiro rió.

-Ellos son agradables. Me agrada Shizune, es una niña muy bien educada. Aiko es… muy impulsiva, alegre e inquieta.- se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensativo. –Se toma muchas confianzas…-

-Ella es igual a Ichi-nii.- rió con cariño. –Les agradaste.- sonrió.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Ellas me agradaron.-

-No creí que te aceptarían, sinceramente.- admitió. –Ai-chan es muy celosa y posesiva… y Shi-chan es muy sobreprotectora.- sonrió amorosamente. Sus dos sobrinas tenían similitudes con su hermano, pero por suerte ambas habían heredado la sensatez de su madre. –Son idénticas a Ichi-nii. Pero aparentemente pasaste su inspección.- lo palmeó en la cabeza, como felicitándolo. –Aunque no será tan fácil con Ichi-nii.-

-…Realmente lo estás haciendo sonar como que tu hermano me odiara y querrá matarme cuando no haya testigos.-

La morena se carcajeó.

-Oh, créeme, a él no le importara que hayan testigos, te matara sin dudarlo.- bromeó, riéndose más cuando lo vio palidecer.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla de consuelo y se enganchó a su brazo, burlándose acerca de cómo no le quedaba el papel de reina del drama.

La chica se pegó a su brazo el resto del camino a su casa, o mansión, donde fueron recibidos por una ruidosa fiesta ya en pleno apogeo, donde la despampanante Matsumoto Rangiku ya estaba emborrachándose.

El de ojos turquesa se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente.

-¡Matsumoto!- gruñó.

-¡Oh, pero si ya llegó el cumpleañero!- Gin salió de la nada, asustando a muerte a la psicóloga, con dos trozos de pastel. –Les guarde pastel.- sonrió tétricamente como siempre.

-Y luego dicen que es mi fiesta…- el albino menor ya estaba frotándose las sienes rogando por paciencia.

La Kurosaki rodó los ojos y tomó el pastel agradeciéndole al albino mayor, para luego arrastrar al Hitsugaya a su cuarto y encerrarse ahí tratando de ignorar la música estridente.

-¿Ellos siempre hacen fiestas en tu honor sin ti estando ahí?- se burló comiendo pastel.

-Ellos hacen fiestas por cualquier cosa que se les ocurra.- suspiró, para luego mirar con asco el pastel y dárselo a ella, que lo miró solo como si acabara de crecerle una cabeza extra con cuernos y un mapache bailarín.

-No puedo creer que no te guste el pastel.- lo miró con ojos amplios.

-No soy aficionado a lo dulce, ya lo sabes.- se deshizo de sus zapatillas y se recostó en su cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

La de ojos oscuros se sentó en sus piernas, terminando de masticar una de las porciones del pastel que Gin les dio.

-¿Sabes?- empezó a hablar, pensativa. –Ya casi no hablamos como lo hacíamos en la sesiones. Solo leemos o…-

-¿Nos metemos la lengua hasta la garganta?- alzó una blanquecina ceja.

-¡Te dije que no lo digas de ese modo!- chilló Karin completamente sonrojada.

-¿De qué otro modo puedo decirlo?- indagó despreocupadamente.

-Umm…- se revolvió incomoda. –Solo di "besarnos". No es tan difícil.- se cruzó de brazos, aun roja.

Él sonrió, jalándola para caer recostada sobre él.

-Podría decirlo… pero prefiero hacerlo.- la besó apasionadamente por un momento, antes de separarse con una mueca. –Sabes a pastel.- se quejó.

Ella lo miró fingiendo estar ofendida, para luego tomar el pastel que había dejado en una silla y darle un gran mordisco, dejándolo de lado de nuevo solo para besar a su pareja profundamente, con toda la intención de que pruebe más del pastel.

Fijó su cabeza para que no pudiera apartarla, aunque sospechaba que no quería apartarla, ya que le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Sonrió contra sus labios antes de separarse, sentándose en su regazo con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Yo puedo hacerte comer lo que sea y que te encante, Hitsugaya-kun.- guiñó un ojo, cruzándose de brazos, petulante.

Él no dijo nada por un momento.

-Hmm…- carraspeó. –Karin, si vas a estar encima mío, ¿podrías hacerme el enorme favor de no moverte?- siseó entre dientes, haciendo caso omiso de que haya forzado algo que odiaba por su garganta.

Ella ladeó el rostro.

-¿Por qué, si se puede saber?- él no dijo nada, y ella, molesta, se movió más intencionalmente. No pasó mucho hasta que sintió su erección crecer debajo de ella. –Oh…- murmuró al entender, quitándose de encima.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama, mientras que los rostros de ambos se asemejaban a tomates.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en el bulto en los pantalones del de ojos turquesas, antes de apartar la mirada aún más roja.

Nunca entendería como era que reaccionaba tan rápido. Aunque bueno, era bien sabido que los chicos eran más… entusiastas que las chicas en esos temas.

Su mente vagó a todo lo que sabía de los chicos respecto a "ese" tema, de la escuela, libros, y Cincuenta Sombras.

Recordó cierta escena en particular de ese libro en especial, y volvió a posar la mirada en "eso".

Él estaba cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo, el sonrojo aun persistente en su rostro.

El sonrojo de ella solo aumento más, si es que era posible, mientras su mano, lentamente, descendía hasta su erección.

Sus miradas chocaron, ojos turquesas confundidos contra negros tímidos pero determinados.

-¿Qué haces?...- él se notaba claramente nervioso mientras su mano hacia presión levemente y se movía de arriba a abajo en su excitación, arrancándole un tenue jadeo.

-…Te doy tu regalo de cumpleaños…- sin saber de dónde mierdas salía su atrevimiento, gateó hasta estar encima de él otra vez, una pierna a cada lado de sus rodillas… y su mano voló dentro de sus pantalones.

Él volvió a jadear, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa.

Rodeó su miembro aun por encima del bóxer, frotando en círculos con su pulgar, mientras se inclinaba para besar al atónito chico.

Su mano comenzó a subir y bajar, vacilante y tímida, solo tanteando el terreno.

El terreno que era largo y duro. Muy duro.

Su lengua jugueteó contra la de él lentamente, tomándose su tiempo en saborearlo.

Normalmente él era el que empezaba los besos, con desenfreno y pasión, y aunque también le gustaba, prefería besarlo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, degustando a su ritmo su cavidad.

Su mano libre se dedicó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón mientras la otra seguía acariciando su excitación por encima del bóxer.

Él permanecía inmóvil, completamente paralizado mientras seguía acariciándolo y besándolo.

Una vez terminó de bajar el cierre, dejó sus labios y se apartó un poco para poner su entera atención a bajar sus pantalones.

Los bajó de un tirón junto con el bóxer.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar devorar con la mirada su miembro, que estaba tan o quizás más duro que en la primera ocasión que lo había visto.

Pasó su dedo índice por el glande en movimientos circulares, sonriendo cuando lo sintió estremecerse.

Quería hacerlo sentirse bien como él la había hecho sentir bien la otra ocasión.

Quería darle un orgasmo alucinante.

Decidiendo que era suficiente tortura, finalmente rodeó su polla dura con una mano, subiendo y bajando rápidamente como recordaba haberlo visto haciéndoselo a sí mismo. Luego de un rato, sin embargo, se decidió por utiliza ambas manos, masajeando su dureza mientras subía y bajaba.

Alentada por los jadeos y tenues suspiros de su novio, inclinó la cabeza y dio el primer tímido lengüetazo a la cabeza de su pene.

Él gimió sin poder contenerse.

Sonriendo internamente, puso las manos en sus caderas mientras lamía de arriba a abajo su miembro como si de una paleta se tratara, disfrutando de sus gruñidos de placer.

No estaba del todo segura qué estaba haciendo, pero a él parecía gustarle y mucho.

Queriendo más de sus gemidos, rodeó con su boca la punta y succionó.

Lo sintió retorcerse, y ahora casi estaba gritando.

Metió hasta la mitad de esa gran cosa en su boca, chupando y acariciándolo como podía con su lengua, mientras con su mano derecha rodeaba la base y con la izquierda se encargaba de recorrer sus abdominales por debajo de la camiseta.

Mañana probablemente se sonrojaría hasta las orejas y querría abofetearse hasta el cansancio por su comportamiento.

Pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en darle placer al chico que amaba, sin importar ni la edad, ni la ética, ni nada.

El sentirlo gemir y retorcerse ante su toque le inflaba enormemente el ego (y pronto se lo haría saber), pero le gustaba más la idea de ser la única que podía hacerlo sentirse así.

Empezó a subir y bajar la cabeza con lentitud, succionando su polla ya empapada de líquido pre-seminal solo hasta la mitad ya que era todo lo que le entraba sin sentir que se ahogaba.

-K…Karin…- Toshiro enredó una mano en su cabello y ella se permitió un vistazo hacia él, notando sus ojos vidriosos de placer y el sudor perlando su frente mientras parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por respirar.

Esa sola imagen pareció presionar alguna especie de interruptor en ella, ya que pronto se encontró a sí misma metiéndose aún más de su longitud en la boca, aumentando la velocidad en la que se lo metía y lo sacaba, masajeando con su lengua y raspándolo levemente con sus dientes.

Él volvió a gruñir y casi gritar su nombre, solo su nombre, mientras ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo en darle una buena mamada, digna de llamarse su regalo de cumpleaños.

No pasó mucho hasta que él finalmente llegó al orgasmo gritando, esta vez gritando en serio, su nombre, mientras ella trataba de tragarse todo el semen que salía disparado a chorros.

Ambos terminaron tendidos en lados opuestos de la cama, jadeando en busca de aire.

Karin ya podía sentir sus bragas totalmente empapadas.

Todo ese jueguito la había excitado en demasía, y ahora realmente lo necesitaba.

Pero no tenía una idea exacta de cómo pedírselo.

¡Pero realmente, REALMENTE necesitaba algo de atención desesperadamente ya!

Más necesitada que avergonzada, y mirando fijamente a su aun-en-la-luna novio, llevó su mano hasta el interior de sus propios pantalones, frotando su mojada intimidad por encima de la tela de su ropa interior con desesperación.

Nunca se había tocado antes, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente y necesitado como para sentir pena alguna.

Con el movimiento frenético de sus dedos en su entrepierna, su respiración pronto se tornó irregular, pero él seguía sin mirarla.

Haciendo las bragas a un lado, comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con un dedo, gimiendo suavemente mientras imaginaba que era Toshiro quien le hacía aquello.

Sumó otro dedo, acariciando con movimientos circulares su pequeño botón de placer, a veces pellizcando y retorciéndolo, siempre mirando a su novio, que ahora tenía sus lujuriosos ojos turquesas clavados en ella.

Añadió un tercer dedo a su hazaña de auto-torturarse, gimiendo el nombre del albino intencionalmente.

Si no captaba la indirecta era oficialmente un idiota.

Por suerte para él, y para ella, pronto lo tuvo encima, besando sus labios apasionadamente antes de devorar su cuello con mordiscos y lametazos, arrancándole la ropa, casi haciéndola trizas.

Masajeó uno de sus pechos con su mano mientras la otra bajaba a tomar su muñeca y apartar la mano con la que se había estado masturbando para reemplazarla con la suya propia.

Sus dedos bailaron por sus labios vaginales, buscando su punto de placer, poniéndose a retorcerlo y pellizcarlo deliciosamente haciéndola gemir y chillar de gusto.

Bueno, sin duda había logrado exitosamente llamar su atención.

Se hubiera regocijado más por su astucia pero, apenas uno de los dedos de él se abrió paso en su interior mientras los otros seguían torturando su clítoris, todo pensamiento racional desapareció.

Lo único que su mente podía registrar era el placer que iba en aumento por sus manos y boca increíbles.

Sintió dos dedos adentrarse en ella, girando en su interior, entrando y saliendo. Luego añadió un tercer dedo mientras solo su pulgar torturaba su capullo de nervios.

Su mano libre, en cambio, torturaba uno de sus pezones, dándole un tratamiento similar al que le daba al botón de placer entre sus piernas, sus labios y lengua se ocupaban del otro pezón, chupando y lamiendo con fervor.

Ella solo era capaz de chillar su nombre entrecortadamente.

Estaba a punto… solo un poco más…

Sintió su cuerpo entero envolverse en llamas… pero su detonante fue cuando él dejó sus pechos y se agachó a la altura de su vagina lamiendo su clítoris antes de llevárselo a la boca y chuparlo suavemente.

Ni siquiera supo en que momento la había desvestido completamente.

Ese orgasmo definitivamente fue más intenso que el otro.

Pero Toshiro no se detuvo ahí.

Separó sus mojados labios vaginales con los dedos lo más que pudo, lamiendo todo a su alcance antes de comenzar un mete-saca con su lengua que la puso de nuevo a mil.

Mientras más frenética se volvía su lengua en su interior, más sentía ella que la estaba volviendo a invadir la locura.

Llevó sus manos pequeñas y temblorosas a sus blancos cabellos, enredando sus dedos en las hebras alborotadas, tirándolo más cerca de ella, rogando por más.

Él volvió a frotar su clítoris con su pulgar, solo que esta vez fue solo por un breve momento antes de adentrar un poco el dedo y presionar en un punto que hizo a Karin gritar, gritar tan fuerte que, de no ser por la música, su grito se habría oído en toda la mansión.

Retirando el pulgar, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que había encontrado, trajo ahora sus dedos índice y medio y comenzó a frotar ese punto de placer hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras seguía penetrándola con su lengua ahora separando los labios solo con una mano.

Ella apretó los dedos de los pies y arqueó la espalda, temblando, incapaz de mantenerse quieta, todo su cuerpo retorciéndose en algo parecido a la desesperación, desesperación por más placer.

-¡Más!- gritó desesperada. -¡Mmm! ¡Más! ¡MÁS!- era delicioso, la estaba volviendo loca, no quería que se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras más frenéticamente complacía sus deseos, más se sentía a punto de explotar, y quería explotar, estaba agotada, quería dejar de sentir aquella desesperación, pero a la vez, quería que ese placer no se detuviera. -¡Más, Toshiro, más! ¡Mmm! ¡MÁS!-

Aumentando sus movimientos con los dedos sobre ese punto delicioso y moviendo su lengua ahora circularmente en su interior enterrando más el rostro entre sus muslos, frotando su nariz contra su clítoris, Hitsugaya pronto se las arregló para hacerla estallar arrancándole un grito desgarrador desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Karin cayó a la cama completamente agotada, su cuerpo aun temblando, el sudor perlando su piel.

Podía sentir a Toshiro aun lamiendo superficialmente su feminidad, y parte de sus muslos y nalgas, seguramente limpiando sus jugos que habían estado saliendo a litros.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sus parpados se sentían más pesados que nunca, pero pudo notar que su novio estaba nuevamente excitado. Lógicamente después de haberla estado complaciendo con ella gimiendo y gritando su nombre.

Quiso ayudarlo, o incluso estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso, pero su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía.

Estaba agotada…

Un beso en la frente y el susurro de un "te amo" fue lo último que su mente registró antes de caer dormida con el fantasma de una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Continuara...

HOLA! :D

Bueno, iba a subir esto el LUNES! A la madrugada pero el lunes :P pero de repente...

Error 503

EL PUTO ERROR 503! o.ó

Como varias ya sabran... y quizás otras varias no, FF no dejo acceder a los usuarios a sus cuentas por casi 48 PUTAS HORAS!

Y bueno... volvió a andar esta tarde, pero ya me había puesto a rehacer todo el capítulo xP y por eso lo subo recién ahora uwu

No voy a decir nada respecto al Lime-Lemon, yo ya les había advertido, mentes traviesas ewe

IMPORTANTE:

Se supone que aquí termina el POV Karin (Aclaración, POV significa punto de vista y no se aplica solo a la primera persona, aresuri-cham e.e) y el prox cap vuelve el POV Toshiro junto con un salto de tiempo (solo de unos meses, eh e_e) pero...

En la versión original de Tratamiento Psicológico, no incluí la primera vez de Toshiro y Karin, o sea, primera vez en toda la regla con penetración vaginal y eso xD

Y quería preguntarles a USTEDES mis queridas lectoras, y lectores si es q hay o_O si quieren que incluya la primera vez de ellos...

Tendría que escribir el capítulo desde cero y no sé si va a ser largo o corto ni cuantos días va a tomarme... y de todas maneras, si no quieren que escriba su primera vez, todavia va a haber LEMON en el proximo capítulo...

Así que USTEDES DECIDAN! 8D

Incluyo la primera vez de Toshiro y Karin o solo sigo con la historia como era?

No es ninguna molestia para mí hacerlo si ustedes quieren, adoro complacerlas :3

Aunque sería un cap PURAMENTE LEMON y después retomaria la historia con el POV Toshiro y el salto de tiempo...

DIGANME QUÉ QUIEREN QUE HAGA EN UN REVIEW!

FIN DE LO IMPORTANTE.

:v

Qué más iba a decir?...

Ah, si...

Gracias a Aoko29 y NANCY por sus reviews x3

Luna500: Gracias por sugerir los temas para OS's, los hare con gusto 8)

NO OLVIDEN PEDIR QUE CONTINUACIONES QUIEREN O DARME TEMAS PARA OS's! HARÉ ABSOLUTAMENTE CUALQUIER COSA QUE PIDAN!

Total, tengo muchisimos OS's que hacer XD

Solo, obviamente, que tiene que ser HitsuKarin... aunque me pueden pedir que lo haga a combo con otra pareja... c:

Bien! Como más de 10 personas me dejaron review... aquí su regalo:

Celosa.

Celosa, sí, Hinamori Momo estaba celosa, estaba muerta de celos.

No toleraba ver la forma en la que Hitsugaya Toshiro miraba a Kurosaki Karin.

Y el día en que se hicieron novios… fue el peor día de su vida.

Detestaba ver lo felices que eran juntos. Detestaba cuando se besaban. Cuando se abrazaban. Cuando él la acariciaba.

Odiaba que la persona que amaba nunca le correspondería.

Le daba tanta rabia el no tener una oportunidad…

Sentía tanta tristeza por su desamor… por no tener las agallas de empujar a la competencia y finalmente reclamar a quien por derecho le pertenecía, ¡porque ella se había enamorado primero!

Sentía tanto deseo de besar y acariciar a quien consideraba su alma gemela… corromper su inocencia como hace tanto fantaseaba…

Sentía tantos celos… tanta envidia… todos los días…

Pero lo que más sentía era culpa.

Culpa por estar tan celosa de alguien que la consideraba una hermana.

Culpa por estar enamorada de la novia de su hermano menor.

Porque Hinamori Momo estaba enamoradísima de Kurosaki Karin.

Nadie sabía que ella era lesbiana, nadie sabía de sus fantasías depravadas acerca de la niña de quince años, nadie sabía lo celosa que estaba por su propio hermano, la envidia que sentía de que Karin lo mirara a él y no a ella.

¡Y nadie debía enterarse nunca!

Ella se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

Tendría que ahogarse en celos el resto de su vida, mirando al suertudo de Shiro-chan vivir feliz con su amada Karin-chan.

Nunca podría tenerla…

Karin amaba a nada más ni nada menos que su hermano Toshiro…

Y, aunque no podía dejar de estar celosa, Momo se alegraba de que las dos personas que más amaba fueran felices.

Fin.

De ese Drabble :v

Bueno... qué puedo decir? xD

Todos estaban haciendo HitsuKarin/hina... y como yo soy yo y esta es mi cuenta y hago lo que quiero decidí hacer un hina/HitsuKarin BD Porque YOLO, BITCHES! ;*

Espero que les haya gustado n_n

Un dato sobre mí: El 9 de Septiembre es mi cumpleaños... Falta poco! Yeii! *o* Voy a cumplir 16, ya estoy vieja -_-

NO OLVIDEN: Deben decidir si quieren que haga el Lemon de la primera vez de HitsuKarin o simplemente me lo salto y sigo con la historia como estaba! Deben decirme que continuaciones de OS's que haya hecho quieren! Deben decirme que temas para OS's quieren! No deben burlarse de lo vieja que voy a ser :'v! No deben olvidar que los personajes de Tite Kubo! Y no deben olvidar que si quieren otro Drabble en las N/A deben dejar más de 10 reviews! ;D

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *O*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo ocho: Primera vez.

-Realmente elegí un muy mal día para visitarte temprano.- murmuró Karin desanimada, viendo a la lluvia torrencial caer azotando la tranquilidad de la tarde de sábado.

-Tiene que parar en algún momento.- consoló Toshiro desinteresadamente mientras pasaba otra página del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ha estado diluviando desde el mediodía.- bufó ella. –Mi jefe me matará por faltar.- refunfuñó.

-No creo que nadie quiera ir a una cafetería con este clima.- razonó él. –Y, de todos modos, ¿cómo es que los hace trabajar con este clima… y más a tu hermana embarazada?-

-Él es un tacaño.- se cruzó de brazos. –Pero no es tan malo, supongo, sabe que necesitamos el dinero, si vamos y no hay clientes nos paga el día y aparte nos pasamos todo el tiempo viendo películas.- sonrió con cariño al pensar en Urahara-san.

-Sigo pensando que es un explotador.-

-Hablando de explotadores.- miró el reloj en la pared de la habitación del albino. -¿Dónde están tus tutores? ¿No deberían haber llegado ya?-

-Trabajan hasta tarde hoy… ¿y cómo adivinaste que eran explotadores?... No recuerdo haberte contado acerca de cómo sobrecargan de trabajo a sus asistentes.-

-Ellos mismos me lo contaron… Pobre de ese tal Izuru-san.- rió, recordando lo que había oído de la simpática pareja.

Hitsugaya soltó una leve risa.

-Es cierto, lo conozco. Pobre diablo, teniendo como jefes a esos dos…-

-Deberías ver cómo me tienen mis jefes a mí.- bufó ella. –Ukitake-san está bien, pero la vice directora Soi Fong es una…-

-¿Controladora?- él alzó una blanquecina ceja.

-Esclavizadora, más bien.- rió. –Respira sobre la nuca de todos los profesores a excepción del profesor Kuchiki-san y del profesor Aizen-san. ¿Favoritos? ¿Dónde?- ahora bufó

-Kuchiki era de matemáticas y Aizen de historia, ¿no?- la morena asintió ante la pregunta del albino. –Los recuerdo, los tuve en primer año, ellos son sin duda los más responsables que alguna vez conocí.-

-Oye, ¿tú de qué lado estás?- se acercó para darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Es verdad.- se burló, sosteniendo su puño antes de jalarla a su regazo. –Pero eso no significa que tú no seas responsable, solo que ellos son unos adictos al trabajo.- la besó brevemente, solo acariciando sus labios con los suyos por unos cuantos segundos. –Sigue siendo admirable de tu parte que tengas tantos trabajos para pagar tu casa y aun así te encuentres tiempo para tu novio.- volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco más intensamente.

-Sí, bueno, últimamente no he tenido tanto trabajo como niñera, porque ALGUIEN sofoca todo mi tiempo.-picoteó sus labios, jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

-Pues yo no he estado haciendo mis tareas porque ALGUIEN tampoco me deja mucho tiempo libre.- rodeó su cintura con una mano y su nuca con otra, sus miradas encontrándose juguetonas.

-¿No has estado haciendo la tarea, Hitsugaya-kun?- se llevó una mano a la boca, fingiendo estar escandalizada. –Eres un niño malo…-

Él frunció el ceño, apartándose un poco de ella.

-No soy un niño.- gruñó.

-Cierto.- tomó en su mano su barbilla. –Eres mi hombre.- sonriendo seductoramente, se abalanzo contra sus labios.

Había pasado un mes desde que se habían… probado el uno a otro (N/A: O sea, desde los acontecimientos del capítulo anterior), y desde entonces no habían vuelto a hacer algo tan… pervertido.

No es que no hayan querido hacer… cosas pervertidas… solo que no habían tenido la oportunidad.

Desde que Matsumoto un día los cachó medio desnudos en la cama del Hitsugaya había estado sobre ellos como un halcón, tratando de espiarlos, privándolos de cualquier privacidad.

Ya no iban tanto a la casa abandonada de ella desde que finalmente había comenzado su restauración, con un poco de ayuda de Urahara y su novio-excesivamente-adinerado, poco a poco, estaba comenzando a convertirla en su hogar de ensueño.

Ahora que los tutores del chico no estaban, la psicóloga no dejaba de preguntarse cómo en el mundo habían tardado tanto para estar donde estaban ahora, besándose apasionadamente.

Después de tanto juego sucio, la abstinencia casi la estaba matando.

Y por su erección ya en toda su gloria después de tan poco tiempo, parecía que él estaba en el mismo estado o peor que ella.

Compadeciéndose de su pobre y cachondo novio, se apresuró en sentarse sobre él de modo que sus intimidades se rozaran por encima de la molesta ropa.

Se apretó contra su cuerpo, tratando de tocar lo más posible de su cuerpo atlético contra el suyo caliente.

¿Podría darse hoy? ¿Podría finalmente hacerlo suyo? ¿Ser suya?

Sin dejar de juguetear con sus labios y su lengua, sus dedos empezaron ansiosos a desabrochar la camisa del menor, al principio tomándose su tiempo, solo para terminar desesperándose y arrancar todos los botones de un tirón.

Recorrió su torso con las manos por un tiempo, pero no tenía tanto acceso como le gustaría, por lo que acabo separándose de él y tomándolo de la muñeca para jalarlo a su cuarto.

Después de tantas visitas a su casa-mansión, ya la conocía casi como a la palma de su mano.

Apenas llegaron a su destino, lo arrojó sobre la cama. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro, solo por las dudas, mataría a quien se atreviera a interrumpirlos ahora.

Terminó de quitarle la camisa y la lanzó a quién sabe dónde, concentrada solo en su cuerpo increíble.

¿Alguna vez había mencionado lo enamorada que estaba de su torso y su abdomen?

Quería morderlo y lamerlo de arriba a abajo hasta dejarlo lleno de "marcas de propiedad", quería besar y explorar cada centímetro de él. E iba a hacerlo.

Asegurándose de que sus pechos quedaran presionando justo sobre su dureza, ella se inclinó para besar la zona de su pelvis, pellizcando con sus dientes la piel suave antes de arrastrar su lengua por sus abdominales, trazando las líneas de sus músculos.

Sus dedos se pasearon por sus pectorales, rastrillando la zona y raspando levemente con sus uñas, haciéndolo estremecerse y suspirar tenuemente ante sus atenciones.

Se aseguró de morder y chupar en lugares determinados de su pecho y estómago lo suficiente para dejar chupones que, aunque pequeños, cubrirían su cuerpo lo suficiente para recordarle mañana en la mañana que ella era su dueña.

No sabía porque de repente se sentía tan posesiva, pero tenía el deseo irrefrenable de… de…

Violarlo.

Sí, eso, violarlo estaría bien.

Y nadie podía culparla por eso.

¿Quién mandaba a ese chico a ser tan sexy?

No era su culpa el querer arrancarle cada gramo de inocencia que aún pudiera quedar con él.

Cielos…

Realmente necesitaba tratamiento psicológico.

O ser arrestada…

Cualquier cosa estaría bien, siempre y cuando fuera luego de entregarse a él.

Desde hace tiempo quería tan desesperadamente sentirlo dentro de ella… desatar su pasión, volver loco de placer al siempre imperturbable Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Tenía un poco de miedo, más que nada de no ser suficiente para complacerlo o algo así… pero él esfumaba todo eso…

La hacía sentir tan deseada… tan amada…

No tendrían solo sexo, no, no solo iban a follarse, ellos iban a hacer el amor.

Y Karin quería complacerlo.

Estaba loca por la idea de hacerlo gritar de placer, soñaba con que sea su nombre el único en salir de sus labios, anhelaba que él correspondiera sus deseos y su amor en la misma medida.

Era una pervertida, era una depravada, pero solo con Toshiro, solo con el hombre que amaba.

Porque ella lo amaba mucho.

Siempre había creído en el amor, había crecido rodeada de enamorados, pero nunca creyó que algo tan… mágico, fuera a pasarle a alguien como ella.

Pero aquí estaba.

Enamoradísima de un estudiante de preparatoria, muerta de ganas por unirse a él de todas las formas posibles.

Por deseo y por amor.

Sonriendo ante el hecho de estar teniendo pensamientos dulces en momentos como ese, volvió a besar los labios del albino, delineando su labio inferior con su lengua antes de forzar su camino al interior de su boca.

Él parecía estar más sumiso de lo normal… o más bien más sumiso que nunca. Apenas la tocaba pasando sus manos por su cabello y le estaba dejando el dominio casi por completo.

Se mostraba tranquilo. Su amiguito ahí abajo, sin embargo, se notaba claramente animado. Bajó una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente por encima de la ropa, tratando de arrancarle más… reacciones.

Funcionó.

Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, él ya la había volteado y ahora se cernía sobre ella atacando su boca y masajeando con sus manos sus senos, apretando suavemente. Ella llevó sus propias manos ansiosas a su cabello y su nuca, acercándolo más contra sí.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban al principio con lentitud entre ellas, tomándose su tiempo para rozarse y explorar la cavidad bucal del otro, deleitándose más y más mientras se volvían más frenéticas y hambrientas, ahora peleando por dominar y someter a su rival en una lucha placentera. Las manos de Karin pronto dejaron de conformarse con acariciar su cabello y bajaron por su espalda amplia y sus brazos musculosos, sondeando la piel suave y cálida.

A pesar de que las manos de Toshiro eran frías, el resto de él era cálido y acogedor, invitándola siempre a acurrucarse contra él cuando leían o charlaban, y ahora, invitándola a acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Hablando de las manos de Toshiro… ellas ahora mismo se estaban colando bajo sus pantalones, deslizándolos hasta sus rodillas sin quitárselos, solo para serpentear por la zona de sus muslos antes de posarse directamente en sus glúteos haciendo a un lado la tela de las bragas, pellizcando la carne suave con delicadeza.

De pronto, él se apartó del beso, solo para ir regando pequeños besitos de mariposa por su barbilla y mejillas, e incluso en la frente y los parpados en un gesto que le pareció más tierno que otra cosa, pero que de ningún modo apagaba su libido, ya que sus manos no cesaban sus caricias atrevidas.

Sus labios se sentían como una extraña combinación de frialdad y calidez sobre su rostro, presionando tan ligeramente que apenas podía sentirlo. Pero lo sentía, y era maravilloso.

Sus besos eran tiernos y tranquilizadores mientras apenas era consciente de cómo comenzaba a bajar definitivamente sus pantalones y su ropa interior con algo parecido a la cautela. Como si no la hubiera visto desnuda antes…

Colocando un último besito casto en la punta de su nariz, el chico comenzó a descender por su mejilla hasta su cuello ahora con besos más húmedos y osados, delineando con su lengua la línea de su mandíbula, antes de dedicarse a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja, dando luego pequeños mordiscos a la zona debajo de su oído mientras sus manos ahora desabrochaban botón a botón su camiseta desesperadamente lento, rozando con sus dedos fríos su piel ardiente.

Una vez la tuvo completamente desnuda, Karin apenas lo había registrado debido a su boca devorando su cuello con avidez, probablemente le estuviera dejando más chupones pero… se sentía demasiado bien como para importarle eso en ese momento.

Fue cuando su pulgar comenzó a frotar suavemente su clítoris que su entera atención se trasladó fuera de su maravillosa boca, concentrándose en su mano traviesa.

Se retorció.

-Estás tan mojada…- murmuró él como embelesado antes de ponerse a chupar un pezón, su pulgar aun torturando su clítoris.

La combinación de placeres ligeramente diferentes la hizo arquear la espalda, y de repente sus manos picaron por tocarlo.

Desabrochó su cinturón y bajó la cremallera, empujando tanto el pantalón con el bóxer abajo hasta sus rodillas.

Tomó su miembro duro y palpitante como pudo con sus manos, casi babeando con ansias de llevárselo a la boca y chupárselo para hacerlo gritar como la última vez.

Él dejó sus pezones, para su disgusto, y la observó por largo rato con sus intensos ojos turquesas.

Finalmente, se recostó boca arriba al otro lado de la cama, pateando sus pantalones y sus bóxer fuera, su polla parada tentadoramente a su alcance, y la miró relamiéndose los labios como invitándola a…

Se acercó gateando hasta a él, rogando no haber entendido mal.

Chocó sus pechos seductoramente contra su pene, rodeando la base con una mano, para luego dedicarse a mamárselo con frenesí.

Estaba extendida a lo largo del cuerpo del albino, su vientre sobre su pecho, mientras él estaba lamiendo su feminidad y metiéndole los dedos.

Estaban haciendo el 69.

Ok, eso era nuevo… y realmente casi podía sentirse a sí misma corriéndose a litros por la sola idea.

Aquello era tan excitante y erótico…

Aunque un poco difícil. Le costaba mantener la concentración cuando él estaba chupando su clítoris tan fuerte… cuando sus dedos se abrían y se cerraban dentro de ella… cuando su lengua y sus dientes la mordían y saboreaban por doquier…

Pero lo intentaba.

Sí él podía ¿por qué ella no?

Se esforzó en masturbarlo rápidamente con su mano, se esforzó en lamerlo de arriba a abajo y en tener cuidado de no usar los dientes más que cuando le pareciera apropiado, se esforzó en usar los gemidos que le arrancaba a su favor, las vibraciones de su voz debía agradarle, porque siempre se retorcía cuando hacía eso.

Sin embargo, ella seguía siendo la que por momentos no podía continuar con su tarea y debía apartar la cabeza solo para soltar un grito enorme, lo cual no era justo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan chillona y él un ataúd de hielo?

Apenas lo escuchaba.

Desesperada por oírlo, succionó con fuerza su glande, acariciándolo también con la lengua, mientras sus manos corrían velozmente por su longitud.

Finalmente él se separó de ella ante su última acción, gimiendo levemente su nombre.

No tuvo tiempo ni de sonreír internamente cuando de nuevo lo tuvo encima de ella, atacando ferozmente sus labios mientras sus manos estrujaban sus pechos sin delicadeza alguna.

Ahora la estaba tratando con rudeza… y no podía decir que le desagradase.

Mordió su labio inferior y lo chupó con fuerza, y la pelinegra solo podía rogar porque no le quedaran los labios magullados. Exploró con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, en un beso apasionado que auguraba dejarla sin sentido en cualquier momento.

Quiso llevar sus manos a su torso, pero las sujetó por encima de su cabeza, inmovilizándola, sus labios vagando por su pecho, mordiendo de formas dolorosamente placenteras.

Por fin se decidió a morder su pezón y ella se retorció.

-Toshiro…- gimió, su respiración completamente fuera de control.

-Karin…- él se apartó casi por completo, solo sus intimidades rozándose ahora. La cabeza de su pene presionaba superficialmente sus mojados labios vaginales, y la fricción era tan deliciosa que… simplemente se quedaba sin palabras. –No me puedo contener… más…-

La morena cerró los ojos, su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente.

-No lo hagas…- solo atinó a decir.

Él suspiró aliviado y ella casi sonrió.

El albino levantó sus muslos y abrió sus piernas, poniéndola en posición.

Se recostó encima de ella, que, nerviosa, buscó sus ojos, tratando de encontrar en su mirada algo que la apaciguara, pero él estaba mirando abajo, buscando el lugar correcto por el que debía introducirse en ella.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, presionó la punta allí con ayuda de su mano, y finalmente sus ojos se encontraron.

Karin estaba nerviosa, tenía que reconocerlo, pero quería hacerlo, quería hacer aquello.

Quería entregarse a él.

Los rastros de nerviosismo en sus ojos oscuros se esfumaron cuando vio una pequeña cantidad de ese mismo nerviosismo en los ojos turquesas, mesclado con el deseo y el amor.

Suavizó su mirada y lo besó tiernamente, enredando las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Captando la señal, él finalmente empezó a entrar en ella.

Se deslizó fácilmente en su interior debido a lo… lubricada que estaba, pero, a pesar de que lo hizo con lentitud, pronto lo sintió pinchar contra la prueba de su inocencia, desgarrándola en el acto.

Ella se separó del beso de inmediato ante la dolorosa intromisión, gimiendo de dolor y disgusto, con los ojos arrugados y las uñas clavándose en su espalda.

Él, por el contrario, soltó un largo gemido de completo placer y deleite.

-Dios…- gruñó contra su oído. –Estás tan apretada…- besó suavemente su sien, tratando de consolarla por el dolor. –Lo siento, ya pasará…- la confortó cuando volvió a quejarse.

Siguió respirando agitado, sin embargo, mientras acariciaba delicadamente su rostro.

Estaba tratando de mantenerse quieto, pero cada pequeño movimiento los hacía estremecerse, a él de placer y a ella de dolor.

Notó como le era difícil controlarse y a pesar de que aún le dolía decidió que era hora de seguir en cuanto el dolor disminuyo un poco.

Tomando una respiración profunda, acercó su boca a su oído.

-Puedes moverte…- susurró, sorprendiéndose luego de lo firme que salió su voz.

Él la miró por un segundo con sus intensos ojos turquesas llenos de deseo, antes de que su mirada se suavizara a una más amorosa.

La besó dulcemente en los labios, apoyando su peso en sus manos para no aplastarla mientras, lentamente, se movía.

Se deslizó fuera de su interior con mucha lentitud, a lo que ella hizo solo una mueca, para luego deslizarse dentro de nuevo, su cara delatando el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

El libido de la chica-ahora-mujer resurgió al ver su expresión, y a pesar de su incomodidad, levantó sus caderas a su encuentro, regocijándose ante los gemidos del chico-ahora-hombre.

Las embestidas siguieron lentas y los besos tiernos, mientras la morena se sentía cada vez menos disgustada por la sensación de su miembro enterrándose hasta el fondo en su apretada feminidad.

El albino parecía estar teniendo enormes problemas para controlarse, el sudor perlaba su frente, pegando sus cabellos blanquecinos casi cubriendo los hermosos ojos, que no dejaban de mirarla, mirarla con pasión y deseo que no dejaban de encenderla.

Karin se mordió el labio, seducida por su mirada, y lo observó con lujuria ardiente, a lo que los ojos turquesas se oscurecieron y él repentinamente empujo fuertemente contra ella, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, antes de detenerse cuando ella sofocó una exclamación, con la espalda arqueada y los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡L-lo siento!- se disculpó de inmediato, quedándose inmóvil una vez más, pánico en su voz. -¡M-me deje llevar… yo…!...-

Ella interrumpió su tartamudeo atrayéndolo para besarlo, y no en un beso suave, sino que en uno abrasador, sus lenguas prácticamente batallando, sus dientes chocando, saliva desbordándose de la comisura de sus labios.

-No lo sientas.- arañó con sus uñas su camino por su espalda hasta sus hombros, clavándoselas levemente. –Me gusto…-

Apenas las palabras terminaron de brotar de su boca, él ya la había tomado de las caderas, levantándola levemente para empezar a penetrarla a un ritmo más rápido.

Ella mordió su clavícula, tratando de contener sus gemidos.

Ahora que el ritmo era más rápido, el dolor había regresado, pero era soportable, compensado por el inmenso placer que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Permanecía inmóvil, dejándolo dominarla, aliviada de que el malestar poco a poco estaba desapareciendo.

Él jadeaba contra su oído, sus manos ahora arrastrándose sobre sus muslos, su boca dando pequeños mordiscos a su cuello de vez en cuando, mientras empujaba sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante.

Sus pechos estaban presionados juntos, y sus respiraciones agitadas creaban una fricción deliciosa a sus pezones endurecidos aplastados por sus pectorales.

Pronto, el dolor se desvaneció por completo, y la pelinegra liberó su hombro del agarre de sus dientes, sin poder reprimirse de gemir su nombre.

Sacudió sus caderas contra las de él, de pronto desesperada por que la embistiera más y más, más fuerte, más duro, más rápido.

-Ah… Karin…- sus gemidos en su oído la volvían loca.

-Oh, Toshiro…- gimoteó patéticamente, saboreando cada silaba de su nombre. -Más…- enterró las uñas en sus hombros casi al punto de la extracción de sangre. -¡Más!- exigió.

Él por supuesto que la complació encantado.

-Tú lo pediste.- sonrió.

Desenredó sus piernas de su cintura y salió casi completamente de ella, solo la punta de su pene manteniéndose en su interior, antes de volver entrar de golpe. Rápido, duro y hasta el fondo.

Ella inhaló bruscamente en un intento inútil de contener sus gritos, inútil porque pronto él repitió la acción en una mantra salvaje y desenfrenada que la tenía chillando como una descontrolada sin remedio.

-¡Mierda!- gritó. -¡Puta mierda, maldición, Toshiro, MÁS FUERTE!- graznó sin filtro alguno en su vocabulario. -¡MUÉVETE, MUÉVETE! ¡MÁS! ¡MÁS MALDITA SEA! ¡CÓGEME! ¡CÓGEME! ¡MÁS FUERTE, MÁS RÁPIDO!- ordenó a gritos sin pudor alguno.

-Diablos, Karin.- gruñó en su oído, medio riendo, medio gimiendo. –Toda la ciudad va oír esa boquita tan sucia que tienes si sigues gritando así.-

A pesar de sus advertencias, seguía cogiéndosela sin piedad, ahora apenas saliendo de ella antes de arremeter de nuevo casi bestialmente.

-¡QUE ME OIGAN! ¡QUE OIGAN COMO ME COGES!- en este momento, ella era irreconocible hasta para ella misma, pero le importaba una mierda, solo quería que se la siguiera cogiendo. -¡MALDITA SEA, TOSHIRO!- lo mordió fuerte en su cuello debajo de su oreja, simplemente porque era el lugar que estaba más a su alcance y necesitaba morder algo, enredando de nuevo las piernas en su cintura.

-¡Maldición!- una de las manos de Hitsugaya voló abriéndose paso entre sus cuerpos sudorosos a su clítoris, frotándolo salvajemente. -¡KARIN!-

Una última embestida y finalmente Toshiro estalló dentro de ella, llenándola de su semen caliente, siendo eso, sumado a su mano aun torturando su clítoris, el detonante de Karin, que arqueó todo su cuerpo gritando desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas el nombre de su amado.

El estudiante de preparatoria se las arregló para quitarse de encima de ella antes de caer rendido a su lado en la cama, su respiración totalmente fuera de control. La Kurosaki sinceramente no estaba en mejor estado.

-Dios, Toshiro…- dijo ella en cuanto se calmaron los espasmos que habían estado recorriendo su cuerpo. -¿Ya te dije que te amo?...-

Él la miró con sus ojos hermosos más brillantes que nunca, antes de reír.

Reír de verdad.

Su risa vibrante y juvenil llenando la habitación en su alegría y completa despreocupación.

Y con cada carcajada, Karin no podía evitar sentirse más y más enamorada que nunca.

-Créeme, me quedó completamente claro.- sonrió, mostrando toda la brillante dentadura, sus ojos brillando traviesos.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Cállate…-

-Y, por si te interesa, yo también te amo.- la atrajo hacia sí, besándola dulcemente. –Ya eres mía, Kurosaki Karin.- su sonrisa no se iba.

No pudo evitar sonreírle devuelta, sus mejillas aún rojas.

-Y tú eres mío, Hitsugaya Toshiro.-

Siguieron besándose, cada vez más intensamente, y justo cuando Karin empezaba a creer que podrían tener una segunda ronda, la puerta de la habitación del albino voló abierta.

Las cabezas de ambos amantes se dispararon en dirección a donde Matsumoto Rangiku estaba parada en la entrada del cuarto, una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en su rostro.

¿Cómo había burlado el seguro de la puerta?, Karin no tenía idea.

-¡¿Y bien, Ran-chan?!- se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Ichimaru Gin. -¡¿Qué está haciendo nuestro querido sobrino?!-

-¡Oh, nada, Gin!- canturreó sin despegar sus ojos claros de ellos. -¡Solo está violando a su psicóloga! ¡Nada raro!- sin ni una palabra más y con un giño, cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

En mutuo acuerdo y con las caras igual de rojas, Toshiro y Karin se separaron, empezando a juntar sus prendas para vestirse.

Acabando de comprobar que ellos no eran exactamente silenciosos cuando a la hora de hacer el amor se trataba, simplemente NO iban a hacerlo en ningún momento pronto con los chismosos de Gin y Rangiku alrededor.

Por más que se murieran de ganas por repetirlo.

Continuara...

Y lo repetiran pronto :v

Jeje xP Hola! :D

Cuanto tiempo! Sorry u.u

Hubieron muchos apagones de luz por acá, pase mi cumpleaños practicamente a oscuras :c

Y bueno, incluso cuando los apagones pararon y finalmente fue seguro prender el computador, esto fue REALMENTE DIFICIL de escribir o3o

Sinceramente, odio cada parrafo de esto :'v pero lo subo con la esperanza de que a ustedes les guste! ^o^ Por alguna razón parece que a ustedes les gusta todo lo que odio, así que espero que esto no sea la excepción :P

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A Pola120901 POR ACORDARSE Y FELICITARME EN EL CUMPLE DE ESTA ANCIANA! Realmente lo aprecio mucho! TwT

TAMBIEN MIL GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON EL CAP ANTERIOR!

lalalalas: Tu tema suena muy interesante, me complacera mucho escribirlo OwO Ya puedo saborearlo! *Q* okno xD Y lo siento, esto tenía que ser POV Karin porque después todos los Lemon son POV Toshiro Y quería despedir a Karin-chan con esto c:

EL PROXIMO CAP VUELVE EL POV TOSHIRO!

Oh! Y por cierto! Adivinen quién más vuelve? e.e

DRAMA-CHAN! *o*

Siiiiii! Despues de mucho llorarla y extrañarla finalmente volvera nuestra adorada Drama-chan! Yo sé que la extrañaron uwu

Jejeje, preparense! PORQUE DRAMA-CHAN VUELVE CON TODAAAA! BD

Oh, como la extrañaba :'D

Bueno, más de 10 reviews pero 0 ganas D: Así que algo muuuyyyy chiquito para que no me maten:

Acosador Pervertido.

¿Por qué... esa niña no dejaba de llorar?...

Toshiro, recién ascendido de tercer oficial a capitán de la decima división, miró con una ceja alzada a la niñita de unos cuatro años llorando desconsoladamente.

Esa niña estaba sentada bajo un árbol abrazando sus rodillas, sollozos sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo.

Él la habría ignorado como ignoraba al resto de los humanos, pero eran las seis de la tarde, y antes había pasado ese mismo árbol a las seis de la mañana, encontrandola exactamente del mismo modo en el que estaba ahora. Ella no se había movido en lo absoluto. No dejaba de llorar.

Vacilante, se acercó a ella, solo para retroceder luego, sintiendose un idiota, recordando que no estaba en un gigai.

Se quedó a una distancia segura más no se fue, esperando a que la niña dejara de llorar.

Ella tenía que dejar de llorar en algún momento, ¿cierto?

Se estaba haciendo tarde, ¿dónde estaban los padres de esa niña?

Repentinamente, los sollozos pararon, y miró confuso como la niñita clavaba sus ojos rojos y sin brillo en él.

-¿Qué me estás mirando, idiota?- gruñó groseramente, limpiandose furiosa los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas.

La miró con la boca abierta, sin poderse creer que lo estuviera viendo.

Contuvó el impulso de hacer la pregunta estúpida de si podía verlo, porque era obvio que si, y solo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó lo que le interesaba saber.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- respondió ella friamente, de nuevo dejandolo con la boca abierta.

Apretó la mandibula, descontento con la actitud arisca de la pequeña, pero fue incapaz de acallar su curiosidad.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- al ver sus ojos perder un poco más de brillo, quiso abofetearse por preguntar aquello. -Lo... lo siento... no sabía...- molesto consigo mismo por tartamudear, decidió cambiar de tema. -¿Quién está a cargo de ti, si no tienes padres?-

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Tengo un padre.- murmuró. -¿Y qué te importa?-

Suspiró.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón...- se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Creo que solo me extrañaba que una niña tan pequeña pudiera llorar tanto...-

-¡No soy tan pequeña!- pisoteó. -¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado observandome, acosador pervertido?- lo apuntó.

Una vena se le hinchó en la sien al albino.

-¡Yo no soy ningún acosador pervertido!- se defendió algo rojo. -¡Solo te vi aquí muy temprano y me sorprendí de que no te hayas ido!-

En vez de contestar con alguna otra cosa grosera, ella se rió esta vez.

-¡Estás muy rojo, Acosador-chan!- lo señaló burlona.

Él se sonrojo aún más.

-Cállate, niña tonta...- a pesar de que estaba molesto, no era capaz de decir nada peor que aquello, no quería arruinar su estado de ánimo ahora risueño cuando antes era tan sombrio.

La niña sonrió, algo de brillo de vuelta en sus grandes y extrañamente familiares ojos negros.

-No está bien acosar a la gente, Pervertido-chan.- el rostro del capitán shinigami ahora le hacía competencia a los tomates ante el nuevo apodo. -Pero eres más divertido de lo que pareces, así que no te acosare con mi Ichi-nii.- sonrió como si eso la hiciera una persona increiblemente indulgente.

Él bufó, pero estaba feliz de que la niña haya dejado de llorar, aunque sea por burlarse de él.

-Como sea, niña, será mejor que vuelvas a casa pronto.- recomendó antes de comenzar a marcharse.

-¡Espera!- ella lo tomó de la muñeca con su pequeña mano calida. -¡No me has dicho tu nombre!- lo miró de un modo demasiado adorable como para ignorarla y huir con shunpo.

Suspiró.

-¿No te has oído a ti misma?- se permitió darle una pequeña sonrisa. -Soy Acosador Pervertido-chan.-

Fin.

De ese drabble :3

Lamento los errores, pero me da flojera corregirlo :'v

Ah, la dulce Inocencia-chan... ella no ha tocado Tratamiento Psicológico en un largo tiempo XD

Inocencia-chan está completamente olvidada por este fic, pobre uwur

Bueno, mí tener sueño, así que mí ya se va! -w-

RECUERDEN: 15 reviews para actualizar mañana! 10 para un pequeño drabble en la N/A! Dejen temas para OS! Pidan continuaciones de los OS que quieran! Las hare todas, todas! No olviden que también me pueden pedir el POV de otro personaje a como estaba originalmente un OS! Y que los personajes de Tite!

Un dato sobre mí: Mi más grande sueño es ser escritora y publicar mis historias originales en libros! *3* Pero sé que aun me falta para eso, así q seguire con los Fanfics x'P De todas maneras soy muy floja por ahora como para escribir algun libro QnQ

COMENTEN! *O*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo nueve: Reencuentros.

-Agh… Karin…- gruñó Toshiro, enterrando más el rostro entre los pechos desnudos de su novia mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-¡Mmm! ¡Toshiro!- chillaba ella, clavándole las uñas en su espalda desnuda. -¡Más fuerte!…- comenzó a mover sus caderas también.

-K-Karin…- el sudor ya comenzaba a perlar sus pieles mientras entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo casi salvaje.

La cama crujía a causa de sus movimientos feroces, y el único sonido que llenaba el espacio aparte de sus voces y sus respiraciones descontroladas era el de sus caderas chocar entre sí.

Hitsugaya agradecía a todos los cielos que sus tutores no estuvieran.

Karin nunca había sido precisamente silenciosa cuando de hacer el amor se trataba.

Los dos lo sabían bien.

Después de su primera vez, les fue difícil mantener sus manos alejadas del otro, y… bueno, varias veces lo habían hecho en la escuela. Pero por Toshiro, él no se arrepentía de nada.

Ahora mismo se suponía que tenían que estar haciendo su tarea, pero una cosa había llevado a la otra y…

Bueno, así terminaron.

-¡Toshiro!- los gritos de su novia lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura. No resistiría mucho más tiempo, así que comenzó a disminuir la velocidad de sus embestidas y aumentar su profundidad y fuerza, no queriendo correrse antes de hacerla llegar también. -¡M-más rápido, Toshiro!- por supuesto que ella no estaba del todo contenta con eso, pero supo por cómo sus paredes lo apretaban que estaba muy cerca. -¡Más rápido! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO, MALDITA SEA!- él siempre había tenido una debilidad para decirle no a Karin, así que no pudo no hacerle caso, y acabó arremetiendo contra ella a toda velocidad fuertemente. -¡T-TOSHIRO! ¡AH! ¡AHH!-

Solo habían pasado casi tres meses desde su primera vez, pero él ya conocía muy bien sus reacciones, y sabía que cuando ponía esa voz chillona y descontrolada (que a él tanto le gustaba) era porque estaba a punto.

Así que solo tuvo que dar un par de embestidas más antes de que ella llegara gritando su nombre una vez más, las contracciones de su vagina haciéndolo venirse a él también.

Se separó de ella con algo de dificultad, para luego recostarse a su lado en la cama, los dos jadeando pesadamente.

-…Esta no es la forma en la que me imaginé que me ayudarías con mi tarea de biología ¿sabes?- aunque no se quejaba.

-Bueno… se… puede decir que… estudiábamos la… anatomía humana…- una sonrisa ilumino el cansado rostro de su novia.

-Explícale eso tú a mi profesor de biología.- rió jalándola cerca y enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Umm… ¿Por qué siempre te ríes… así…?...- él se separó y alzó una ceja. –Quiero decir… tus risas son muy breves… Nunca te he oído reír a carcajadas, a excepción de la primera vez que hicimos… ya sabes, esto.- hizo un mohín.

-Eres la única que me hace reír. Los demás con suerte me sacan una sonrisa. Solo es mi personalidad. Así soy.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces por qué aquella vez te reíste tipo reírse-enserio?-

-La respuesta es obvia, simplemente estaba demasiado feliz para contenerme de reír así después de haberte hecho el amor por primera vez.- no pudo evitar sonreír algo engreído cuando ella se sonrojó. –Y si no he vuelto a reírme así, es porque simplemente aquella vez fue la emoción del momento de haber compartido algo así. Algo que compartimos solo los dos.- la beso brevemente.

Pero sus palabras lo habían dejado pensando.

Siempre había sido una persona algo fría, pero recordaba que tenía sus momentos, cuando era pequeño, en el que era muy risueño.

Desde que murieron sus padres, con suerte sonreía…

Hmm… bueno, ahora que lo pensaba de ese modo, quizás sí había estado algo traumado por la muerte de sus padres, pero seguía afirmando que no necesitaba tratamiento psicológico.

Simplemente necesitaba a Kurosaki Karin, una pisca de ella y ya se solucionaban todos sus problemas…

Bueno, no todos, pero si sus problemas de vacío existencial, soledad, antipatía y toda la mierda…

Aún tenía problemas, sin embargo.

Como que sus tutores eran unos holgazanes dementes.

La familia de su novia lo acosaba con demandas de sobrinos y nietos.

Últimamente no estaba entregando tareas ya que ALGUIEN lo distraía.

Algunos de sus compañeros estaban sospechando de su relación con la psicóloga.

Y, hace solo unos días, se había topado con su vieja mejor amiga, Hinamori Momo.

Había estado volviendo de la biblioteca con unos libros para el estudio y uno romántico que había comprado porque seguramente a Karin le gustaría, ya que a pesar de que afirmaba no tener gusto por lo cursi en el fondo era algo romántica con la literatura, cuando, más que verla, oyó la animada voz de su antigua amiga mientras hablaba por teléfono tan escandalosamente como era su costumbre.

Se le había quedado viendo, tratando de asociar a la pálida y huesuda mujer con la chica de mejillas regordetas que había sido como un ángel para él en la escuela secundaria.

Finalmente, ella lo vio y lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Shiro-chan?- no es que características como cabello blanco y ojos turquesas fueran fáciles de olvidar. -¡Oh, Shiro-chan eres tú!- colgó su teléfono sin el menor remordimiento y se acercó sonriendo radiante hacia él.

Y él finalmente pudo reconocerla al ver sus ojos y su sonrisa tan resplandecientes como las recordaba.

-Hinamori.- sonrió levemente.

-¡Wow! ¡Cuánto has crecido!- lo abrazó fuertemente por los hombros. -¡Ya eres más alto que yo!- se rió alegremente.

-Por supuesto que si.- se cruzó de brazos, tratando de ocultar su orgullo por ese hecho.

-¡Aunque sigues siendo bajito para un hombre!- se burló.

-¡Hinamori!- regañó.

¿Ni siquiera cinco minutos de haberse reencontrado y ya lo estaba sacando de quicio? Típico de ella.

-Ya, ya, lo siento.- siguió riéndose. –Veo que sigues muy gruñón.- lo miró con ternura, como si a sus ojos siguiera siendo el mismo niño roto de trece años cuyos días había alegrado.

-Veo que sigues siendo muy fastidiosa.- hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!- exclamó, como si acabara de volverse consciente acerca de eso. -¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!-

Jalándolo por la muñeca hasta una banca en un parque, lo sentó ahí y comenzó a hacerle una y mil preguntas, acerca de sus tutores, cómo le había ido en la escuela, qué libros había leído recientemente, y si se había enamorado.

Tartamudeó antes de responder a su pregunta, dudando qué contestar, pero ella ya le estaba lanzando una mirada picara.

Suspirando, decidió que era inútil mentir.

-Estoy enamorado.- admitió. –Ella es… mayor que yo, pero es muy hermosa e inteligente. Es fantástica y…- frenó de golpe su discurso de cachorro enamorado al ver la mirada de su amiga, que lo estaba mirando como al protagonista de su novela romántica favorita.

-¡Es tan lindo!- brincó a abrazarlo, pero él la apartó con una mueca. -¡No puedo creer que en serio estés enamorado! ¡Una chica realmente logró echarte el lazo!- festejó con ojos brillantes. -¿Me imagino que vas a declarártele pronto, no?- inquirió sonriente.

-Ya me le declaré.- e hizo mucho, mucho más que eso. –Ella ahora es mi novia.-

-¡¿En serio?!- su chillido por poco lo deja sordo. -¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Shiro-chan tienes que presentármela!- rogó con sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

-¿Por qué?- arqueó las cejas.

-¡Pues porque quiero conocerla!- dijo como si fuera lo obvio. –La chica que haya logrado enamorarte debe ser sin duda alguien digna de conocer.- alzó un dedo.

El albino rodó los ojos.

-Pues no prometo nada pero se lo propondré.-

-¡Genial! ¡Oh, espera! ¡Te daré mi número!-

-Si quieres…- intercambiaron teléfonos.

-¡Espero que acceda! ¡Así yo también podría llevar a mi novio!- sonrió soñadora.

El menor frunció el ceño.

-¿Sigues de novia con el perdedor de Abarai?-

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos, claro que no, Shiro-chan!- se rió. –Terminé con él hace mucho. Ahora estoy en una relación muy seria y que quizás pronto pasé a ser matrimonio con un profesor de preparatoria llamado Aizen Sosuke.- él se congeló ante el nombre familiar. –Te encantará conocerlo. ¡Él es como un sueño!- suspiró enamoradiza.

Aizen Sosuke. ¿Aizen Sosuke su antiguo profesor de historia?

No, de ninguna manera podía dejar a Karin conocer a Hinamori de ser así.

Si bien Aizen era una persona muy amable y bondadosa, no podía arriesgarse a que la escuela se enterara de su relación o la echarían y ella en verdad necesitaba el trabajo.

-Umm… en realidad, yo ya lo conozco, a Aizen-sensei.- ella lo miró confundida. –Fue mi profesor el año pasado, y hoy en día lo veo en los pasillos y siempre me saluda…-

-¿Sigues en la escuela?- ella pestañeó. –Creí que ya te habrías graduado…- hizo una extraña cuenta con los dedos.

-Tengo dieciocho, pero sigo en la escuela, este es mi último año, de todos modos.-

-Oh, es raro que nunca me haya dicho que fuiste su alumno si yo le conté de ti.- hizo un mohín. –Pero bueno, seguro lo olvido, podré recordárselo en cuanto nos reunamos…-

-No creo que eso se buena idea.- la frenó. –Es que… tengo una reputación en la escuela.- inventó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. –Y Aizen-sensei siempre dice que es pésimo guardando secretos.- eso era cierto. –No quisiera que divulgara por ahí que tengo novia…- esperaba que se tragara esa excusa.

-No creo que él realmente lo diría si es tan importante para ti.- musitó y él sudó frío. –Pero si realmente te sientes tan incómodo al respecto, pues será nuestro secreto.- sonrió cómplice.

Él suspiró aliviado.

-Bien, entonces solo falta convencer a mi novia y te llamare.- sonrió.

Charlaron un poco más después de eso antes de que ella tuviera que despedirse.

Eso había sido hacía varios días y aún no se lo había dicho a Karin, simplemente porque lo había olvidado cuando ese mismo día ella se había lanzado sobre él y lo habían hecho en el baño de su casa después de recibir su libro de regalo, y ahora no sabía cómo es que reaccionaría, ya que ella era muy celosa, ¡hasta se había puesto celosa de un personaje ficticio!

Pero para Toshiro no era tan mala la idea de retomar su amistad con Hinamori, le tenía en verdad mucho aprecio, era como una hermana para él, y esperaba que pudieran llevarse bien.

-Toshiro.- Karin sacudió una mano frente a su rostro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Hay alguien ahí?- picoteó su mejilla.

-No hagas eso.- torció la boca, alejando su mano.

-Te hice una pregunta y no me contestaste, torpe.- le sacó la lengua.

-¿Qué pasa?- bostezó.

-Preguntaba si aún piensas seguir con tu tarea.- señaló los libros abandonados en el escritorio de su habitación.

-Ah, eso… Sí, supongo que tengo que terminarla. ¿Aún quieres ayudarme o te agoté mucho?- sonrió cuando ella lo golpeó en la cara con la almohada.

Pero su sonrisa se deslizó cuando se levantó de la cama gloriosamente desnuda, sus ojos nublándose en deseo, que ella cruelmente rechazó poniéndose la ropa con una sonrisa malvada.

Maldita, tenía suerte de que la amará.

Ahora sí que ella se dispuso a realmente ayudarlo con su tarea.

-…Y si combinamos esta, con esta otra…- señaló las distintas imágenes en su libro. –El resultado más lógico es que te dé esta de aquí.- señaló otra. –Si no, ya sabes que hiciste algo mal.- sonrió en medio de un bostezo.

Toshiro asintió.

Él era conocido como un genio en su escuela, pero últimamente su mente estaba demasiado distraída por ALGUIEN y no estaba prestando atención a las clases.

Así que requería de ayuda, y ¿qué mejor excusa para atraer a tu novia caliente a tu casa que la tarea?

-De acuerdo, creo que ya lo captó.- empezó a guardar su libro y sus materiales de estudió.

-Claro que lo captas.- Karin bufó. –No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre entiendes todo a la primera.- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Da igual.- le restó importancia. –Ya se hizo tarde, te llevare a tu casa.-

-¿Con tu nueva motocicleta que te regalaron tus tutores por tu cumpleaños?- sonrió emocionada.

Él rodó los ojos.

-A veces creó que amas esa cosa más que a mí…-

-Oh, cállate.- le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. –Solo estoy en mi papel de la novia interesada.- guiñó un ojo.

-Si fueras interesada me dejarías ayudarte más en el pago de la remodelación de la casa abandonada.- frunció el ceño.

Ahora ella rodó los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario, es MI casa.- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Sí, pero algún día será mi casa también.- la tomó en brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial. –Porque eres mía y me asegurare de que no quieras dejarme jamás.- le dio un breve beso.

Ella lo profundizo, abrazándose a su cuello.

-Amo cuando hablas a futuro.- picoteó sus labios una vez más antes de alejarse de él que la dejó ir muy a regañadientes.

La llevó a su casa en la motocicleta, medio riendo ante sus chillidos emocionados, hasta finalmente llegar y besarla profundamente, prolongando el momento de tener que separarse.

En un arrebato juguetón, le apretó un pecho, a lo que ella casi chilló y le dio un manotazo.

Apartó la mano, más por no querer volver a su casa conduciendo con una erección que por importarle estar en medio de la calle frente a su casa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sacudió una mano a modo de despedida, pero él la tomó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera irse.

Ya era hora de decirle de la invitación de Hinamori antes de que se olvidara… de nuevo.

-Oye…- comenzó a hablar ante su mirada interrogante. –Amm… ¿recuerdas esa mejor amiga de la que te había hablado que tenía?- de inmediato el gesto de ella se agrió.

La verdad, le gustaba un poquito verla celosa.

-Sí. ¿Qué con ella?- se soltó de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo… me encontré con ella hace poco.- el gesto de la morena se agravaba cada vez más. –Y bueno… le conté de ti, y… terminé accediendo a que te llevaría para que se conocieran.- sonrió algo, solo un poco, tímidamente, al ver su expresión nada contenta.

-¡Toshiro!- regañó. -¿Por qué crees que querría conocerla? ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?- sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Ciertamente, das algo de miedo cuando estás celosa…-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Y yo no estoy celosa!-

-Sí, claro…- la ignoró. –Como decía, ella es como una hermana para mí, y no puede creer que en serio me haya conseguido novia, así que le emociona la idea de "conocer a la chica capaz enamorarme y echarme el lazo".- citó sus palabras con fastidio. –Y antes de que armes una de tus escenas, tiene novio.- contuvo una sonrisa ante su cara de alivio.

-Oh.- en serio se notó mucho más tranquila. –Bien entonces, ¿cuándo quedaron?- ahora sonrió alegremente.

Resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

-Aún no quedamos, no estaba seguro de que accedieras, pero ahora hablare con ella y mañana te digo.- sus nervios volvieron al tener que ir al siguiente tema que quería comentarle y ella lo notó.

-Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué estás tan nervioso o esperas a que saque conclusiones desagradables?- zapateó.

-Umm… bueno, pues… ¿recuerdas ese novio de mi amiga?- ella asintió. -…Es Aizen Sosuke…-

La boca de ella cayó.

-¡¿El profesor de historia de segundo año?!- él asintió. -¡¿Y lo va a llevar con ella?!- se notó horrorizada.

Ahora negó.

-No, pero aun así temó que vaya a contarle de nosotros. Mejor no le cuentes que eres profesora… o sea… psicóloga… en la escuela.-

-Si, pero aunque Aizen nos descubriera no creo que nos delate, él siempre es muy amable y gentil.- señaló.

-Aun así no nos arriesgaremos. Necesitas mucho el trabajo y si soy la causa de que lo pierdas jamás me lo perdonaría.- antes de que pudiera decir nada la jaló para besarla un poco más. –Nos vemos mañana.- susurró en su oído en cuanto se separaron.

-De acuerdo.- le sonrió un poco sonrojada antes de comenzar a dirigirse a su casa, medio tambaleándose a medio camino de la clínica.

Iba ir a ayudarla cuando ella se estabilizo de nuevo en sus pies y volteó a verlo sonriendo nerviosamente y agitando una mano antes de apresurarse a entrar.

Le extrañó su comportamiento, pero le restó importancia.

Condujo de nuevo a su casa y marcó el número de su amiga castaña.

Ella no contestó así que le mandó un mensaje, diciéndole que al final si podrían juntarse.

Contestó luego de un rato, diciéndole que ellos propusieran el lugar y la fecha.

Ya que el día siguiente era un sábado, decidió simplemente reunirse después del trabajo de Karin.

Hinamori estuvo de acuerdo y los tres ya tenían un compromiso para mañana.

Auguraba ser una experiencia interesante.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Sé que el cap estuvo corto... pero bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando no me dejan muchos reviews :'v

Les gusto el pequeño Lemon de arriba? Espero que si, porque es el último que tendrán en varios caps e.e

Volvio el POV Toshiro! n3n

Y también Drama-chan! Tan linda :3

Aunque esto fue solo la introducción a lo que tengo planeado hacer con Drama-chan 8D

Hikari03: No te preocupes, mujer! No estás pidiendo mucho en lo absoluto! Es más! Pideme más si quieres! Yo hago todo con gusto ;D Interesantes tus ideas, también se me había estado pasando algo parecido por la cabeza... aunque bueno, pasa de todo por mi cabeza :v Las hare, no lo dudes, aunque no sé si me saldrán de modo que llenen tus expectativas pero como siempre, hare lo que pueda c:

MajoPatashify: Solo quería decirte que tus reviews me hacen el día :) Creo que eres la única lectora que me ha comentado todos los capis y está constantemente dandome animos desde el primer día, en verdad lo apreció mucho :'D Tu entusiasmo al comentar siempre me saca una gran sonrisa n.n

Ame a las pocas que me dejaron review! Así que no pude resistirme a traerles el cap bien prontito uwu

Pero bueno, como fueron menos de diez no hay drabble o3o

NO OLVIDEN PEDIR CONTINUACIONES Y TEMAS PARA OS's! LO HARÉ TODO Y CON GUSTO!

Los personajes de Tite Kubo 83

Un dato sobre mí: Mi nike, CELESTE kaomy, deriva el CELESTE de un personaje de una serie brasilera que me gustaba mucho, y que en realidad se llamaba Azul xD pero bueno, preferí CELESTE porque me sonaba más bonito e3e Pero NO es mi nombre real e_e Y el kaomy deriva de un personaje q creo yo es muy conocido de la serie Inuyasha, Kagome x3 porque cuando era chiquita pensaba que en realidad se llamaba Kaome xP Y bueno, solo cambie la E por la Y XD

Bueno, son las 4 am, está lloviendo, tengo frío y sueño :'V así que me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo diez: Persecución.

Al día siguiente contactó con su amiga para confirmar que no iba a llevar a su novio, pero ella rechazó su llamada y le mandó un mensaje en cambio, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que Aizen no iba porque estaba ocupado en algún viaje o algo.

Fue a recoger a Karin al restaurante en cuanto su turno acabó y luego los dos fueron al lugar donde había quedado con Hinamori, que era solo una banca frente a un kiosco en el parque, se reunirían ahí y luego verían a donde irían.

Ella llegó muy puntual como era su costumbre.

-¡Shiro-chan!- Momo lo saludó entusiasta como siempre, pero no se le tiró encima como era su costumbre, así que se extrañó pesé a que lo agradecía ya que no sabía cómo podía tomárselo su excesivamente adorable y celosa novia.

Su amiga, notó también, llevaba unos lentes de sol, a pesar de que estaba nublado.

Pensó que lo hacía por estilo, pero ella nunca fue de ese tipo, así que no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado.

-Hola, Hinamori.- trató de ocultar su incertidumbre ante su extraño comportamiento. –Emm… ella es Karin, mi novia.- la presentó, luego se volteó hacia la presentada. –Karin, ella es mi amiga Hinamori Momo.-

-¡Oh, hola, Momo-san!- sonrió enormemente, tendiéndole una mano a la colega de su novio. -¡Es un gran placer!- ese tarde Karin estaba de un humor particularmente animado, lo cual le extrañaba ya que en la mañana parecía estar como deprimida o algo así cuando hablaron por teléfono.

-¡Lo mismo digo, Karin-chan!- ella también sonrió. -¡Aún no puedo creer que Shiro-chan en serio se haya conseguido una novia! ¡Y una tan linda como tú! ¡Recuerdo esa época en la que él decía que…!...- Toshiro carraspeó fuertemente con toda la intención de cortar la seguramente vergonzosa declaración de su amiga.

-¿Por qué no buscamos un lugar donde comer algo?- sugirió un poco entre dientes.

-¡Excelente idea!- Momo tomó las muñecas de ambos y empezó a arrastrarlos hacía un restaurante de comida rápida en la calle del frente, parloteando todo el tiempo acerca de lo genial que era conocer a la chica de los sueños de su pequeño "Shiro-chan", y la linda pareja que hacían ante la vergüenza de él y la diversión de ella.

Pidieron una mesa para tres y tomaron asiento, señalando la buena decoración del lugar antes de decidirse a llamar a un mesero.

Momo pidió ensalada, una hamburguesa, y dos conos de papas fritas, Toshiro ensalada y pollo, aparte de un cono de papas fritas a pesar de que no era gran fan de la comida grasosa, y Karin cinco hamburguesas, tres conos de papas fritas, pollo, y dos refrescos a pesar de que ya habían pedido una botella de jugo de naranja.

-Y una ensalada también, hay que ser saludables.- agregó sonriendo encantadoramente la de ojos oscuros al boquiabierto mesero que apenas había alcanzado a anotar todo lo que había pedido.

La castaña y el albino compartieron una mirada, los dos con gotas resbalándoles por la sien.

La morena siempre comía mucho, pero esta vez parecía estarse pasando un poco.

Aunque Toshiro no iba a señalarlo.

No, señor, no, gracias.

Él apreciaba su vida.

-¿Ella tiene un gran apetito, no?- rió la de ojos marrones sorprendida ante la imagen de la chica Kurosaki devorando su comida como si no hubiese un mañana después de que se la trajeran en un tiempo record que sinceramente merecía reconocimiento para el restaurante.

-Si… nadie entiende cómo es que es tan delgada…- él comió tranquilamente su propia comida, preguntándose porque el repentino aumento en el número de bocados de su pareja.

La última vez que habían salido a un restaurante también había ordenado bastante, pero no tanto, aparte de que ni siquiera se lo había terminado, porque de repente había salido corriendo al baño a devolver todo el contenido de su estómago, por lo que él tuvo que acabarse comiendo todo lo que dejó para no desperdiciar, después siendo él el que terminó casi vomitando por la sobrecarga.

-¿O será que está embarazada?- propuso inocentemente la dulce chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hitsugaya se atragantó. Karin miró a Hinamori con ojos muy amplios, una papa frita colgando de su boca.

-M-Momo-san, n-no estés diciendo t-tonterías…- sonrió incomoda.

El albino carraspeó en un intento de recomponerse.

-Karin siempre ha comido mucho, Hinamori.- a pesar de sus palabras calmas, miró sospechosamente a su novia.

Era verdad que ella comía mucho, pero… nunca tanto.

-Oww…- la castaña se vio claramente desilusionada. -¿Y segura que no has tenido ningún otro síntoma?- ¿Por qué insistía?

-No.- negó la morena rotundamente, casi a la defensiva.

El chico, sin embargo, pensó en todas esas veces que la vio trastabillar, preguntándose si pudo haber sido por causa de un mareo.

Pero no, no podía ser.

¿Verdad?

-¿Te ha venido la regla?- su amiga seguía preguntando sin pena.

-Hinamori, ya basta.- trató de frenarla, pero fue ignorado por ambas.

-Sí.- afirmó molesta su novia a la pregunta.

Dijo algo más, pero él les dejó de prestar atención.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ellos eran bastante sexualmente activos, y al menos dos veces a la semana tenían relaciones, y desde su primera vez ninguna vez ella lo rechazó por estar en sus días.

Su primera vez fue la única ocasión en la que no se cuidaron, y eso fue hace casi tres meses.

-…Soy ginecóloga, Karin-chan, y creo reconocer a una embarazada cuando la veo.- las palabras de su amiga lo sacaron de sus pensamientos como una bofetada. –Y creo que tú no me estás diciendo la verdad, ni a mí ni a Shiro-chan.- Toshiro miró a Karin con el rostro lleno de dudas, pero ella no se molestó en enviarle una mirada para tranquilizarlo, para realmente convencerlo de que Hinamori no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, que no tenía razón.

-¡No seas tan entrometida! ¡Y yo no estoy mintiendo!- estaba prácticamente lanzando dagas por los ojos a la castaña.

La de ojos marrones finalmente bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó. –Pero creo que no es bueno ocultarle un embarazo a tu novio…- vacilante, se sacó los anteojos con manos temblorosas. –O te puede ir muy mal.- alzó la cabeza, rebelando su ojo morado.

Karin enmudeció, Toshiro, sin embargó, se levantó alarmadísimo de su asiento para asistir a su amiga, a pesar de que tenía una y mil preguntas para su novia.

-¿Qué diablos pasó contigo?- preguntó preocupado, tomando su barbilla para examinarle mejor el moretón, ella apartó su mano con los ojos acuosos, sin embargo.

-Yo estoy embarazada…- murmuró con ojos acuosos. –Y no quise decírselo a mi novio porque él últimamente me está dando miedo.- ¿Aizen dando miedo? –Pero él acabo enterándose y… se molestó mucho.- sollozó enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

La psicóloga se paró de su asiento y se sentó al otro lado de la doctora, acariciando su espalda en un intento de consolarla.

Ellos compartieron una mirada de incredulidad.

Ninguno podía creer a Aizen capaz de una cosa así.

Pero ahí estaba la prueba, llorando con un ojo morado mientras ellos hacían lo que podían para consolarla.

-¿Lo denunciaste?- inquirió el albino, empezando a sentir el odio inminente hacia el profesor que había creído amable.

-No…- se secó con cuidado las lágrimas. –Él tiene mucho dinero, saldría bajo fianza hasta que sea el juicio y… temó que pueda hacernos algo peor a mí y al bebé.- volvió a sollozar.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Te estás escondiendo de él?- indagó esta vez Karin.

-No, yo… hemos estado viviendo juntos, pero… yo planeaba irme, se supone que él va a regresar esta noche. Yo ya tengo todo empacado, de hecho…- ella miró a su amigo con ojos suplicantes. –Yo quería preguntarte si me podía quedar contigo…- susurró tímidamente.

Toshiro miró a Karin, pero ella tenía los ojos fijos en Momo, y estaba sonriendo.

-Claro que sí, Momo-san.- le frotó la espalda cariñosamente. -A Toshiro no le molesta ni un poco, ¿verdad?- lo miró como si estuviera dispuesta a matarlo si llegaba a decir que no.

Pestañeó sorprendido, había creído que se opondría debido a lo celosa que era, pero parecía de acuerdo con la idea. Parecía encantada, de hecho, como si de repente su amiga hubiera pasado a ser su cachorrito indefenso al que tenía que proteger… por decirlo de una manera…

-Eh… No, por supuesto que no.- colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga. –Estoy seguro de que a Matsumoto le encantará recibirte.- ellas solían llevarse muy bien.

-¡Rangiku-san!- los ojos de la mayor finalmente se iluminaron. –La he echado de menos…- sonrió suavemente, sus lágrimas finalmente deteniéndose.

-Apuesto a que te ha extrañado también.- la de ojos negros le palmeó la espalda a la de ojos marrones. –Dijiste que tu novio regresa esta noche ¿no?-

-Hay que ir por tus cosas.- dijo el de ojos turquesas en cuando obtuvieron como respuesta un asentimiento.

-Sí… pero creo que antes terminaré de comer.- la pelinegra volvió a su asiento a seguir devorando su comida.

Hitsugaya entrecerró los ojos en sospecha, pero decidió que no era buen momento para hablar con respecto a lo que quería hablar.

Compartió una mirada con su vieja amiga, que le dijo con los ojos que debía hablar con ella, pero él no le hizo caso y simplemente decidió esperar al momento indicado.

Siguieron comiendo en un ambiente bastante tenso mientras Momo les contaba lo que había sido de su vida en los últimos meses, y lo que había descubierto de Aizen, que aparentemente era un contrabandista, y como a pesar de eso ella lo seguía amando.

Hitsugaya rechinó los dientes ante esa información, pero no reclamó debido al codazo que la morena le clavó en las costillas.

Bueno, lo importante era que a pesar de que aparentemente todavía lo amaba, era lo suficientemente sensata como para dejarlo.

Fueron a la casa de la doctora en el auto de ella luego de terminar de comer, encontrándola extrañamente abierta.

Él se alertó, temiendo por la mujer embarazada y su novia posiblemente en el mismo estado.

-Toma tus maletas y vámonos de aquí cuanto antes.- las luces estaban apagadas, pero no se fiaría.

-No creo que esté aquí.- trató de tranquilizarlo la castaña mientras entraba a la casa. –Seguramente solo olvide cerrar.-

-No importa, igual date prisa.- tomó a su pareja de la mano, indispuesto a perderla de su vista, mientras seguía a su amiga al interior del lugar, velando porque estuviera bien y nadie se ocultara en las sombras.

Aizen aparentemente era un tipo muy peligroso.

Hinamori tomó sus maletas que estaban en su cuarto y salieron de la casa que ella decidió dejar abierta ya sin importarle su destino.

-Listo. ¿Nos vamos?- sonrió tristemente, mirando nostálgica al lugar que estaba dejando atrás.

-¿Segura que no quieres llevarte nada más?- indagó la más bajita condescendiente.

-No, Karin-chan, estoy bien.- trató de sonar animada.

-Sí tú lo dices…- no se vio convencida.

Él apenas estaba prestando atención al intercambio de las dos mujeres mayores.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el auto rojo que estaba estacionado frente a la casa, cuyas ventanas estaban polarizadas.

Aquello le daba demasiada mala espina.

-Vámonos.- tiró impaciente de la mano de su novia, sin apartar sus ojos del coche rojo. –Al auto.- sin esperar su respuesta, abrió la puerta del auto de la castaña mayor y la metió, delicadamente, por supuesto.

Antes de que Hinamori pudiera entrar, sin embargo, la tomó del hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo vio confundida.

-¿Reconoces ese auto de allá?- lo señaló con los ojos.

Ella miró al auto largo rato, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Creo que… No.- se interrumpió. –No puede ser…- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Qué?- ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Se parece al auto de uno de los amigos de Sosuke, pero… pero no puede ser…- sus ojos se estaban abriendo horrorizados con temor.

El chico no esperó más palabras y de inmediato subió a su amiga al asiento de atrás junto a su novia.

-Yo conduzco.- arrancó el auto manteniendo una alta vigilancia en el coche rojo.

-Toshiro.- lo llamó su pareja. -¿Qué pasa?- la estaba preocupando.

¿Se notaba tanto lo tenso que estaba?

-Nada, no se preocupen. Todo está bien.- sonrió y Momo se convenció, ya que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a sus sonrisas, pero Karin no pareció creerle en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, para su suerte, se concentró en mantener tranquila a la castaña.

Él suspiró y se limitó a conducir sin ni una palabra mirando continuamente en los espejos del auto.

Todo estuvo bien por tres calles, antes de que le pareciera ver un atisbo de rojo en la carretera.

Lo sabía.

¡Ese maldito los estaba siguiendo!

No quiso alarmar a las mujeres y siguió conduciendo sin una palabra, tomando varios desvíos para perder al auto rojo que ahora ni se molestaba en ocultarse y los seguía abiertamente.

¿Quién demonios era realmente Aizen Sosuke?

Fue su profesor el año pasado, y le había parecido un hombre bueno.

Pero el ojo de Hinamori y ahora esto demostraba que ese tipo definitivamente no era solo un maestro cualquiera.

Si lo que sospechaba la de ojos marrones acerca de que era un contrabandista era cierto, entonces tendrían que acudir a las autoridades.

Se estaban metiendo con alguien muy peligroso, era consciente de eso.

Pero iba a proteger a su amiga, no le importaba ponerse en riesgo siempre y cuando fuera solo él el que corriera peligro.

No iba a abandonarla. No la iba a dejar sola. No podía. Su honor como hombre y como ser humano se lo impedía.

Vio por el retrovisor que Momo charlaba alegremente con Karin sin notar nada, pero esta última había obviamente notado que algo le pasaba a él, y sabía que no faltaría mucho tiempo antes de que notara que los seguían.

Tenía que protegerlas.

Tomó más desvíos y aumento la velocidad, pero el maldito vehículo rojo seguía en su persecución.

Ya estaba comenzando a asustarse.

Y su novia ya se había dado cuenta, pero no lo mencionaba, tal vez por el bien de la salud emocional de la castaña. Se lo agradecía enormemente.

No quería llevarlos a su casa. No quería detener el auto. No sabía qué hacer.

Se mordió el labio, su mente a toda máquina.

A la velocidad que iba, su amiga finalmente se preocupó, asustándose.

-Umm… ¿Shiro-chan? ¿No crees que es peligroso que vayas a esta velocidad? Ya me estoy mareando…- murmuró débilmente, con una mano en la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- le lanzó una mirada de disculpa por el retro. –Pero no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos.- dijo para no tener que dar explicaciones, aumentando la velocidad mientras trataba más duro de pensar en algo.

En una última jugada, decidió meterse a la autopista, que estaba tan llena de tráfico como siempre.

Condujo entre los autos poniendo cada vez más distancia entre ellos y el auto rojo, pero perfectamente consciente de que llevaba dos mujeres embarazadas (bueno, una aún tenía que confirmarlo), así que era precavido, bajando por fin un poco la velocidad convencido de que el otro auto tendría que hacerlo también a menos que quisiera chocar.

Finalmente dejó de ver al auto rojo y dobló en una esquina, saliendo de la autopista.

Si el maldito seguía siguiéndolos, iría a la estación de policías.

Por suerte, mientras las calles pasaban, no volvió a ver ni rastros del auto rojo.

Suspirando inmensamente aliviado, tomó rumbo a su casa.

Apenas paró el auto frente a la mansión, las dos mujeres salieron disparadas al patio, vomitando todo el contenido de su estómago en el césped que había podado hace tan solo tres días.

Maldita sea.

Suspirando, recogió el largo cabello de su novia con sus manos, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a su amiga por no poder recoger su cabello también, debido a que el de su pareja era demasiado largo.

-¿Tenías en serio que dar tantas vueltas a esa velocidad, Toshiro?- se quejó la morena después de lavarse los dientes.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó por enésima vez. –Ya te dije que nos estaban siguiendo.- bufó, agradeciendo que Momo se haya quedado en la sala charlando con Rangiku. Así había podido contarle todo a Karin.

-Esa amiga tuya está metida en muchos problemas…- meditó cruzada de brazos. –Es una suerte que te tenga.- sonrió levemente. –Tenemos que protegerla.-

-Tienes razón.- suspiró. –Pero será mejor que tú no te involucres en esto. Es demasiado peligroso…- dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que ella había abandonado la habitación. -¡Karin! ¡Aún tengo cosas que hablar contigo!- gruñó yendo tras ella.

¡Tenían que hablar acerca de que probablemente llevaba a su hijo en el vientre! ¡No la iba a dejar salir indemne esta vez! ¡No podía permitir que continuara dejándolo con la duda! No cuando esta lo estaba matando…

-¡Podemos hablarlas después!- llegó su respuesta mientras bajaba las escaleras. -¡Ahora hay que ayudar a Momo-san!-

-¡Te dije que no quiero que te metas en esto!-

-¡Y yo te digo que me importa un comino tu opinión!-

Él bufó.

No importa cuanto lo intentara, ella nunca lo escuchaba, era más terca que una mula.

Aun así la amaba, pero a veces realmente sentía deseos de callarle esa boquita suya, tal vez con besos…

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Tenía que hacerla hablar, no importaba qué.

Porque tenía que escucharlo de su boca, si realmente iba a ser padre tenía que escucharlo de su boca.

Solo entonces podría tomar una decisión.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Umm... qué decisión tomara Toshiro? e.e

Drama-chan entra en acción! Buajajajaja! 3:D

Bueno, cap de nuevo corto porq de nuevo pocos reviews o3o

Dios... esto esta cerca de terminar...

Realmente estoy cerca de terminar un Long-fic! :'D

Jeje, tendrían que ver lo mucho de diferente q quedo esto de lo que era originalmente xP le cambie muchas cosas para convertirlo en Long-fic...

Algún día subire la larguisima versión original en un solo OS x) solo para que vean como me mataba editando y quitando y poniendo :'v

Tambien alargue más los Lemon's y Lime's... pa' q vean lo q las amo e.e

Bueno, SE LES ACABA EL TIEMPO PARA HACER SUS PEDIDOS! NO DESPERDICIEN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD! Porque tengo demasiada flojera para darles otra :v

ADVERTENCIA-NO-ME-IMPORTA-HACER-SPOILER: TOSHIRO VOLVIÓ! VOLVIÓ! VOLVIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Y Rangiku tambien xD Los echaba de menos c': Soy tan feliz! TwT

Bueno, ni ganas de hacer NA, así q los personajes de Tite x3

Un dato sobre mí: No odio a Momo, realmente no la odio, y no sé porque la gente asume que le tengo un desprecio enfermizo o_o La otra vez compartí una imagen de ella en mi facebook donde salia muy bonita y hubo ALGUIEN que se super extraño y yo como: que onda? O sea xD Odio el hitsuhina así como cualquier otra pareja anti-HitsuKarin, y sé que muchas veces pongo a Hinamori como la villana en mis OS's pero, la verdad, es a falta de otro personaje xP entre las otras opciones de chicas de Bleach con las q emparejan al enano están Rangiku... y simplemente la respeto demasiado y la veo muy sabia para eso :T esta Halibel Tia/Tier, pero ella es muy seria y no pega en casi nada :P y esta Rukia... y eso NO va a pasar porque IchiRuki 4ever! *3*9 y bueno, la verdad es que leyendo otros fics HK una se acostumbra a poner a Momo como la mala XD pero siempre me aseguro de tratar de hacerla quedar lo menos mal posible o hacerla muy OCC n3nU Pero no la odio o.o Hasta me gusta la relación FRATERNAL que tiene con Toshiro, porque amo eso de que el hermano menor parezca el mayor y la hermana mayor la menor, es super Kawaii :3

Solo quería dejarlo en claro para ese ALGUIEN e.e

Qué más queria decir?...

Ah, si!

Recomiendo el fanfic: Intereses, del autor M.k.F! Leanlo esta super sugoii aunque en desarrollo *w* Yo estoy colaborando en ese fic uwu

Bueno, ya jodi, ya me voy :v

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *O*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo once: Peligro.

Toshiro bajó a la sala para encontrar a su novia, su tía y su amiga charlando alegremente.

-¡No puedo creer que tú estés embarazada también, Karin-chan! ¡Ustedes definitivamente quieren matarme de la emoción!- oyó chillar a Matsumoto mientras las tres parecían hacer caso omiso de su presencia.

-¡R-Rangiku-san! ¡No te estés creyendo lo que dice Momo-san!- contrarrestó la de ojos oscuros, sus mejillas rojas.

-¡Ay, pero, querida! ¡Es tan obvio! ¡Ya hasta se te nota la pancita!- se acercó y aplanó la blusa holgada de la menor, dejando ver que, efectivamente, había una pequeña protuberancia que antes no estaba allí.

Las dudas de Toshiro murieron.

Iba a ser padre.

-¿No vas a felicitarme a mí también, Matsumoto?- se metió en la conversación con tono gélido, su mirada helada clavada en su nerviosa novia.

-¡Ay, pero claro, querido!- se acercó a posiblemente sofocarlo en un abrazo, pero se detuvo al ver su gesto fúnebre. –A-a menos que… no estés muy… feliz por esto, claro…- retrocedió unos pasos, su sonrisa antes radiante cambiando a una nerviosa.

-¿Pero qué dices? Estoy encantado por esto.- a pesar de sus palabras, su rostro decía lo contrario. –Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaría que su novia le oculte que está embarazada durante tres malditos meses y tener que enterarse de dicho embarazo solo sacando conjeturas debido a que ella es demasiado cobarde para tolerar una conversación conmigo y confirmármelo?- casi, casi estaba gritando, sus ojos furiosos fijos en la mujer que más amaba pero que era oh-tan-jodidamente-buena-enojándolo-a-veces.

-Umm… Creo que los dejamos solos.- Rangiku tomó la muñeca de Momo y las jaló a ambas fuera de la sala.

Silencio. Incómodo, incómodo silencio.

La pareja se quedó mirándose, él con ferocidad y ella con nerviosismo. La incomodidad se podía notar en el ambiente… así como un poco de tensión sexual, pero la resistía.

¿Qué decir? No quería hablarle mal, de verdad que no, pero ahora mismo parecía que la vida lo estaba jalando de la oreja directo a los problemas cuando antes había sido tan cuidadoso en evitarlos.

Ella lo miraba con ojos vulnerables, arrepentidos y frágiles, y eso ayudo bastante a aplacar su ira.

Pero aunque su ira disminuyó, su indignación se elevaba a cada segundo.

¿Cómo pudo ocultárselo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a mentir y seguir mintiendo descaradamente a todas las preguntas que le había dicho su amiga Hinamori? ¿Cómo tuvo el descaro de huir de él cuando le exigió respuestas?

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró en cuanto se dio cuenta que probablemente si hablaba ahora solo gritaría, porque seguía un poco furioso. Así que calló, no queriendo decir algo que luego lamentaría.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

Iba a ser padre.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?- fue lo primero que preguntó en voz muy baja, casi un susurro, tratando de controlar su temperamento.

-Tres semanas…- murmuró tímidamente. –T-te lo iba a decir… Solo estaba buscando el momento adecuado…- se rascó la mejilla.

De acuerdo, lo sabía hace tres semanas, casi un mes, así que los otros dos meses ella había sido tan ignorante del tema como él, y solo llevaba poco tiempo ocultándole su embarazo.

Aun así no podía dejar de sentirse molesto.

¡Debió habérselo dicho apenas se enteró!

Rechinó los dientes, se frotó las sienes y contó hasta doscientos cincuenta mentalmente en un intento de serenarse.

Mantente tranquilo, Hitsugaya, no te atrevas a perder la compostura de mal modo con tu novia, se dijo a sí mismo.

Iba a ser padre.

-Karin, tengo dieciocho años.- suspiró, pasándose una mano temblorosa por el pelo. -¡Aun sigo en la escuela por todos los cielos!- su voz estaba dos octavas más alta, pero seguía sin gritar. -¡¿Cómo puedes salir con esto ahora?!- no pudo contenerse y finalmente grito. -¡¿No se supone que eres la adulta aquí?!- recriminó, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente de decirlo pero demasiado orgulloso para disculparse. –Solo tengo dieciocho...- su tono se volvió un susurro estrangulado lleno de pánico.

¿Cómo iba a criar él a un hijo? ¿Cómo iba a mantener a un hijo?

Ella apretó los puños, mirándolo mal.

-Y yo tengo veintiún años, Toshiro.- le recordó, sus palabras como una bofetada de regreso a la realidad. Era cierto. Ella también era muy joven. -¿Crees que esto es mi culpa?- ¡no! ¡No quiso decir eso! Los dos eran responsables, solo que él era un idiota. -¿Me lo estás echando en cara?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para su completo horror. -¡Esto no es precisamente lo que quería! ¡No ahora! ¡Yo aún tengo que remodelar mi casa! ¡Tengo que conseguir un mejor trabajo! ¡Y tengo que…!...- dejó de hablar cuando de repente las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarle por las mejillas.

Sus hombros cayeron con culpabilidad.

Iba a ser padre.

Y ella iba a ser madre.

Estaba tan o más asustada que él.

-Lo siento…- se acercó a ella dubitativo y la rodeó con sus brazos cuando notó que no iba a apartarlo, apretándola contra sí. –Lo siento.- besó su cabello, arrepentimiento por sus palabras duras destilando en su voz.

-Malditas hormonas…- solo susurró ella antes de enterrar el rostro en su pecho y estallar en sollozos, las lágrimas escapando incesantes de sus ojos.

Se sintió horrible.

¿Cómo se había atrevido él a dejar que sus propios sentimientos lo ofuscaran?

No se trataba solo de él, se trataba de los dos. De los tres.

Iban a ser padres.

Iban a ser una familia.

-No estoy realmente molesto…- musitó besando su frente una vez ella se calmó un poco. –Bueno, si, si estoy molesto, pero no por lo del embarazo, solo de que no me lo dijeras. Por lo demás, solo estoy asustado.- admitió. –No sé… no sé qué hacer.- suspiró. –Lo único que sé es que no te voy a dejar sola en esto. Te amo.- la sintió sonreír.

-Entonces…- levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con su sonrisa radiante. -¿Vamos a ser padres?- casi brincó en sus brazos.

Él alzó una ceja, divertido.

¿Eran esos los famosos cambios de humor?

-Aparentemente…- sonrió incómodo. –Umm… eso es bueno… ¿verdad?- nervioso no alcanzaba a describir cómo se sentía.

No quería decir algo que la ofendiera, pero quería saber cómo se sentía respecto a la situación, solo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontró sin saber decir las palabras adecuadas.

Solo esperaba no meter la pata, de nuevo.

-Sip.- contestó sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, gracias al cielo. –Pero…- volvió a hablar, frunciendo el ceño adorablemente, seguramente meditando alguna idea. –Aún faltan dos meses para que termine el año escolar.- su mirada mostró su repentino horror. -¿Qué se supone que voy a decir?...- ambos palidecieron.

Él se mordió el labio.

Obviamente nadie miraba con malos ojos que una profesora barra psicóloga escolar se embarazara, era con alumnas que se armaban los chismes, pero siempre se hacían preguntas, preguntas incomodas que tendría que responder sabiamente para no ser descubiertos.

-Bueno… simplemente tienes que inventar algún novio, ¿no?- propuso, aunque la idea no le gustaba nada.

Ella se apartó de él cruzándose de brazos, ahora viéndose como que el asunto no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Esto va a ser muy raro e incómodo, pero ñah.- se encogió de hombros.

En serio iba a costarle adaptarse a sus cambios de humor.

-Sí… y aún tenemos que arreglar el asunto de Aizen.- meditó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierto. Hay que cuidar a Momo-san.- estuvo de acuerdo.

Él frunció el ceño, no pasando por alto el hecho de que ella se estaba incluyendo de modo indirecto en la afirmación.

-También hay que cuidarte a ti…- la riñó suavemente. –Y a nuestro hijo…- de nuevo, se mordió el labio, de repente dándose cuenta de que tenía mucho que perder, demasiado, como para andar metiendo la nariz en esos asuntos tan peligrosos en los que estaba envuelta su amiga.

Pero ella ya estaba aquí, ya le había dicho que la ayudaría, así que no había vuelta atrás.

A pesar de que solo era un estudiante de preparatoria, también era un hombre enamorado y un amigo fiel, aparte de un futuro padre. Iba a hacer todo en su mano para mantener a salvo a su amiga y asegurarse que su novia embarazada estuviera fuera de peligro.

Bueno, Gin y Rangiku eran unas personas influyentes, ellos tendrían que ayudarlos, ¿no?

En ese momento Ichimaru estaba viajando fuera por negocios, pero estaba seguro de que vendría corriendo apenas se lo solicitara.

Pero no quería molestarlo.

Matsumoto tendría que bastar para ayudarlos.

Debían denunciar a Aizen y mantener a Hinamori oculta en el tiempo que tarde el juicio, ya que era más que seguro que el tipo saldría bajo fianza.

Pero también era un profesor de su escuela. Y tanto Karin como Toshiro tenían un contacto directo y obligatorio con ella.

Así que tenían cubierta a Momo, y no le importaba mucho lo que pudieran hacerle a él, así que su única preocupación era su novia.

Y no había modo en el infierno de que la morena accediera a cualquier medida de seguridad que él pudiera proponerle debido a lo terca que era.

Con un suspiró, tomó su mochila que estaba desparramada descuidadamente en una silla, decidido a darle aquello que le había dado Gin en caso de emergencia.

-¿Una picana eléctrica?- la psicóloga le dio una mirada de completa incredulidad mientras examinaba la cosa de electrochoques que había puesto entre sus manos. -¿En serio?-

-Tienes dos opciones.- se cruzó de brazos esperando parecer firme. –O llevas a esa cosa. O pides una licencia y te mudas conmigo.- estaba decidido a protegerla, incluso si a ella le gustaba la idea o no.

Ella lo miró profundamente disgustada, antes de meterse la picana en el bolsillo.

-Como sea.- bufó.

Él sonrió complacido.

-Y ten cuidado con ella.- advirtió, a lo que ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Cállate.-

Iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Matsumoto y Hinamori cayendo de cara en el suelo, levantándose al segundo siguiente con sonrisas nerviosas.

Una blanquecina ceja se crispó.

-¡Matsumoto! ¡Hinamori!- las regañó ante la compresión de que habían estado espiando su conversación.

Ellas rieron nerviosamente.

-Solo… pasábamos por aquí…- dijeron como su pobre excusa.

Rechinó los dientes, pero Karin le colocó una mano en el hombro, calmándolo casi instantáneamente aunque siguió frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Ustedes no tienen remedio.- solo dijo con un suspiro.

Su novia rió, tomando de la mano a su amiga y jalándola cerca.

-Oye, Momo-san, dijiste que eras ginecóloga, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, a lo que la aludida asintió. -¡Genial! Tengo algunas preguntas…- se rascó la mejilla tímidamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Estaré encantada de aclararte cualquier duda!- sonrió cálidamente.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el sofá, hablando a susurros debido a la timidez de la psicóloga.

A él le hubiera gustado unirse a ellas, pues también había unas cuantas cosas que le gustaría saber para cuidar adecuadamente de su morena, pero prefirió dejarlas hablar a solas por ahora.

Además, pensó mirando a su tutora que estaba de chismosa tratando de espiar la conversación de las dos mujeres más jóvenes, tenía que hablar con Matsumoto.

Se acercó a ella y le hizo un gesto para salir, a lo que, aunque curiosa, lo siguió cuando salió por la puerta a su habitación.

Se sentó en su cama y la mayor jaló una silla para sentarse en cuanto notó que aquella iba ser una conversación importante.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó seriamente, seguro notando lo tenso que estaba.

-Matsumoto…- trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –Voy a… ser padre…- sabía que ya tenía presente ese dato, pero se vio en la necesidad de decirlo, aunque sea con voz ahogada, tratando de terminar de entender el peso de esas palabras.

-Felicidades, querido.- ella le sonrió suavemente, nada como las sonrisas que normalmente consideraría características de ella, sino que una sonrisa que expresaba comprensión y autentica alegría por él, y, tal vez, en lo más recóndito de sus ojos, un poco de nostalgia. –Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti…- él la miró con amplios ojos turquesas, ya que no había esperado esas palabras.

-Matsumoto…-

-Sé que estás nervioso y asustado.- lo interrumpió, su mirada irradiando seriedad que lo hizo cerrar la boca y escuchar atento. –Y sé que probablemente hubieras preferido que esto pasara en otro momento, cuando seas más mayor. Pero te he visto con esa chica. Y sé que se aman. Estoy convencida de que lo harán bien.- le sonrió esta vez más alegremente.

-G-gracias…- se sonrojó tenuemente.

-Me prometí a mí misma que iba a llevarte por el mejor camino posible cuando tus padres murieron en ese accidente de tránsito, y estoy feliz con el hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo.- su sonrisa parecía una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia. –Estoy orgullosa de ti.-

Toshiro nuevamente la miró con los ojos muy amplios.

Sintió calidez extenderse en su pecho.

Tenía una mujer, un hijo en camino, una amiga, y una tía que podía considerar en cierta medida como una madre.

No estaba solo. No estaba solo nunca más.

Karin y ahora su bebé lo complementaban, pero saber que tenía el apoyo y amor de Rangiku llenaba en cierta medida una parte de él que había creído olvidada.

-Yo…- se sonrojó. –Yo estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú e Ichimaru.- le sonrió levemente.

Los ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, y el albino supo lo que venía, extrañándose ante el hecho de que no le molestaba tanto como en otras ocasiones, por lo que, con las mejillas en llamas, por primera vez correspondió un abrazo de Matsumoto.

Se separó al poco tiempo después, sin embargo, cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, justo un segundo antes de que su novia y su amiga hicieran acto de presencia, lanzándole una mirada extraña a la pechugona mujer, que tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, pero sonreía enormemente.

Él vio su sonrisa y sonrió a la vez.

Las palabras de su tutora lo habían animado.

Él iba a ser el mejor padre que su hijo pudiera necesitar.

Y, apenas terminara la preparatoria, le iba a pedir matrimonio a Karin.

Eran muy jóvenes, ambos, pero estaba decidido.

Si ella lo aceptaba, quería convertirse en su esposo y llamarla su esposa, y mudarse junto con su hijo los tres a la casa abandonada.

Luego de hablar por un par de horas más de miles de asuntos junto con Matsumoto y Hinamori, la mayoría de las cosas respecto a los bebés en camino, decidió llevar a su novia a su casa de una vez.

No dejaba de mirar paranoico a todos lados y al llegar a su destino no se veía dispuesto a soltar su muñeca luego de que le quitara el casco y se lo pusiera bajo el hombro.

Antes no usaban tanto el casco, simplemente porque lo olvidaban, ahora que ella estaba embarazada, no había modo en el infierno de que la llevara en cualquier tipo de vehículo sin alguna medida de seguridad.

Apretó suavemente su delgada muñeca en su mano, por alguna razón, estaba reticente a dejarla sola.

-Estaré bien, Toshiro.- rodó los ojos ella al notar su actitud.

Hizo una mueca pero asintió, besándola en la frente antes de dejarla entrar a su casa.

Apenas cerró la puerta, sin embargo, marcó el número de Isshin y le explicó la situación pidiendo que velara discretamente por ella.

Él contestó afirmativamente entre lloriqueos por enterarse de que finalmente iba a ser abuelo (otra vez), pero luego puso tono serio y le prometió que se aseguraría de mantener los ojos muy abiertos.

Hitsugaya casi quería matarse a sí mismo por poner a su novia embarazada en una situación peligrosa, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a abandonarlo, y no iban a dejar a Hinamori ni él ni su tía.

Al regresar a su casa encontró a Momo llorando en brazos de Rangiku.

Obviamente estaba en un muy frágil estado emocional.

Hizo una nota mental para arreglarle algunas citas con Karin. Tener una novia terapeuta tenía sus ventajas.

Al día siguiente le comentó sus intenciones y ella estuvo de acuerdo en ver a Momo, por lo que se la pasaron tres horas completas encerradas en la sala de su mansión mientras él y su tía iban a hacer la denuncia correspondiente a Aizen.

Cuando salieron de su sesión, poco después de que ellos regresaran, Hinamori se veía visiblemente más tranquila, aunque se notaba con los ojos rojos.

La Kurosaki estaba agotada, por lo que cayó muerta de cansancio en un sofá, justo después de devorarse todo el contenido del refrigerador, ayudada por la otra embarazada.

Matsumoto comentó distraídamente que tendrían que empezar a hacer sus compras semanales más seguidas.

El lunes, gracias a todos los cielos, la de ojos oscuros se sintió demasiado mal para ir a trabajar, y Toshiro tuvo que enfrentarse solo ante la realidad de que Aizen, efectivamente, estaba libre, dando clases como si nada a pesar de la denuncia que le habían hecho.

Sus miradas cruzaron por un breve momento, y solo recién ahí él pudo notar sus ojos muertos asomándose detrás de los lentes.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando le sonrió, pero aun así lo saludó con la mano para no levantar sospechas.

Esperaba que Karin se contuviera en cuanto lo vea, aunque con lo impulsiva que era y todo lo que a él le estaba costando sinceramente lo dudaba, y no estaba seguro de lamentar la idea de ella golpeando a Aizen hasta la muerte.

El verlo tan tranquilo y pensar en el ojo morado de Hinamori tampoco lo ayudaba.

Pero sobrevivió a base de mensajes de texto con su novia bromeando acerca de posibles torturas que hacerle al cuatro-ojos.

Se dio cuenta que Aizen estaba manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre él.

No podía saber que Hinamori se estaba quedando con él, ¿verdad?

Estaba seguro que el del auto no lo había visto lo suficientemente bien como para que lo reconociera.

Ok, sin duda tenían que su cabello era blanco, y era un rasgo muy peculiar pero, créanlo o no, no era el único con ese color de cabello.

No tenía bases para sospechar de él.

A menos… que Hinamori le haya contado que iba a reunirse con él. Le había dicho que no le hablara acerca de Karin, pero nunca le prohibió mencionarlo a él.

Al volver de la escuela, decidió preguntarle.

Ella lo vio con horror absoluto.

-Sí…- contestó en un susurro. –Sí, le dije. Oh, Dios mío... Lo dije…- entonces Aizen siempre había sabido que él se reunió con Hinamori el día que se marchó… y con el dato del cabello blanco no debía caberle duda de que ella estaba con él.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.- se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello. –Este lugar es muy peligroso. Él puede fácilmente averiguar donde vivo.-

-Podríamos llevarla a la casa de verano.- propuso su tutora, que había estado limando sus uñas echada en un sofá. –Estaría ahí conmigo y yo podría llevar a Hisagi Shuuhei, mi amigo que es policía. Estaríamos a salvo hasta el juicio.-

-Nunca te pediría que hagas eso, Rangiku-san.-exhaló Momo. –Tienes que trabajar, y tienes una vida aquí, y tu pobre amigo no tiene…-

-¡Oh, solo será hasta el juicio, mujer!- le palmeó el brazo. –El trabajo puede perdonarme dos semanas.- guiñó un ojo. –Además, Shuuhei estaría encantado de estar dos semanas encerrado con dos mujeres sexys como nosotras.- le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, riendo cuando las mejillas de la ginecóloga se colorearon levemente de rojo.

El de ojos turquesas la miró agradecido.

-¿Harías eso?- cuando ella asintió y chilló afirmaciones, sonrió genuinamente lleno de gratitud. –Gracias…- agradeció, para luego arrepentirse al segundo siguiente cuando ella se le tiró encima llorando.

Pero lo toleraría.

Y tomaría todas las precauciones que pudiera tomar.

Quería el peligro lejos de Karin.

Continuara...

Perdonen q estoy tarde con el cap de nuevo, pero he tenido mucho lio en mi cabeza ultimamente ._.

Me robaron ._. Es la primera vez que me roban, y realmente me ha afectado más de lo que pense que me afectaria... -.-

Estoy bien, no fue nada, pero, ya saben, sigue siendo bastante feito y yo solo soy una chica de 16 añitos QnQ

Pero bueno, no se preocupen y dejemos de lado lo triste xD

Qué les pareció el cap? owo

COMENTEN, POR FAVOR! Sus reviews siempre me hacen sentir mejor c:

Un poco de historia y drama familiar en este cap, pero el fic trata, más que nada por el titulo porque el summary lo hice por hacer :v, del tratamiento psicólogico de Toshi-kun xP

Y bueno, espero que les este gustando como va uwu

Hikari03: Oyee! Me has mareado con tantas letras y pocas comas xP Me parecen geniales tus ideas, o al menos lo que entendí de ellas Podrías volvermelo a explicar? La historia del Vocalista y eso... esta genial! realmente me encanta! Pero no creo haberte entendido n3n La otra idea si la entendi bien, la hare, no problem :3 Pero explicame más cuidadosamente lo del vocalista, pliss, así yo podre hacerla y con todo el gusto del mundo sin el miedo de haberte entendido mal :P Y tambien aclarame quien quieres que sea el vocalista, ella o él, porfis n.n

Bueno mi gente, es tarde y hace frio y estoy deprimida, así que voy a irme a dormir a leer mucho fanfic HK y esperar con ansias sus reviews si es que me dejan :'v

Los personajes de Tite!

Un dato sobre mí: Me dan miedo los sapos :c Ni arañas, ni cucarachas, ni serpientes, ni ratas, SAPOS! XD Sé que es a lo más estupido que se le puede tener miedo... pero como ya se habran dado cuenta, yo no soy una persona exactamente cuerda y razonable x3

En fin, me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	12. Chapter 12

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo doce: Familia.

Gin, al enterarse de la situación que estaban pasando por medio de Rangiku justo después de que pulieran los detalles de su pronta estadía en la casa de verano, decidió volver esa misma noche a la madrugada, ya que no quiso quedarse trabajando al enterarse de su peligrosa situación, por lo que cuando él llegara irían a la casa de verano donde ya los esperaría Hisagi.

Toshiro tendría que quedarse con Ichimaru dos semanas enteras, lo cual solo había pasado una vez y no había salido nada bien, pero por lo menos ahora tenía una novia.

Cuando su tutor volvió a las tres de la madrugada, primero se encargaron de explicarle bien las cosas, y luego tomaron las maletas de las dos mujeres y partieron directo a la casa de verano.

El operativo fue silencioso y lleno de ansias, todos mirando a todas partes para asegurarse de no ser seguidos.

En cuanto llegaron, un somnoliento Shuuhei, a pesar de su rostro cansado, se apresuró a ayudarlos con las maletas, tomando una de la mano de Hinamori cuando ella quiso cargarla, alegando que una embarazada no debía hacer esfuerzo. Aparentemente Matsumoto lo había puesto al tanto de todo, eso no le terminaba de gustar, pero suponía que, ya que el tipo iba a ayudarlos, tenía derecho.

Frunció el ceño ante el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga ante la caballerosidad de Hisagi, protección y celos haciéndolo gruñir peligrosamente al policía.

Su tutora, sin embargo, le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda.

-Deja el complejo de hermano celoso sobreprotector.- chasqueó la lengua. –Sé que Momo-chan ha pasado por mucho y quieres protegerla, pero ella es una adulta, y una mujer inteligente, puede cuidarse sola.- lo miró con severidad, antes de sonreír. –Además, conozco a Shuuhei, es un buen hombre, no tienes que preocuparte por él si "algo" pasara entre ellos.- guiñó un ojo.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, el albino probablemente no le hubiera hecho el mínimo caso, pero el hecho de que era su casi-madre y de que ella le estuviera sonriendo sincera y tranquilizadoramente apaciguó un poco su corazón preocupado.

Realmente deseaba la felicidad de Hinamori, y si alguien volvía a hacerle daño, esta vez en su guardia, nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero si Matsumoto le decía que no debía preocuparse por Hisagi, entonces él tenía la certeza de que realmente no debía hacerlo.

Aun así, mantuvo un ojo en el oficial mientras desempacaban las cosas, solo para asegurarse, dándose cuenta de que en realidad era bastante tranquilo y amable, tal vez un poco torpe cuando se trataba de dirigirse a las dos mujeres, pero parecía un buen tipo.

Cuando estuvo más seguro de que ambas estarían bien, y luego de mucha insistencia, finalmente él y Gin regresaron a su casa a las cinco de la mañana.

Su tío se echó en el sofá, durmiéndose al instante, y él, a pesar de que también estaba cansado, corrió a su habitación para buscar su celular y llamar a Karin que, obviamente, estaba durmiendo a esa hora, por lo que esperaba despertarla con la llamada, porque necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién habla?... ¿Quién es?...- contestó adormilada.

-Karin, soy yo.-

-Toshiro… Mmm, Toshiro…- por su tono, podía adivinar que se estaba volviendo a dormir.

-¡Karin!- exclamó fuerte pero sin exagerar.

-¡¿Qué?!- finalmente despertó. -¡¿Qué demonios, Toshiro?! ¡Son las cinco de la puta mañana! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!-

Y… ahí estaba su chica.

-Tengo que hablar algo contigo. En persona. Ahora.- uso su tono que ella denominaba como "mandón".

-¿Dónde? ¿Ya?- sonaba sorprendida.

-Estaré en tu casa en veinte minutos.- sin ni una palabra más, colgó.

Sin decirle a Ichimaru, que estaba muy ocupado roncando, se fue en su motocicleta directo a la clínica Kurosaki.

Seguía viendo paranoicamente a todos lados, pero ¿podían culparlo? Aizen ya debía saber de él, y temía que descubriera su relación con la psicóloga escolar y quisiera dañarla.

Nunca podría perdonarse eso. Más cuando ella estaba embarazada. Él iba a proteger a su familia.

En los veinte minutos prometidos, llegó a la clínica y se trepó hasta la ventana de su novia, donde ella ya lo esperaba ceñuda.

Lo dejó pasar, pero seguía viéndose como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme que no puede esperar hasta después?- gruñó.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la cama de la pelinegra, mientras él le explicaba todo lo que había pasado en esa noche detalladamente, desde lo que habían hecho hasta lo que iban a hacer, y su miedo de que Aizen descubriera lo suyo, ya que ya debía saber que él había tenido que ver con que Hinamori huyera de él. Y podría querer herirla para lastimarlo.

-Es por eso que tenemos que evitar a toda costa que sepa que hay algo entre nosotros. No quiero que te involucres en esto.-

Ella lo miró con una mueca ante sus palabras, pero él se inclinó y posó su mano en su vientre con toda la intención de que entendiera de que no se podía arriesgar, por su hijo.

Ambos suspiraron.

Ahora debían pensar por tres.

Sin importar lo que la sociedad pudiera decir al respecto, ellos ya eran una familia.

Karin y ese bebé eran su familia.

Y los protegería.

-Está bien…- accedió desganada. –No me involucrare.- casi hizo un mohín, obviamente más que descontenta con eso.

Él sonrió agradecido de que contuviera su naturaleza terca, y se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

Ella le correspondió sin muchas ganas.

Rodó los ojos ante su falta de entusiasmo, algo herido en el ego masculino, y la tomó de la barbilla, forzando su lengua por sus labios entreabiertos, rodeándola con un brazo para no dejarla apartarse, no hasta que ella le correspondió con la misma pasión.

Le encantaba que no pudiera resistirse a él.

La dulzura de sus labios lo estaba seduciendo más allá de la imaginación, se estaba empezando a olvidar que en solo tres horas tenían que estar en la escuela, ambos.

Pero sus pequeñas manos jugando con su cabello y acariciando su espalda no lo estaban ayudando.

Sus piernas enredándose alrededor de su cintura tampoco eran muy útiles.

Y ni hablar de los pequeños gemidos que soltaba por su lengua enredándose avasalladora contra la suya.

Ya estaba perdiendo la cordura por el deseo.

-¿Tu padre?...- preguntó jadeando entre beso y beso, ahora solo picoteando sus labios húmedos e hinchados, mordisqueando suavemente el labio inferior, lamiendo el superior, regodeándose ante sus estremecimientos.

-Trabajando en la clínica.- respondió ella también jadeando muy pesadamente, correspondiendo como podía a sus besos tiernos pero excitantes y sensuales. –Yuzu está con él y Jinta debe estar viendo televisión a todo volumen…- enterró sus uñas en su mandíbula para forzarlo a alejarse de ella, y pensó que quería parar, pero ella solo tomó los lados de su rostro y aplastó sus bocas juntas enloquecidas de deseo. –Debemos estar bien…- susurró tentadoramente contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarlo con vehemencia.

-Tenemos que estar en la escuela en tres horas…- le recordó, descendiendo sus manos para apretar sus glúteos suaves, feliz del short corto de tela fina que traía puesto.

-¡A la mierda!- sentenció tirándolo para juntar sus bocas en un beso salvaje mientras rodaban de modo que ella estaba encima de él, cuyas manos de inmediato volaron una a su trasero y otra a su pecho suave e hinchado por el embarazo.

Tiró de su camisa casi destrozándole los botones y acarició con sus dedos pequeños toda la extensión de su tórax y su abdomen murmurando algo acerca de "músculos increíbles" y todo lo que quería hacer con él.

Para cuando ella comenzó a pasar la lengua por cada línea de sus abdominales con tortuosa lentitud, él ya tenía una dolorosa erección presionando contra sus pantalones buscando desesperadamente liberación.

La chica se tomó su tiempo en bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la blusa de tirantes y se arrancaba sin contemplaciones el sujetador, dejando a sus pechos colgar tentadoramente cerca de su miembro mientras bombeaba con sus manos lentamente.

Y entonces, ella rodeó su pene con sus senos, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa, frotando sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo en toda su longitud a un ritmo enloquecedoramente lento que de todas formas ya lo tenía gruñendo como animal, solo empeorando al grado de reducirlo a los gritos cuando aumentó la velocidad y de paso también procedió a lamer la punta con su lengua caliente, a veces, también metiéndose un poco en la boca y succionando.

Aunque no le hubiera molestado permanecer así por mucho más tiempo, no pudo contenerse con ella manteniendo la fricción de sus tetas increíbles y suaves moviéndose alrededor de su polla y chupando y succionando del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, y no pasó mucho hasta que se corrió sin remedio, llenándole la boca de su semilla.

Pensó que se apartaría y lo escupiría, pero mantuvo sus labios rosados firmemente envueltos alrededor de su miembro, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras las mejillas se le inflaban ante la cantidad casi masiva de esperma que estaba lanzando, tanto que pequeñas gotitas se desbordaban por las comisuras de sus labios, hasta que finalmente, luego de haberse llenado la boca, se apartó, tragándose todo su semen con una expresión de puro morbo en sus ojos oscuros que casi lo hizo ponerse duro de nuevo.

Con los ojos turquesas cargados de deseo la volteó para estar ahora él encima de ella, llevando una mano directo a apretar su sexo, donde ya podía sentir lo mojada que estaba, la humedad entre sus piernas era tanta que incluso había traspasado la fina tela del short.

Meditó la idea de darle un buen oral como premio a lo bien que lo había hecho sentir, pero acabo sin poder resistirse a penetrarla de una vez debido a la sinfonía de gemidos dulces y sensuales que soltaba solo con su toque superficial en su suavidad.

Ella realmente estaba necesitada de él.

Decidiéndose por probar algo nuevo, la volteó, poniéndola a cuatro patas, penetrándola desde atrás con movimientos cortos, duros y rápidos, deleitándose con la sensación de sus testículos chocar contra sus muslos internos empapados de sus líquidos, mientras jugueteaba a ciegas con su clítoris retorciéndolo con tres de sus dedos, y se apoderaba de un pecho en su mano y un pezón entre dos de los dedos de dicha mano, haciéndola tener que morder su almohada para no gritar como desquiciada y alertar a su familia, y el resto de la manzana, lo que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo ella no aguantó mucho tiempo más hasta que, arrancando un pedazo de almohada con los dientes, llegó a un intenso orgasmo.

Pero él no se detuvo ahí, y siguió penetrándola sin dar tregua, buscando su propia liberación.

Ella cayó exhausta, apenas siendo capaz de emitir sonidos de placer, saliva desbordándose de su boca abierta, por lo que tuvo que mantenerla sujeta por las caderas mientras la embestía salvajemente, gruñendo su nombre mientras el sudor perlaba su piel.

De no haber tenido clases ese día habría continuado haciéndole el amor por horas.

Pero las tenía, así que aceleró el ritmo, provocándole un segundo orgasmo a su mujer, que apretó su pene de un modo tan delicioso que terminó viniéndose dentro de ella, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de poder correrse en su interior sin preocupaciones, ya que ya estaba embarazada.

Karin cayó dormida casi de inmediato, no antes de que él le recomendara no ir a trabajar ese día tampoco mientras se vestía, cubriéndola con la sabana antes de irse por la ventana sintiéndose un poco travieso por habérsela cogido en su casa con su familia probablemente en el piso de abajo.

Sorpresivamente su novia tomó su consejo y no se apareció en la escuela.

Aunque no le contestó a sus mensajes, pero bueno, dos de tres.

Aizen seguía mirándolo sospechosamente, su presencia convirtiéndose en mucho más siniestra que los días anteriores.

Pero él no se dejaba intimidar.

Seguía agradeciendo, sin embargo, que Karin no estuviera ahí.

Al día siguiente no tuvo tanta suerte, por desgracia, y la psicóloga por fin volvió a la escuela.

No sin antes recibir un largo y extenso discurso acerca de las formas en que iba a matarla si llegaba a siquiera hacer la mínima cosa que pudiera insinuarle a Aizen que ella estaba relacionada con él.

Ella solo agitó la mano despectivamente en su dirección, prometiendo que "se iba a portar bien".

Sin embargo, caminando por los pasillos, la vio acechar de modo nada discreto al cuatro-ojos y resistió el impulso de llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente, conformándose con mandarle una mirada de advertencia, que por supuesto que ignoró, la muy maldita.

-Él es peligroso.- la regañó una vez estuvieron en la sala de terapia. –Te dije que no te arriesgues o ya sabes lo que haré…- amenazó.

-Sí, sí. Encerrarme en tu casa.- bufó cruzándose de brazos. –Pero, ¿podrías calmarte un poco? Tengo esa maldita cosa de electricidad que me diste.- volvió a bufar.

-Que tengas eso no quiere decir que puedas ponerte intencionalmente en peligro apropósito.-

-¡No me estaba poniendo en peligro! ¡Estaba siendo muy discreta!- aseguró.

-Que él no pueda verte no quiere decir que otros no puedan verte. Todo el alumnado te vio. ¿Qué tal si alguien era su secuas o algo?-

-Exageras…- siguió de terca ella, pero había palidecido.

-Solo… no vuelvas a hacer una imprudencia de esas.- ordenó, ganándose que le sacara la lengua infantilmente.

-No estés molestando.- a pesar de sus palabras, sus pequeñas manitas pálidas se habían posado protectoramente en su vientre, frotando con cariño casi inconscientemente.

Se acercó a ella sin poder evitarlo y la besó suavemente por un segundo, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

-No me estés asustando, ¿si?- besó castamente su cuello.

Karin lo apartó de un empujón, con las mejillas infladas y espolvoreadas de rojo, y él hubiera sonreído burlonamente de no ser porque la imagen le traía recuerdos de la mañana del día anterior.

La pelinegra notó su mirada y alzó una ceja, antes de negar con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisita tirando de sus labios rosas.

-Tú no tienes remedio.- aunque trató de fingir un tono reprobatorio, una risita se le escapó impidiéndole cumplir con su objetivo. –Pero bueno, yo no me quedó muy atrás.- lo empujó haciéndolo caer sentado en el diván, desabotonando sus pantalones vaqueros.

Él bajó la cremallera de sus propios jeans, sabiendo exactamente lo que su novia quería.

Con la cara enterrada entre las piernas de su novia, chupeteando su clítoris mientras ella del otro lado se metía su polla hasta la garganta, agradeció mentalmente el haber cerrado la puerta.

Luego de eso la semana pasó sin mayores incidentes, o al menos esperaba que cogerse a la psicóloga escolar en plena sala de terapia no contara como incidente.

¡Pero el apetito sexual de ella había aumentado considerablemente! ¿Cómo esperaban que se le resistiera?

No podía. No podía resistirse a sus labios dulces. No podía resistirse a hacerle el amor cuando se abría de piernas para él en el diván (donde secretamente hace mucho tiempo que quería cogérsela). Y no podía siquiera resistirse a un aleteo de sus pestañas.

Era un hombre débil… pero no podían juzgarlo. Karin era su mujer después de todo.

Aunque en toda esa semana casi los cachan dos veces con ellos montándosela en el diván, por lo que luego habían cambiado de lugar para follar, escogiendo desde el baño hasta el armario del conserje.

Debería estarse conteniendo y siendo más cuidadoso en la situación en la que estaban, pero solo lo hacían en el horario en el que tenían las sesiones, por lo que no lo consideraba demasiado peligroso.

Últimamente solo sentía la mirada siniestra de Aizen al ingreso y a la salida, por lo que, aunque no bajaba la guardia, ya no estaba tan, tan, tan, tan, tan paranoico.

No le temía a ese bastardo.

No mientras no tuviera un modo de herir a Karin o a su familia.

Y, maldición, mientras él viviera, Aizen no les iba a tocar un solo cabello a ninguna de las personas que amaba.

Antes tendría que matarlo.

Continuara...

Snif! *llora* Snif! QnQ ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SU FIN! Snif! TTnTT

Será mi primer Long-fic terminado :v

Estoy feliz y triste por eso xD

Bueno, ese Lemon creo que fue el último... aunque no estoy segura 030

EL PROXIMO CAP SE VIENE LARGO Y CON TODA! Y me refiero a toooodaaaaa, porque Drama-chan va a hacer su maldad más malvada y... Dios, espero que no me maten luego de leer el proximo capitulo xP

Les aseguro que a mí me dolió más de lo que les dolera a ustedes T.T

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! REALMENTE LEVANTARON MI ÁNIMO! :D

Hikari03: No te preocupes, ahora si que te entendí perfectamente :P Haré encantada tu tema, ya lo arme todo en mi cabecita loca :3 Aunque... le voy a cambiar unas pocas cosishas a como lo contaste, solo unas pocas Pero voy a aplicar la mayoria de las cosas a como me las dijiste, no problem. Espero no decepcionarte y si tienes otra de tus ideas geniales que quieres que yo haga no dudes en pedir ;D

Un dato sobre mí: Soy una pervertida :v Digo, por si no se habían dado cuenta ;3 Y la culpa la tiene el IchiRuki :V Aunque las HitsuKarinistas de habla inglesa (y algunas de habla española) contribuyeron bastante a mi mente sucia 7u7 Jejeje! OknoxP Iba a decirles que amo el chocolate *o* Y lo unico que amo más que al chocolate actualmente es el HitsuKarin XD Ah, sí... y mi familia y amigos, claro... jeje... Y a mis nekos *3*

Bueno... los personajes de Tite!

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR TEMAS Y PEDIR CONTINUACIONES, EL TIEMPO SE ACABA!

COMENTEN! *O*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	13. Chapter 13

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo trece: Malas noticias.

La mochila colgaba descuidadamente del hombro de Hitsugaya mientras salía de la escuela, maldiciendo mentalmente el tener que ir directo a su casa por no poder esperar a su novia para caminar juntos debido a que debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos en que no descubrieran que había algo entre ellos.

Podía sentir la mirada siniestra de Aizen pegada a su nuca mientras se apresuraba a salir del lugar del infierno, pero, a diferencia de los demás días, esta no desapareció en cuanto estuvo fuera del recinto, sino que se intensificó a un grado que le heló la sangre, antes de que sintiera una mano en su hombro.

-Hitsugaya-kun.- la voz repugnantemente amable del bastardo hijo de puta lo hizo contener sus ganas de vomitar y golpearlo hasta la muerte mientras, lentamente, volteaba hacia él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Aizen-sensei?- trató de hablar con su típica frialdad y no con el completo odio y asco que le tenía.

-Oh, no es nada importante. Solo quería comentarte un chisme. Eres el ex alumno con el que menos converso últimamente.- su sonrisa fue asquerosamente cálida.

-Siempre tan indiscreto, Aizen-sensei.- realmente era difícil contenerse de escupirle a la cara.

-Oh, ya me conoces.- su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el albino se hizo para atrás, dejando caer su mano de su hombro. -¿Sigues yendo con la psicóloga, verdad?- indagó suavemente.

-Hmm.- solo murmuró, tratando de esconder el pánico que le provocaba que mencionara a su morena, aunque sea indirectamente.

-Mis alumnos me han compartido un chisme de ella, y ya sabes lo indiscreto que soy.- le dio un guiño cómplice y el menor apretó la mandíbula, recordándose que debía controlarse de matarlo. -¿Ya te habías enterado que está esperando un bebé?-

Apretó los puños.

Sí, porque está esperando MI bebé, quiso decir, para luego moler esa sonrisa fuera de su rostro a golpes.

Pero, en cambio, solo tomó aire, tratando de tener su temperamento a raya.

-Creo que ella lo menciono, sí.- asintió.

-El padre de esa criatura es sin duda un hombre afortunado.- su sonrisa se mantuvo. –Aunque ella no dio muchos detalles de él. Mis alumnos dicen que ella no parecía muy feliz respectó a él, y apostaron a que seguro terminará siendo madre soltera.- lo miró expectante por su reacción.

¡No, no lo será!, quiso gritarle, pero calló, sabiendo que estaba tratando de provocarlo.

-Lo dudo, cuando habló conmigo parecía muy feliz.- dijo con los dientes apretados, sin lograr contenerse.

-Ah, vaya. Pues es un alivio. Aunque quién sabe…- le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar de nuevo a la escuela. –Feliz o no con el padre de su bebé, ella podría terminar siendo madre soltera de todos modos. El destino da muchas vueltas.- giró levemente la cabeza para darle una sonrisa que se le antojó completamente siniestra. –Puede acabar con la felicidad de las personas en un instante. Simplemente decidiéndolo. Porque se le antoja. Desafiarlo es algo que puede hacer que las personas se arrepientan.- su sonrisa de pronto volvió a ser cálida y amable. –Esperemos que ese no sea el caso de nuestra querida psicóloga. Sería una pena que se quedara sin un padre para su bebé.- sin ni una palabra más, se giró, volviendo a la escuela y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Hitsugaya estaba pálido, ya que comprendía perfectamente que aquello había sido una advertencia, solo para recordarle lo poderoso que era y cómo podía pisotearlo como a un insecto.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, guardando sus manos temblorosas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

En vez de dirigirse a su casa, cambió el rumbo para ir a la casa abandonada que, en realidad, ya no parecía tan abandonada.

La última vez que la había visto, los obreros que habían contratado habían sacado el techo y tirado una pared completa abajo para la remodelación, ahora suponía que ellos ya deberían haberla reconstruido y avanzado bastante.

Casi sonrió ante el recuerdo del berrinche que había hecho su novia cuando no le dio ninguna opción en la materia de ayudarla con la reconstrucción de su casa.

Los padres de Toshiro habían sido ricos, y él heredó su dinero al momento de cumplir los dieciocho, pero no planeaba emplearlo para nada más que las necesidades que pudiera tener, nada de lujos, simplemente porque nunca fueron bien con su familia.

Recordaba que su madre había detestado los derroches de dinero, y su padre era fanático de ahorrar y gastar todo a despilfarro en las vacaciones y días festivos, para disgusto de su madre, que aunque se la pasaba quejando, disfrutaba secretamente el tiempo que podían pasar juntos sin preocuparse por el dinero.

Su padre siempre había vivido rodeado de lujos, pero se había desprendido de todo eso para estar con su madre, y se había mudado de la gran mansión donde ahora vivía con Gin y Rangiku para vivir en una casa sencilla donde formaron su familia.

Cuando sus padres murieron, mudarse con sus tíos fue un cambio gigantesco en su vida. Le costó horrores acostumbrarse. A veces no dormía por las noches, y Rangiku iba y se quedaba a su lado incluso hasta la madrugada, tarareando canciones de su madre que, a pesar de que él alegaba que detestaba por considerarlas muy infantiles, le daban una sensación de familiaridad que tarde o temprano lo ayudaban a quedarse dormido, cosa que le agradecía enormemente a su tutora, aunque nunca se lo dijo.

Crecer sin sus padres fue espantoso.

Y no quería dejar a su hijo sin padre.

No quería.

No quería morir antes de conocerlo, no quería faltarle, no quería dejarlos solos…

Él quería estar ahí para Karin y su bebé.

Y si… ¿y si Aizen les quitaba esa oportunidad?...

Frenó sus pasos en medio de la calle.

¿No tendría la oportunidad de ser un padre para su hijo o hija? ¿No tendría la oportunidad de apoyar a su novia en esta etapa de su vida? ¿No tendría la oportunidad de convertirla en su esposa? ¿No tendría la oportunidad de mudarse con su familia a su casa ya-no-tan-abandonada? ¿No tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz?

Apretó los puños.

No importaba, decidió. No importaba lo que pasara con él.

No se arrepentía de estar ayudando a Hinamori, ella había sido su ángel cuando nadie podía sacarlo de su depresión, y sabía que no tenía a nadie más, no se arrepentía de protegerla a pesar de que pudiera costarle su vida.

No iba a arrepentirse mientras Karin y su bebé estuvieran bien, sin él, pero a salvo.

Seguía queriendo tener su familia y vivir su vida larga, pero si no llegaba a lograrlo, entonces solo podría agradecer que todos los que amaba estuvieran bien.

Una idea cruzó por su mente y él alzó la cabeza que había mantenido gacha, su ánimo renovado.

No debía actuar como si ya estuviera muerto solo por la estúpida advertencia del bastardo hijo de puta de Aizen. Él aún seguía con vida, y mientras así fuera, maldita sea que iba a vivir. Con paso decidido, se dirigió hacía una tienda que desde hace tiempo estaba pensando en visitar.

La joyería.

La dueña del lugar lo miró con desconfianza cuando entró, debido a sus ropas de estudiante y su cabello blanqueado que la gente solía asumir que era teñido.

Suspiró con fastidio.

-Quisiera ver anillos de compromiso, por favor…- murmuró sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco.

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de un amor juvenil, su obvio fanatismo por el romance sofocando su desconfianza inicial.

-¡Oh, por supuesto, querido!- volteó, tomando una de las tantas cajas que estaban detrás de ella. –Estos son los más económicos que tenemos, pero…-

-El precio no me será problema. Quiero ver todos los anillos, por favor.- dijo educadamente.

-Oh… está bien…- pestañeando levemente, sacó cinco grandes cajas y las abrió para que toda una centena de anillos estén en su campo de visión.

Él ojeó los anillos con interés, buscando uno que le pareciera adecuado para la madre de su hijo.

Ella era una mujer que sabía no le interesaría algo caro, ni algo hermoso, por lo que debía buscar algo que tuviera algún significado.

Los anillos más caros tenían o pequeños diamantes por todas partes o diamantes grandes o formas demasiado exageradas, los más baratos tenían diamantes más pequeños o ninguno en absoluto, y ciertamente parecían hechos de materiales de menor calidad, y él estaba mirando entre los que no eran ni los más caros ni los más baratos, que en su opinión estaban bastante decentes, pero ninguno lo convencía.

De pronto, sus ojos captaron un anillo que parecía estar hecho de hielo puro, con un diamante en forma de rosa bastante elegante y nada ostentoso.

-Ese.- decidió de inmediato, con la mirada clavada en él.

La vendedora sonrió emocionada.

-Buena elección. Estoy seguro de que a tu novia le encantara.- tomó el anillo con cuidado, como si se tratara de una cosa frágil, y la colocó en una de esas cajitas de terciopelo. –Aunque, ¿seguro qué podrás pagarlo? Es bastante…-

Nuevamente rodando los ojos, le tendió su tarjeta de crédito.

-Gracias.- agradeció cuando finalmente pudo irse, después de que la mujer chismosa terminara de tratar de obtener detalles de su vida amorosa.

Había querido esperar a terminar la escuela antes de proponerle matrimonio a su novia, pero después de la advertencia de Aizen…

Simplemente algo le decía que era mejor no esperar más tiempo.

El sábado, Toshiro decidió arriesgarse un poco e ir a beber algo al café de Karin con el objetivo de hacerle la pregunta, pensando que no tenían modo de averiguar que eran algo importante solo por verlos tomar algo juntos.

En el descanso de su morena compartieron una mesa, aunque absteniéndose de besarse muy a su pesar. Yuzu, con su vientre de embarazada de ocho meses, les sirvió café sonriente ante la mirada reprobatoria de su gemela de mal carácter.

-No deberías trabajar a tan poco del parto.- regañaba la pelinegra a la castaña.

-Oh, estoy bien.- la gemela de carácter dulce era toda sonrisas. –Te preocupas demasiado.- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

Ante la ira de la de ojos oscuros, el de ojos turquesas contuvo su sonrisa irónica.

-¿La terca no quiere escucharte?- preguntó quizás un poco demasiado dulcemente.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y él contuvo el impulso de reírse.

-Cállate.- sus mejillas se salpicaron de rojo mientras trataba de disimularlo mordisqueando una media luna.

-Por cierto, ¿tu hermana sabe del embarazo?- él ya le había contado a su padre así que…

-Sí, en realidad… fue a la primera que se lo dije.- se rascó la mejilla tímidamente.

La miró mal, pero se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa desagradable.

¿Se lo había contado primero a su hermana? A pesar de que la entendía y ya la había perdonado por eso, todavía sentía un poco herido respecto a aquello…

-Insisto, ¿por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?- frunció el ceño, sin poder contenerse a preguntar aquello.

-Yo estaba… nerviosa. Y asustada.- ahora mordisqueó nerviosamente una tostada. –Y yo… yo no tenía ni idea de cómo te lo ibas a tomar tú.- sus ojos brillaron culpables. –Lo lamento. Debí decírtelo. Pero, de nuevo, quise tomar las cosas en mis manos y decidir por mí misma. Estuve pensando mucho la idea de… de irme… para que fueras libre de tanta responsabilidad y disfrutaras tu juventud.- él la miró completamente horrorizado y ella sonrió tristemente. –Pero no fui capaz porque… porque te amo demasiado… Yuzu me hizo verlo. Me hizo entender que no iba a ser feliz sin ti y que debería confiar más y darte la oportunidad de hacerte cargo de nuestro bebé…- él miró en la dirección donde su embarazada pronto-a-ser-cuñada-o-al-menos-eso-esperaba-él estaba caminando lenta pero firmemente por el lugar sonriendo amablemente a sus clientes, sintiendo su afecto hacia ella aumentar considerablemente. –Y después… después yo solo no me decidía a un buen momento para decírtelo porque me daba mucho miedo…-

El albino negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

-Si no me enojó contigo, es porque en realidad no tengo idea de lo que pudiste haber sentido en esa etapa. Pero es precisamente lo que me enfada el no saber cómo te sentías, y el que no me hayas dado la oportunidad de acompañarte en eso, que no hayas confiado en mí.- su ceño se profundizo. –Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ti.- su mirada de pronto se ablandó, mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos pequeños y delgados. –Porque te amo.- se permitió darle una breve sonrisa, tratando de inspirarle que no debía tener miedo, y que debía confiar en él.

Ella se sonrojó, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios rosas.

Su mano se estiró hacia su bolsillo para sacar la caja de terciopelo que contenía cierto anillo, pensando que era un buen momento para proponerle, pero ella volvió a hablar.

-Yo también te amo…- sus ojos brillaban felices. –Me alegra que no te enfades… tanto… Y en verdad lamento no habértelo dicho antes.- de repente, su sonrisa se volvió una traviesa. –Te prometo que voy a confiar en ti la próxima vez.-

Él soltó la caja, apoyando las dos palmas contra la mesa en el shock.

-¡¿Próxima vez?! ¡¿Quieres más hijos?!- joder, que aún ni nacía el primero.

Ella se rió burlonamente y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando repentinamente un grito resonó en todo el lugar.

Era Jinta, rogando por que llamaran a una ambulancia mientras sostenía a una inconsciente Yuzu en sus brazos.

Karin palideció completamente, todo el color drenándose de su rostro ante la imagen de su gemela tirada en el suelo con la sangre empezando a escurrirse entre sus piernas.

Toshiro decidió que no era momento para entrar en pánico y rápidamente llamó no solo a un hospital, sino que al mismísimo Isshin, bien sabiendo que él era clínico y podría atender a su hija. Y convenientemente, su casa no estaba muy lejos del Café.

Isshin solo dijo un "enseguida estoy ahí" antes de colgar en cuanto le explicó la situación, y el albino admiró su capacidad de poner las necesidades de sus hijos por encima de todo.

Deseó algún día llegar a ser un padre así.

Cuando la ambulancia de la clínica llegó, ayudó junto con el pelirrojo a trasladar a la castaña a la camilla y luego les deseó suerte cuando se marcharon el matrimonio Hanakari junto con un muy preocupado pero profesional Isshin.

Él volvió hacia donde estaba Karin, aún en estado de shock, mirando el lugar donde se hallaba el charco de sangre que dejó su hermana. Le frotó la espalda tranquilizadoramente, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, pero ella no le hizo el mínimo caso, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y vacíos, completamente horrorizados.

Una chica que antes le habían presentado como Ururu se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- finalmente habló su novia en un susurro, su voz llena de miedo y preocupación.

-Un cliente derramó su bebida y Yuzu-chan se tropezó…- contestó la chica, Ururu, muy apenada. –Parece que rompió bolsa a causa de eso. Lo siento…-

-No te preocupes…- la psicóloga soltó un suspiró tembloroso. –Solo…- volteó a ver al albino. –Vamos a la clínica.-

-Vamos en la motocicleta.- asintió, tomándola de la mano y jalándola fuera del café. Podía ver lágrimas brillando en sus ojos negros a punto de desbordarse, así que suspiró y la frenó a medio camino de cruzar la calle para ir por la moto que estacionó en el frente de la cafetería. –Oye… no te preocupes.- la tomó de los hombros. –Solo rompió bolsa, los bebés van a estar bien…- o al menos eso esperaba. –Ella estará bien también, no te preocupes.- la hubiera besado de no estar en plena calle pública.

Karin sonrió apenas, aunque las lágrimas aún se seguían asomando en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Tienes razón.- se frotó los ojos y su sonrisa se agrandó con más ánimos empezando a invadirla. –Vamos.- ahora ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta la motocicleta.

Toshiro empezó a sonreír, pero su sonrisa cayó a medida que, de pronto, sin ningún aviso, ella lo volteó a ver horrorizada y su brazo se lanzó a empujarlo con tanta fuerza que lo mandó de vuelta a la acera.

Eso fue lo único que vislumbro de ella antes de que un auto, un auto rojo inquietantemente familiar, se interpusiera en su visión pasando como un flash ante sus ojos aturdidos.

Lo siguiente que vio una vez que ese maldito auto pasó, fue a Karin tirada en el suelo.

Su aliento se le atoró en la garganta al ver un hilo de sangre desbordar de su boca.

Después, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Recordaba gente gritando, empujones, las sirenas de una ambulancia, la voz de Ururu, más empujones, pasos, tal vez los suyos, voces que no reconoció, la voz de Gin.

Y ahora estaba sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital, con la cabeza entre las manos, mientras su tutor hablaba por teléfono, tal vez con su tutora.

Ururu lo había visto todo y se la llevaron para interrogarla, según recordaba de algunos murmullos.

Él aparentemente estaba en shock, según lo que recordaba que había escuchado de quién sabe quién.

Pero no estaba concentrado en eso.

Karin.

¿Cómo estaba Karin? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué tenía tantos problemas para pensar con claridad?

La imagen de ella tirada en el piso lo atormentaba.

¡Tenía que reaccionar!

Se dio bofetadas mentales, o tal vez físicas, para tratar de salir de su aturdimiento.

Pestañeó, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Ok, ok… ya estaba bien. Ya estaba bien.

Tomó una respiración profunda… y de repente la comprensión lo golpeó.

¡Su novia había sido atropellada! ¡Su novia EMBARAZADA había sido atropellada!

¿Cómo había dejado que esto pasara?

¿Cómo había dejado que ella lo protegiera a él?...

Se levantó de un salto de la silla para abordar a Gin, haciéndolo dejar el celular y sacudiéndolo para que le dijera el estado de su novia, solo para terminar él siendo sacudido y los dos sentándose para hablar tranquilamente. O lo más tranquilamente posible teniendo en cuenta su situación.

-Ella está siendo atendida ahora mismo, tenemos que esperar el veredicto de los doctores…- el mayor suspiró. –Ran-chan me contó acerca del embarazo… Felicidades. Y lo siento.- le colocó una mano en su hombro.

El de ojos turquesas tenía que admitir que no era muy apegado al albino mayor, pero ahora agradecía infinitamente su compañía.

Si no estuviera ahí, probablemente ya se habría descontrolado y hecho algo estúpido.

-¿Su familia?...- preguntó en apenas un susurro.

-Debido a lo que estaba pasando con Yuzu-san no contestaban sus celulares, así que le dije a Ururu-san que vaya a avisarles apenas la policía terminara de interrogarla.-

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Ella vio la matricula del auto? ¿Reconoció el modelo? ¿Algo para que podamos identificarlo?- él tenía sus sospechas de que probablemente fuera el mismo auto rojo que los estaba siguiendo antes.

Y que ese accidente en realidad no fue un accidente.

Fue provocado.

Por Aizen.

Aunque el objetivo principal probablemente haya sido él… pero ella lo protegió…

-Creo que captó un pedazo de la matricula…- contestó el mayor.

-Creo que yo podría reconocer el modelo…-

-La policía no quiso llevarte debido a tu estado de shock, pero dijeron que apenas puedas te acerques a la estación de policías para prestar tu declaración.-

Asintió.

-Iré apenas me asegure de que están bien.- habló en plural.

Gin entreabrió un ojo para mirarlo.

-¿Estás preparado para lo que sea… verdad?...- su tono fue cauteloso y condescendiente como pocas veces. -¿Estás preparado para las malas noticias?-

Lo miró con la más fría de sus miradas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- su tono destilaba hielo puro.

¿Estaba insinuando que debería estarse haciendo a la idea de perder a su bebé… o a Karin?

-Fue un golpe muy grave el que se llevó tu novia… Tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que… el bebé… no haya sobrevivido.- su tono fue suave, le estaba hablando bien, pero eso no evitó que lo mirará como si quisiera matarlo. –Solo estoy diciendo… que en caso de que… pasé lo peor… tendrás que ser fuerte.- suspiró. –Si eso llegará a pasar, la que más sufrirá será tu pobre novia… que esperemos que también esté bien... Y… y tienes que ayudarla a no derrumbarse. Para eso, tendrás que sacrificar tus propios sentimientos por el momento.- la mirada del albino menor se suavizó en la confusión. -¿Sabes… por qué Ran-chan y yo no tenemos hijos?...- preguntó en un susurro.

-…No…- pestañeó calmándose levemente. Al menos ya no quería golpearlo.

-Intentamos tener hijos en la época en la que tus padres aún vivían, lo intentamos por mucho tiempo hasta que Ran-chan finalmente se embarazó… Pero perdió al bebé.- hizo una mueca de dolor. –Ella estaba devastada, y yo… yo tampoco me lo tomé muy bien. Nos habíamos ilusionado con ese bebé, perderlo fue… un golpe muy duro.- Toshiro escuchaba atentamente. –Yo estaba tan perdido en mi propio dolor, que descuide completamente a Rangiku. Y, nos guste o no, las buenas mujeres como ellas son las que sufren más en este tipo de situaciones. A nosotros nos duele, claro, pero nunca podremos siquiera llegar a imaginar lo que sufren ellas. Yo fui estúpido, no me di cuenta.- una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro. –No note que ella empezó a beber más de lo que nunca bebió en su vida, no hasta que ocurrió… ese terrible accidente.- sus ojos se entreabrieron, mirándolo lleno de pena y culpa. –Rangiku quería conducir estando ebria. Tus padres estaban con ella… trataron de frenarla, disuadirla, pero ella no los escucho… Los ignoró y se fue en su auto, y tus padres la siguieron…- el adolescente se tensó, ya haciéndose una idea de lo que venía. –Rangiku casi choca con otro conductor borracho, y evitándolo el auto derrapó y fue dar con el auto que estaba detrás del de ella… el de tus padres.- Toshiro apretó los ojos con fuerza, él había sabido que fue un accidente de tránsito, pero no había tenido todos los detalles. –Ran-chan nunca dejó de culparse por eso… ni yo.- otro suspiro. –Estábamos destrozados, los dos. Y tú llegaste a nuestras vidas también destrozado. Pero nos hiciste felices… Juntaste sin saberlo nuestros pedazos. Y nos hiciste más unidos.- le colocó la mano de nuevo en el hombro. –No creo que nos consideres tus padres… pero nosotros hemos llegado a considerarte un hijo…-

-Ichimaru…- finalmente volteó a verlo, pero el mayor siguió hablando.

-Nos hiciste felices, pero no creo que nosotros hayamos logrado retribuirte toda esa plenitud que tú nos dabas. Nosotros no logramos juntar tus pedazos.- suspiró tristemente, retirando la mano de su hombro. –Estaba feliz cuando te hiciste amigo de Hinamori-chan, ella al menos te sacaba algunas sonrisas, pero en realidad ella siempre pareció apoyarse en ti más de lo que tú te apoyabas en ella… Estuviste muy triste cuando tuvieron que separarse, sin embargo.- lo miró con ojos amplios, creía haber estado escondiendo bien sus emociones en aquel entonces… -Yo te conozco más de lo que piensas.- Gin sonrió levemente adivinando sus pensamientos. –Te volviste levemente más apático después de quedarte sin la única amiga que lograste hacer luego de lo de tus padres.- ¿en serio? Pestañeó. No lo había notado… creía haber estado bien con eso… -Puede que tú no te des cuenta, pero Ran-chan y yo sí. Por eso insistíamos en que sigas recibiendo tratamiento psicológico.- sonrió, pero no con sus sonrisas escalofriantes, esta era más suave. –También note cuando te empezaste a enamorar, tu mirada nunca estaba donde parecía estar. En cierto modo, me recordabas a mí cuando estaba en mi propio proceso de enamoramiento.- rió brevemente. –Esta chica, la linda Karin-chan, sin duda te tiene muy amarrado. Hubo un periodo en el que te deprimiste, y luego te volviste simplemente radiante. Supongo que eso es todo a causa de la misma chica.- él se sonrojo. –El amor puede controlar tus estados de ánimo, eso sin duda…-

-¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?- gruñó, ya que quería que fuera al punto a pesar de tenerle mil preguntas.

-El punto es que esa chica logro recoger tus pedazos, ella hizo contigo algo que nadie pudo lograr antes. Eres más feliz que nunca. Y yo y Rangiku somos más felices que nunca por eso. Y ni yo ni ella queremos que se acabe esa felicidad. Por eso me veo en la obligación de advertirte. Advertirte que debes estar preparado para el dolor, si algo le pasa a tu bebé, y debes anteponer los sentimientos de la chica antes que los tuyos. Debes ser fuerte por ella, o se va a derrumbar, y, por lo que he visto, tú te derrumbaras con ella.-

-En eso te tengo que dar la razón.- reconoció, sabiendo bien que ya estaba completamente enamorado de la idea de tener a su bebé, el fruto de su amor, y si su corazón ya estaba ardiendo de dolor ante la idea de que algo le pasara… no quería imaginarse cómo estaría Karin. -¿Pero… cómo se supone… que logré lidiar con el dolor de ella, si no creo poder con el mío?- solo pensar que ella haya perdido al bebé… Dios, ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo. No quería pensarlo. –No soy tan fuerte…- se mordió el labio, sus ojos ardiendo.

-Ten en cuenta que todo es por el bien de ella. Estoy seguro de que encontraras la fuerza.- sonrió, palmeándole la espalda. –Pero no pensemos en eso. Por ahora solo recemos para que tu linda novia y su hijo estén bien. Y, si la situación lo requiere, piensa en mis consejos. No lo olvides.- sonrió brevemente, con afecto paternal.

El de ojos turquesas asintió, sintiendo su afecto hacia su tutor aumentar considerablemente.

No los culpaba, ni a Ichimaru ni a Matsumoto, por lo de sus padres. Ellos seguramente ya tenían suficiente culpa pesando en sus consciencias. Y nunca podría odiarlos, pues, contrario a lo que ellos debían pensar, si los consideraba en cierta medida como unos segundos padres.

Aunque su orgullo no le permitía expresárselo abiertamente en palabras, trataría de demostrarlo un poco más con sus acciones desde ahora en adelante.

Pero luego pensaría en eso.

Ahora su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada atormentándolo con la posibilidad de perder a ese bebé que, aunque no llegó en el mejor momento, seguía siendo su hijo, su hijo con la mujer que amaba.

Dios santo…

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle a Karin si lo perdían?

¿Cómo se suponía que iban a salir adelante?

¿O qué diablos se suponía que iba a hacer él si no solo perdía a su bebé, sino que también a Karin?

Junto las manos bajo su barbilla e inclinó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-Por favor…- rogó a la nada. –Que estén bien… Que vivan… Por favor…- la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo.

Algo tenía claro.

Aizen.

Mataría a ese bastardo. No importa cuánto le costara.

Incluso si debía hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Las lágrimas de culpa quemaban tras sus parpados, pero no se permitió derramarlas.

La familia Kurosaki llegó al poco rato junto con Ururu.

Isshin estaba mortalmente serio, y se sentó a su lado con su mandíbula tensa.

-Los bebés de Yuzu están bien.- le dijo. –Sin embargo ella… ella está teniendo dificultades… Vinimos en cuanto se estabilizo, pero aún sigue en peligro. Su cabeza sufrió lo peor del impacto…- su voz tembló en lo último y él lo miró con pena.

Tener a sus dos hijas, una embarazada y otra ya no, en peligro de muerte al mismo tiempo sin duda debía ser solo una de las peores cosas que podrían pasarle a un padre.

Kurosaki Ichigo, a quien el Hitsugaya acababa de conocer en ese preciso momento, lo miró duramente por un momento, antes de ir con su esposa, que parecía estar sollozando levemente.

Aiko y Shizune estaban mortalmente calladas, aferradas a las faldas de su madre. El gesto normalmente alegre de Aiko ahora era reemplazado con un ceño fruncido y un rostro bastante estoico para una niña de su edad. Shizune, que era más pequeña, tenía los ojos acuosos y se notaba que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

Él tuvo que darles crédito por ser tan fuertes emocionalmente a su edad.

Aiko especialmente lo sorprendía, ella sin duda era más madura de lo que podía aparentar en un principio.

Rangiku llegó al poco tiempo, también, asegurando que había dejado a una muy preocupada Momo en la casa con Hisagi.

También llegó Ukitake, sorpresivamente, y le dedicó una mirada sumamente extrañada al albino menor, pero no dijo nada.

Las horas pasaron, e Isshin e Ichigo se fueron un tiempo para ver cómo estaba Yuzu y volver después de dos horas, asegurando que ella seguía estable.

Pasaron un par de horas más y el celular de Matsumoto sonó.

Ella quiso ignorarlo, pero Ichimaru la instó a contestar.

-¿Hisagi? Este no es un buen momento para… espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!- todo el mundo volteó a verla ante su súbito chillido y la palidez repentina de su rostro.

-¿Rangiku, qué pasa?- Gin le quitó el teléfono para hablar con Hisagi, palideciendo también luego de haber escuchado lo que este tenía que decir.

-¡Quieren explicar qué demonios pasa!- el de ojos turquesa estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Este era el peor maldito día de su vida.

-Aizen se llevó a Momo-chan.- informó Rangiku finalmente, sus ojos amplios del espanto.

Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera reaccionar, un doctor finalmente salió de donde habían estado atendiendo a Karin.

Comiéndose las ansias de saber de su amiga y maldecir y matar al bastardo hijo de puta, se giró hacia el médico, que ya estaba siendo abordado por Isshin e Ichigo.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntaron casi frenéticos.

-Ella está grave, perdió mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión urgente.- el gesto del doctor cayó a uno lúgubre y el estudiante de preparatoria se temió lo peor. –Me temó que… en cuanto al bebé…- vaciló, era un joven y parecía nuevo en eso de dar malas noticias.

-¿Qué?...- preguntó Isshin, tomando de los hombros a su casi-yerno al ver su rostro completamente horrorizado.

-Lo siento, pero lamentablemente…- el doctor no fue capaz de proseguir ante el súbito ataque de pánico del Hitsugaya, quien simplemente había tenido suficiente por ese maldito día de mierda, y de repente se encontró a sí mismo teniendo dificultades para respirar, antes de que todo se pusiera negro y el mundo desapareciera para él.

Continuara...

Si, bueno... yo solo vine a dejar esto por aquí...

Y ahora me ire lentamente...

Los personajes de Tite, COMENTEN! Me despido! ^^U

CELESTE kaomy fuera!


	14. Chapter 14

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo catorce: Asesinar.

Toshiro no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un cuarto de hospital con sus tutores mirándolo preocupados.

Al ver a su novia recostada en otra cama a tan solo unos metros rodeada por sus propios familiares, supo que nada de aquello había sido un sueño.

Y quiso morir.

Lo había visto en la cara de aquel doctor, en su tono.

Su hijo no había sobrevivido.

Habían perdido a su bebé.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos del puro dolor.

Maldición.

¡Maldición!

¡MALDICIÓN!

¿Con qué cara… se suponía que iba a ver a Karin ahora? ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirarla?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se los frotó furiosamente para no derramar ninguna.

Rangiku le acarició el cabello suavemente, mirándolo angustiada.

-¿Karin…?...- solo pudo preguntar.

-Ella ya recupero la consciencia. Está muy preocupada por ti…- su tutora sonrió levemente. –Estuviste inconsciente todo un día…-

-Quiero verla.- se levantó de golpe, solo para volver a recostar su cabeza en la almohada ante un repentino dolor.

-No te esfuerces.- Gin lo mantuvo recostado.

-Pero quiero verla.- volvió a levantarse, esta vez lentamente, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Sus tutores suspiraron.

-Está bien. Pero tomate algo para el dolor aunque sea.- el albino de ojos celestes le pasó una píldora junto con un vaso de agua.

Los tomó con manos temblorosas, bebiéndose todo el contenido del vaso mientras trataba de ver a su novia en el otro lado de la habitación, pero estaba demasiado rodeada de gente.

Sus hombros estaban caídos, sus ojos muertos, él apenas era capaz de sentir nada más que deseos de estar con su morena, la única que sabía que compartía su dolor.

Sus tíos lo obligaron a permanecer unos minutos más en la camilla hasta que finalmente no pudo seguir soportando estar lejos de Karin y se levantó a pesar de sus protestas.

Todo el mundo se hizo a un lado en su paso, Ichigo algo reticente y Ukitake bastante confundido.

Al Hitsugaya se le rompió un poco más el corazón cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba la Kurosaki que amaba.

Estaba mortalmente pálida, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, y su rostro estaba repleto de cortes y moretones en el lado derecho.

Su brazo derecho también estaba bastante magullado, y se notaba que tenía vendada la pierna derecha.

Sus manos se aferraban protectoramente a su vientre.

Apenas ella posó sus ojos en él, las lágrimas se desbordaron incesantes.

Isshin tomó por los hombros a Ukitake, comenzando a arrastrarlo fuera mientras todos los demás lentamente abandonaban la habitación, incluyendo sus tutores acompañados sorpresivamente de Hisagi, que no dejaba ni por un segundo de mirar su teléfono celular como esperando algo, y que también se veía como que le habían dado una buena paliza.

Verlo le recordó que el bastardo hijo de puta de Aizen se había llevado a Hinamori, pero decidió que luego se preocuparía por eso.

Ahora poco le importaba el resto del mundo.

Solo le importaba Karin.

Sus propios ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver el estado en el que estaba pero recordó las palabras de Ichimaru y se las tragó.

Ella se veía tan débil… tan frágil… como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Y él debía ser fuerte.

Se acercó a paso vacilante y se sentó a su lado en la camilla, extendiendo con cautela una mano a su rostro.

Cuando ella no mostró señal de rehuirlo, lentamente comenzó a secar sus lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, por lo que borró los rastros de ellas con ternura, suavemente, buscando darle un poco de consuelo.

Pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía el valor para decir nada.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, quería decirle que mataría a Aizen, quería regañarla (solo un poco), quería mimarla (mucho), quería llorar con ella, quería ser fuerte, quería decirle que estaba ahí para ella.

Pero en ese momento Karin parecía tan frágil y lívida como una hoja, y las palabras se sentían solo como demasiado pesadas y cortantes para que las soportara. Por lo que mantuvo silencio, demasiado temeroso de decir algo que terminara de romperla.

-¿Estás bien?...- finalmente preguntó ella, su voz apenas audible.

-¿Qué si yo estoy bien?- la miró incrédulo. –Tú eres la que tuvo el accidente. No tienes que preocuparte por mí ahora.- regañó suavemente. –Pero si te hace sentir mejor, si estoy bien. Solo que… pasaron muchas cosas y… aparentemente mi mente colapso.-

Ella sonrió sin humor alguno.

-¿Fue porque te enteraste de lo del bebé, verdad?- ahora su tono estaba lleno de amargura.

Él soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Se fuerte, se repitió, se fuerte.

-Sí, yo… me entere.- se fuerte, se fuerte, se fuerte. –No sabes cómo lo siento, Karin.- se lamentó.

Ella lo miró con ojos cristalinos.

-Yo lo siento, Toshiro. No quiero dejar morir a nuestro bebé… Si aún hay esperanza yo…-

-Espera.- frenó lo que sea que ella hubiera querido continuar diciendo. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que hay esperanza? ¿El bebé está bien?- su corazón se iluminó esperanzado.

La Kurosaki lo miró de reojo.

-No.- negó, y su corazón volvió a desplomarse. –No está bien… pero sigue vivo.-

-¡¿Sigue… sigue vivo?!- sus esperanzas renacieron.

Karin asintió.

-Sí, me hicieron la transfusión que necesitaba bastante rápido y… y logro seguir con vida.- Toshiro casi sonríe, antes de que las siguientes palabras de la aún embarazada volvieran a volar sus ilusiones. –Pero el accidente que sufrí dañó la placenta y los doctores…- de nuevo, las lágrimas se le escaparon. –Los doctores dijeron que lo mejor era abortar.-

Abortar…

Abortar.

¿Abortar?

¡¿Abortar?!

¡¿ABORTAR?!

-No.- la miró con ojos amplios, casi sintiendo como si de nuevo no fuera capaz de controlar su propia respiración. -¡No! ¡No puedes…!... ¡No pueden…!... Karin, no… no…- se encontró incapaz de formar alguna frase coherente.

-Dijeron que no era seguro para mí seguir adelante con el embarazo…- siguió hablando, sus ojos muertos. –Dijeron que si continuaba tanto yo como el bebé podríamos morir mucho antes de que estuviera listo para nacer. Que sería estúpido arriesgarse…-

Los hombros del albino se desplomaron.

Con que lo que ese joven doctor había estado tratando de decirle antes de su ataque de pánico era que lamentablemente tendrían que abortar…

-¿No hay otra opción?...- ¿Por qué esto les estaba pasando a ellos?

-No… Es abortar ahora o arriesgarme a morir por nada…- más lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos negros.

-Entiendo…- suspiró resignado.

No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar.

Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-Toshiro…- susurró en un tono de disculpa.

-Está bien, Karin.- se frotó los ojos. No iba a llorar. –Esto no es tu culpa. Es culpa de… Aizen.- escupió su nombre lleno de odio y rencor.

-Toshiro.- lo tomó de la barbilla para que volviera a mirar sus ojos aguados pero determinados. –Yo quiero arriesgarme.-

Silencio.

Largo, tenso, e incómodo silencio.

Las palabras de la morena calaron hondo en su corazón y su alma, no de una buena manera, más bien arrastrando un camino de frío y gélido terror que subió por su garganta secándola y dejando un vacío en la boca de su estómago.

Quería decirle que no, que ni lo pensara. Que no arriesgará su vida inútilmente por… Ahí es donde sabía que no sería capaz de continuar la frase.

Se sentía casi… como si… tuviera que… que…

Elegir entre Karin y su hijo.

Se sentía como si, si le decía que siguiera adelante con el embarazo, la perdería sí o sí. Pero… simplemente no entraba en su cabeza de ninguna manera el ser capaz de decirle que… abortara.

No quería perderla, pero no quería perder a su hijo, si había una posibilidad de salvación, querría aferrarse a ella con uñas y dientes, pero… tampoco era capaz de alentar al amor de su vida a su posible muerte.

Suspiró temblorosamente, pero no fue capaz de bajar el nudo en su garganta.

La miró, descubriendo que ella lo miraba expectante, pidiendo su opinión.

Finalmente, una lágrima se derramó de los ojos turquesas del Hitsugaya, antes de que se levantara y, sin ni una mirada más a la atónita Kurosaki ni a nadie, se fuera de la habitación y del mismo hospital.

Se fue directo a la casa que estaban remodelando, la casa en la que se suponía que vivirían como una familia.

Bueno, pues su pequeño sueño de familia se estaba desmoronando.

Con furia, dejó las lágrimas correr libremente mientras tomaba una piedra y la lanzaba sin miramientos contra una ventana recién reacomodada, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Tomó otra, grande, y la dejó estrellarse contra la puerta estallando en astillas.

-¿Por qué?...- tiró otra piedra, que se estrelló contra otra ventana, pero solo rompiéndola parcialmente. -¡¿Por qué?!- lanzó otra para acabar de destrozar la ventana.

Recogió otra del suelo, pero se frenó a sí mismo antes de lanzarla.

Su brazo cayó sin fuerza al suelo, soltando la roca.

Jadeando, se secó las lágrimas con fiereza.

Y, de repente, el odio lo llenó.

Aizen.

Ese maldito hijo de puta…

Todo aquello era su culpa.

Apretó los puños, sus dientes crujiendo.

Iba a asesinarlo.

Miró a la casa que se había encargado de empeorar arruinando varias de las remodelaciones, odiándose a sí mismo.

Pero más, odiando a Aizen.

Iba a asesinarlo.

No se animó a regresar al hospital, no quería enfrentar a Karin, ni a la realidad, por lo que arregló juntarse con sus tutores y Hisagi en su mansión.

Un plan no del todo sensato se estaba trazando en su mente.

-¡Aquí estás!- Rangiku corrió a abrazarlo apenas lo vio, pero lo soltó al descubrir que no reaccionaba y en cambio era como un muñeco de trapo en sus brazos. -¿Estás bien?...- preguntó preocupada.

Sabiendo que si le contestaba probablemente sería con algo hiriente, la ignoró y se volvió hacia Shuuhei con la más seria de sus miradas.

-¿Cómo fue que Aizen se llevó a Hinamori?- fue lo primero que decidió preguntarle.

El policía suspiró profundamente.

-No lo pude evitar… Él vino con varios hombres y me tomaron por sorpresa, sometiéndome rápidamente y llevándose a Momo en un auto rojo… Le puse un rastreador a ella, pero tengo que esperar a que la policía me llame una vez hayan trazado un operativo para…-

-Espera.- lo frenó, su mirada casi desquiciada en la comprensión de lo que estaba diciendo. -¡¿Quieres decir que sabes dónde está ella, dónde está Aizen?!- ¡¿Lo había sabido todo este tiempo y no se lo dijo inmediatamente?!

-Sí, le puse un rastreador en el zapato, justo en ese espacio donde no se puede pisar ya que está el tacón, diminuto y bien adherido para que ni ella se diera cuenta. No creo que Aizen le haya quitado el zapato así que…-

-¡¿Y qué mierdas estamos esperando para ir por ese hijo de puta?!- gritó por un momento, haciendo a los mayores sobresaltarse.

-Tranquilízate.- Gin frunció el ceño. –La policía ahora mismo está planeando una táctica para ir por Momo-chan y rescatarla sana y salva.-

-¿Y por qué los tenemos que esperar? ¿Quién sabe lo que ese enfermo le esté haciendo por cada minuto que perdemos?-

-Tienes que entender, querido.- Matsumoto se llevó las manos al pecho. –Hay que dejar esto en manos de la policía…-

-¡Hisagi es policía!- gruñó.

-Pero entiende.- Shuuhei también se notaba llenó de impotencia. –Él está ahí resguardado por decenas de sus hombres. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo solo?-

-Tú entiende…- Toshiro estaba plenamente consciente de que si les decía que la razón por la que quería actuar ahora por su cuenta era para matar a Aizen y no precisamente para solo rescatar a Momo no había modo de que se lo permitieran. Debía ser inteligente. –Piensa en Hinamori, no podemos esperar ni un minuto más.- persuadió con voz suave. –Si vamos pocos, solo tú, yo, e Ichimaru, podemos infiltrarnos sin que se den cuenta y sacarla de ahí. Y después le dejamos lo demás a la policía…-

-¡Eso es muy peligroso!- chilló su tía de inmediato.

-¿Realmente estás dispuesto a quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras Hinamori vive un infierno?- no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el castaño sentía algo por su amiga, por lo que solo tendría que presionar un poco…

Hisagi aspiró bruscamente.

-No, no estoy dispuesto.- Hitsugaya cantó victoria en su mente. –Tienes razón, no me quedare sin hacer nada. Voy a ir por ella.- se levantó decidido. –Pero solo.- maldita sea.

-No seas idiota, Shuuhei. Aún no estás del todo recuperado de esa paliza.- Ichimaru al rescate. –Yo voy contigo.-

-Yo también.- declaró de inmediato.

-No, tú no.- exclamaron sus tíos a la vez.

Quiso enumerar las maldades que el hijo de puta hizo con él, pero no quería que descubrieran que sus motivos eran la venganza.

-Hinamori es mi mejor amiga desde hace años. Tengo más derecho que ustedes dos.- fulminó con la mirada a los mayores.

Los hombres suspiraron.

-Está bien…- accedieron a regañadientes.

-¡No!- Matsumoto se abrazó a él. -¡No te vas a poner en ese peligro!- sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Matsumoto.- masculló fríamente.

-¡No voy a arriesgarme a perderte!- lo apretó más contra sí. -¡No como perdí a tus padres! ¡No si puedo evitarlo!- él la apartó suavemente, un poco de cordura golpeándolo ante el pavor de su casi-madre.

-Lo siento, Matsumoto…- podía entender que ella estaba muy preocupada, pero… -Pero tengo que hacer esto y lo sabes.- habló firme.

Ella bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

-¿Pero qué haré yo si te pierdo?- de repente, su mirada también vagó por un segundo a Gin antes de volver a él. –Si los pierdo…-

El albino mayor se acercó a abrazarla, separándola finalmente de un agradecido menor.

-Tenemos que hacer esto, Ran-chan.- dio una de sus típicas sonrisas escalofriantes, aunque esa también parecía de disculpa. –Hinamori-chan es como una hermana para nuestro sobrinito. Aparte de que ella obviamente le gusta a Shuuhei.- Hisagi se sonrojó, sus ojos amplios, avergonzado de ser tan obvio. –Ninguno de los dos se contendría de hacer una estupidez. Por lo que es mejor que vayamos los tres juntos para que pueda asegurarme de que no se metan en tantos problemas.-

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente para compartir una mirada con su amada, que de algún modo terminó por apaciguarla.

-Está bien…- sonrió suavemente, aunque aún con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos claros. –Cuídalos, Gin.-

Para asco de Toshiro, se besaron.

El de ojos turquesa hizo una mueca de profunda repugnancia, apartando la mirada.

No importaba cuantos años pasaran ni que tan adulto fuera, los besos entre Gin y Rangiku nunca dejaban de asquearlo.

Ellos se rieron al notar su desagrado una vez terminaron su beso.

-Vamos de una vez.- solo dijo.

-Esperen, tengo que ir por algunas cosas que podríamos necesitar.- dijo Shuuhei, corriendo fuera de la sala donde estaban.

Por mientras, luego de un par de minutos de soportar los abrazos aplastantes de Matsumoto, los dos albinos salieron fuera por el auto del mayor.

El menor pensó distraídamente que había dejado su motocicleta frente a la cafetería.

Subieron al auto y su tío encendió el motor en lo que esperaban por el castaño.

-Así que…- habló luego de un rato. -¿Karin-chan ya te lo dijo?- como toda respuesta, él asintió. -¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?- indagó.

Bajó la mirada con vergüenza y culpa.

-Porque… soy un cobarde…- en una situación normal, probablemente no estaría compartiendo sus sentimientos con Gin, pero bueno, esa no era una situación normal. –Ella me dijo que quería arriesgarse a no abortar.- los ojos celestes se abrieron levemente en señal de sorpresa, por lo que confirmó que su tutor no había estado enterado de esa decisión de su novia. –Y yo simplemente no pude ser capaz ni de apoyarla ni de desalentarla, así que prácticamente huí de ella.- suspiró profundamente.

Ichimaru se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Sinceramente no sé qué decirte en una situación como esta. Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer, apoyarla o desalentarla, sería demasiado cruel. Apoyarla a morir, o desalentarla y dejar que maten a su bebé… No es una situación que le desearía a nadie… No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser esto para ti.- admitió.

-Al menos agradezco tu comprensión.- asintió. –Me alegra saber que tú me entiendes, porque yo mismo no me entiendo y no estoy seguro de que quiera entenderme. Yo…- se interrumpió a sí mismo a la vista de Hisagi por fin llegando.

Él traía un bolso consigo.

Entró al auto, al asiento trasero, jalando el bolso también.

Lo abrió, sacando una pistola y un cuchillo, que guardo profesionalmente en sus ropas, y luego sacó dos picanas eléctricas, que les tendió a ellos.

Los labios del de ojos turquesa se torcieron en una sonrisa amarga al tomar la suya, pensando en la que le había dado a su novia para que se protegiera y al final no había servido de nada.

El policía también se guardó un pañuelo y un frasco estratégicamente en sus ropas.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo en cuanto estuvo listo, sacando un aparato similar a un GPS en el cual se podía ver un punto rojo parpadeante. –Les indicare donde está Momo.-

Apenas tuvo la dirección, Ichimaru arrancó el auto.

Toshiro tomó nota en su mente del arma y el cuchillo que guardaba Hisagi.

Si se le presentaba la ocasión, tendría que ver el modo de quitarle uno de esos, para finalmente matar a Aizen.

Iba a asesinarlo.

Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso. No podía dejar que ellos notaran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Cuando comenzaron a acercarse a su destino, el oficial les indicó que era mejor parar unas cuadras antes y acercarse caminando.

Así lo hicieron, también pactando que era una pésima idea llegar a cualquier lugar cerca de la puerta principal.

Aizen se estaba refugiando en un edificio con pinta de estar abandonado, con un tipo cara de punk de cabello celeste cuidando la entrada junto a otro que era un flacucho cara de emo pelinegro.

-Tenemos que encontrar otro modo de entrar…- murmuró el menor, a lo que los mayores asintieron.

Rodearon el lugar a una distancia prudente, buscando algún acceso.

Todas las ventanas del primer al tercer piso estaban tapeadas, y no veían forma de poder llegar a las del cuarto piso sin una escalera.

Había una puerta trasera, firmemente encadenada y con un guardia custodiándola, aunque dicho guardia estaba dormido y roncando.

Hisagi saco una llave maestra del bolso que había traído consigo, viéndose visiblemente nervioso.

-Es nuestra oportunidad…- dijo. –El guardia está dormido. Reconozco la cerradura de las cadenas, podemos abrirla con esta llave. Solo tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos en no despertar al guardia y entonces entraremos pasando desapercibidos.-

-Es muy arriesgado…- argumentó Gin.

-Es nuestra única opción.- contrarrestó Toshiro.

Suspiraron y se decidieron a trazar un pequeño plan antes de comenzar a acercarse al edificio y la puerta trasera, cuidando no ser vistos por nadie.

Los ronquidos del guardia no llegaban a opacar los latidos nerviosos de sus corazones.

Pero ninguno iba a dar marcha atrás.

Con manos firmes y ojos determinados, Shuuhei comenzó a quitar las cadenas una vez abrió el candado, muy cuidadosamente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Los albinos vigilaban.

Una vez terminó de quitarlas, las depositó con cuidado en el suelo y abrió la puerta, congelándose cuando rechinó.

El guardia se removió inquieto en su lugar, pero no despertó.

El trio suspiró.

Mucho más cuidadosamente, volvió a abrir la puerta, y finalmente entraron a un lugar que parecía ser una cocina.

Solo había una mujer adentro, pero ella estaba muy ocupada leyendo una revista para prestarles atención.

Se escabulleron hasta la puerta, pero Shuuhei tropezó con unas ollas, haciendo un gran alboroto.

Aterrados, levantaron la vista a la mujer.

-¡Cierren la boca, imbéciles!- solo gritó ella sin siquiera levantar la vista.

El trio se encogió de hombros, ya sin preocuparse en ser cautelosos mientras salían de la cocina.

Asomaron la cabeza fuera, encontrándose con un amplio comedor lleno de muchas mesas.

Había aproximadamente veinte tipos riendo y bebiendo en un par de mesas en el otro lado del comedor.

No teniendo otra opción, tuvieron que agacharse y prácticamente gatear hasta la puerta.

Salieron a un pasillo oscuro, encontrándose con varias puertas y una escalera.

Sabían por el rastreador que Hinamori se hallaba en el último piso del lugar, así que optaron por ir por las escaleras y subir.

El riesgo es que no sabían qué diablos iban a hacer si se topaban a alguien en las escaleras.

Hisagi sacó el pañuelo y lo roció con el líquido del frasco, también sacando el cuchillo y guardándolo en un lugar más al alcance.

Él prestó mucha atención a donde lo guardaba.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, cuidando que no haya gente, para luego tomar las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

¿Por qué ese estúpido edificio tenía tantos pisos y ningún ascensor?

Por su construcción anticuada y la gruesa capa de polvo, era fácil adivinar que el edificio debía tener por lo menos un siglo en el lugar.

Al llegar al tercer piso si se encontraron con algunas personas, mujeres, ellas estaban discutiendo y parecían no notarlos, así que rápidamente fueron a las escaleras para el cuarto piso, que por suerte estaba vacío.

Al llegar al quinto piso, sin embargo, se toparon con un tipo a medio camino de las escaleras, sin tener en donde esconderse.

El tipo, rubio y desgarbado, al principio pareció no hacerles mucho caso, pero luego les dedicó una segunda mirada, y gritó.

-¡¿Quiénes son u…?!...- antes de que pudiera terminar de delatarlos con su chillido, sin embargo, Gin ya lo había pateado en el estómago, sacándole el aire, y Shuuhei le había puesto el pañuelo contra la boca, dejándolo inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

Toshiro maldijo un poco el hecho de no haber llegado a golpearlo él primero, pero los mayores simplemente reaccionaron más rápido y más inteligentemente de lo que él era capaz.

Eso lo hizo darse cuenta de lo arriesgado y estúpido de sus acciones, de querer matar al bastardo hijo de puta.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de querer asesinarlo. Solo debía concentrarse más.

El recuerdo de su novia tirada en la calle sangrando ayudaba mucho a su determinación.

Entre los tres arrastraron al tipo rubio inconsciente hacia el cuarto piso y lo escondieron bajo la escalera, para luego volver hacia el quinto piso, ya no encontrándose a nadie sino hasta que estuvieron en el séptimo piso, donde había un tipo sumamente extraño y lleno de tatuajes y ropas repletas de ojos.

Él, por supuesto, los vio.

El tipo sonrió burlonamente un segundo, antes de sacar una pistola a velocidad luz y dispararle a Hisagi en la pierna, haciéndolo gritar y desplomarse en una rodilla en el suelo.

Oyeron revuelo en los otros pisos y supieron que pronto estarían rodeados de criminales colegas de Aizen.

Debían salir de ahí. Rápido.

Pero el tipo de los ojos no parecía alguien fácil de burlar.

Compartió una mirada con su tutor, antes de tomar el cuchillo directo del bolsillo de Shuuhei y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Unos balazos lo persiguieron, pero eso era lo que querían ya que, en lo que el tipo raro se centraba en él, el policía aun agonizando, con precisión mortal, disparó con su revolver directo al pecho del sujeto, dejándolo fuera de combate de inmediato.

Una vez el peligro eliminado, el Hitsugaya volvió sobre sus pasos para ayudar a su tío a levantar al castaño por los hombros y empezar a trasladarse fuera del séptimo piso hacia el octavo, a pesar de que podían notar la gente aproximarse tanto de los pisos anteriores como los próximos.

Nadie notó que nunca devolvió el cuchillo.

Mucha gente se podía oír viniendo de los pisos anteriores, pero cuando llegaron al octavo piso, del noveno solo bajaron dos tipos.

Uno con lentes y el pelo rosa, y otro con una máscara muy rara.

Se metieron a una puerta antes de que pudieran notarlos, que daba a una habitación con dos camas individuales.

Colocaron a Hisagi en una.

-Puedo continuar…- dijo con dificultad el herido, entre gemidos de dolor.

El albino mayor le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí, amigo. No te preocupes, nosotros rescataremos a Momo-chan.-

El oficial suspiró pesarosamente.

-Bien, pero… Por favor, lleven el bolso.- se lo tendió a su tutor, que se lo colgó al hombro. –Ahí está el aparato que les indica la ubicación de Momo y… muchas cosas que tal vez les sean útiles… Ah, y lleven esto.- le tendió la tela junto con el frasquito del líquido que desmayaba, que su tío escondió en sus ropas.

El menor miró la pistola que se asomaba de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

-¿Qué hay del arma? Deberíamos llevarla también…- sugirió tratando de sonar inocente.

-Prefiero quedarme con esta, chico.- lo miró de reojo. –Ya llevan todo lo demás, si me van a dejar aquí tengo que tener algo para defenderme.-

-Tiene razón. Ya vamos.- Ichimaru hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

El de ojos turquesa hizo una mueca.

Sin arma, tendría que conformarse solo con el cuchillo.

Entreabrieron la puerta para ver qué pasaba fuera, encontrándose con los dos tipos que bajaron del noveno piso dándole órdenes a aproximadamente tres decenas de maleantes.

-Han asesinado a Zommari, no es una gran pérdida pero aun así hay que averiguar quién lo hizo. ¡Así que vayan!- ordenó el de lentes.

Los maleantes se dispersaron por todo el piso, algunos bajando hasta el séptimo y otros subiendo al noveno.

Muchos, sin embargo, se quedaron en el octavo piso, y dos se acercaron hacia la habitación donde estaban ellos.

Los albinos se alejaron de la puerta, pensando frenéticamente en qué hacer.

Oyeron pasos cada vez más cerca y en un arrebato echaron una manta sobre el castaño y se escondieron detrás de la puerta.

Los dos tipos entraron a la habitación con cuchillos en las manos, y por supuesto que sus ojos primero se fijaron en el mal escondido y sangrante pobre policía.

En lo que se acercaban para quitar la manta, tío y sobrino sacaron sus picanas eléctricas y las conectaron directamente en sus cuellos, tapándoles la boca con una bolsa de plástico que por suerte encontraron en el cuarto para ahogar sus gritos mientras se desmayaban.

Cerraron la puerta, un plan acabando de ocurrírseles al ver el vestuario de los delincuentes.

Cinco minutos después de haber dejado a los tipos inconscientes atados y amordazados custodiados por Hisagi, que también se había quedado para vendar y tratar su herida con algunas cosas que trajo en su bolso, Gin y Toshiro finalmente salieron de aquella habitación vestidos con chaquetas de cuero negro, gorras, y grandes lentes oscuros.

-Más vale que estas cosas realmente nos ayuden a pasar desapercibidos.- gruñó el menor, nada contento con esa vestimenta.

-A mí no me molesta, me hace sentir más joven…-

Hitsugaya rodó los ojos pero se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios mientras caminaban entre el tumulto de bandidos sin ser notados.

Bueno, al menos esas tontas ropas funcionaban.

Subieron al noveno piso sin mayores problemas, nadie les lanzaba una segunda mirada.

O bueno, eso pensaron hasta que alguien los abordó cuando estaban a punto de subir al décimo.

-¿Qué hay en el bolso?- exigió saber una mujer rubia de piel morena con aire de autoridad.

-Eh…- compartieron una mirada hasta que el mayor se encogió de hombros. –Nada en especial, solo unas bebidas.- contestó con su típica sonrisa escalofriante que realmente lo hacía parecer un criminal y de los grandes. La mujer seria frunció el ceño.

-Déjenme verlo.- extendió una mano.

El de ojos turquesa casi entró en pánico, pero su tutor se mantuvo tranquilo mientras descolgaba el bolso de su hombro y se lo tendía a la rubia.

-Claro.- su sonrisa le inspiraba desconfianza hasta a él.

La de piel morena tomó dubitativa el bolso, abriéndolo con suma cautela como esperando que, al ser entregado por una persona como Ichimaru, alguna especie de animal salvaje le brincara al rostro.

El estudiante realmente esperaba que su tío estuviera planeando algo al entregarle tan fácil el bolso.

Y si, si estaba planeando algo.

Como la mujer estaba concentrada en examinar el bolso, no notó que había sacado ese pañuelo de Hisagi con el líquido para dejar a la gente inconsciente.

Gin, a una velocidad digna de su admiración, presiono el pañuelo en la boca de la rubia, sofocando sus gritos de paso mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos limitando sus movimientos.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

La rubia se las arregló para enredar su pierna en la flexionada de su captor, haciéndolo desplomarse en el suelo con una fuerza increíble en una mujer.

El menor quiso hacer un movimiento para ayudar al mayor, pero la de piel morena sacó dos pistolas, apuntándolas a las cabezas de ambos, paralizándolos en sus lugares.

-Los tengo, intrusos.- masculló fríamente, sin ningún tipo de satisfacción en su tono.

-¡Harribel-sama!- las mujeres que habían visto en el tercer piso se acercaron corriendo hasta ellos, el tipo de cabello rosa detrás de ellas. -¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- chillaron preocupadas.

-Estoy bien. He encontrado a los intrusos.- habló calmadamente, como si le diera absolutamente igual.

-Bien hecho.- el tipo de pelo rosa dio unas cuantas palmadas de un modo bastante no-masculino. –Ahora… hay que llevarlos con Aizen-sama.- se relamió los labios como si aquello fuera su postre del día.

-Eso no será necesario.- la repugnante voz de la persona que más odiaba hizo eco en sus oídos y todo el lugar. Volteó lentamente, sin tratar de disimular el odio absoluto refulgente con furia en sus ojos. –Buenos días, Hitsugaya-kun.- su sonrisa lo hubiera inducido al vómito, pero por suerte no había llegado a comer nada y su estómago estaba vacío.

-Aizen…- su mano bajó disimuladamente por su costado, donde ocultaba el cuchillo.

La imagen de Karin tirada en el suelo sangrando sumada a su llanto y la posibilidad de perderla y perder también a su bebé daba vueltas en su mente.

Iba a asesinar a Aizen.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Aizen-sensei.- con una de sus sonrisas espeluznantes, y sin importarle la pistola apuntando a su cabeza, su tutor se levantó del suelo donde había estado tirado. –Cuánto tiempo ha pasado… ¿Le hiciste algo a tu cabello? Por cierto, te ves genial sin los lentes.- lo espantoso de su sonrisa hizo retroceder a más de uno de los secuaces del bastardo hijo de puta, salvó por la rubia, el de cabello rosado, y el mismo bastardo.

-Gin. No te veía desde aquel festival que organizó la escuela.- la tranquilidad de ese cínico lo enfermaba. -¿Cómo está tu querida esposa?-

-Ella podría estar mejor, sinceramente.- su sonrisa no vacilaba.

Los ojos muertos del hijo de puta se oscurecieron peligrosamente.

-Me habría gustado que estuviera en esa casa cuando fui a recuperar lo mío. Así podría haberle dado a ella también la paliza que se merecía por tratar de desproveerme de lo mío.- la sonrisa de Ichimaru finalmente se desvaneció, aunque solo por un segundo, antes de volver más aterradora que antes. Aizen pareció disfrutar enormemente el hecho de haberlo hecho perder la compostura. –Aunque pronto me asegurare de que obtenga lo que se merece. Cuando terminé con ustedes.-

La sonrisa de Gin tembló y Toshiro decidió intervenir.

-¿Dónde está Hinamori? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?- quería matarlo de una vez, pero era muy consciente de que estaban rodeador por su gente con las armas de Harribel apuntando incansables a sus cabezas.

Aizen sonrió complacido, como si hubiera estado esperando impaciente por justo esa pregunta.

-Se las enseñare.- dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras al décimo piso tranquilamente. –Síganme.-

Los de cabello blanquecino no se movieron por un momento, sino hasta que una de las mujeres gruñó con impaciencia y sacó un arma, disparando al suelo casi haciéndolos saltar, y gritando que obedecieran inmediatamente a "Aizen-sama".

Ichimaru lo tomó del hombro y lo empujó levemente escaleras arriba, siguiendo al hijo de puta. Aun apuntándoles en todo momento, Harribel los siguió junto con el tipo de pelo rosa, pero a excepción de ellos, todos lo demás se quedaron en el noveno piso.

Eso no ayudo en nada a calmar sus nervios.

De repente comenzó a asustarse.

¿Qué le había hecho a su amiga?

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo para llegar al décimo y último piso, con su tutor pisándole los talones.

El décimo piso no era nada como los otros pisos, gritaba elegancia y lujo por donde quiera que mirase, pero no prestó atención a eso, sino a como Aizen estaba parado frente a una puerta sonriendo sumamente divertido.

Harribel y el tipo peli-rosa de lentes llegaron a los pocos segundos, la mujer aun con sus armas apuntándoles.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Hinamori?- le estaba costando enormemente mantener la calma, más por su repugnante sonrisa.

-Szayel, enséñale a Hitsugaya-kun el excelente trabajo que has hecho.- pidió mirando al tipo de pelo rosado, que sonrió desquiciado.

-Será un honor, Aizen-sama.- pasó por al lado de los dos no-criminales hasta llegar a la puerta que Aizen había estado custodiando, abriéndola de par en par, entrando junto con su jefe no sin antes hacer un movimiento de la mano para invitarlos a acercarse. –Estoy muy orgulloso de cómo quedó. De nuevo le agradezco que me haya dado esta oportunidad, Aizen-sama.-

-No fue nada…-

Tío y sobrino compartieron una mirada antes de seguir dubitativos a los dos tipos desquiciados.

-Quiero decir, fue una experiencia totalmente fascinante el que me haya dejado arrancar al bastardo del útero de esa puta. Le estaré eternamente agradecido.-

Apenas Szayel terminó de hablar, Gin tapó los ojos de Toshiro y lo jaló lo más lejos que pudo de aquella habitación justo cuando estaba entrando y había estado a solo segundos de ver lo que había dentro.

Lo empujó a un sofá y se hizo un par de pasos atrás antes de vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago en la antes impecable alfombra roja del décimo piso.

Aizen salió de la habitación junto con el peli-rosa, cerrando la puerta con gesto sumamente divertido.

-¿Qué pasa, Gin? ¿Aquello fue demasiado para ti?- se burló.

-Ichimaru…- su voz tembló al imaginarse lo que podía haber visto en esa habitación, lo que no lo dejó ver a él. -¿Qué… qué viste?...-

Su tutor hizo una mueca, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la chaqueta de cuero.

-Créeme, no quieres saber.- su tono fue sombrío, y él le creyó. –Eres un monstruo.- ahora su voz fue calma mientras se dirigía al hijo de puta, su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco. –Tú no entras en la categoría de ser humano.-

Aizen sonrió con diversión.

-Es curioso… Siempre sospechaste que había algo malo conmigo, desde que nos conocimos hace dos años. Incluso me lo dijiste en la cara. Pero no hiciste nada. Simplemente, aun con tus sospechas, fuiste demasiado cobarde para ir contra mí de un modo directo. Y ahora vienes aquí y finges poder plantearme cara… Realmente curioso, Gin.-

El albino mayor apretó los puños, pero no hizo ni dijo nada.

De repente, gritos y balazos comenzaron a oírse de los pisos anteriores, y el sonido de sirenas de policías invadió el lugar.

Harribel se distrajo y bajó las armas, y Hitsugaya no lo dudó ni un segundo antes de arremeter contra ella con la picana eléctrica, haciéndola gritar hasta que finalmente se desmayó.

Szayel de inmediato sacó un arma y disparó a Gin, que era el más cercano, pero él esquivó el balazo y se apresuró junto a su sobrino.

Por primera vez, la mirada de Aizen se hallaba llena de pánico ante la sorpresa de tener a la policía inesperadamente flaqueándolo.

No sabía qué hacer.

Aizen Sosuke no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Ignorando el plan de Ichimaru de huir por las escaleras lejos de las balas del peli-rosa, Toshiro sacó su cuchillo y corrió hacia el hombre que había arruinado su vida.

El hombre que había lastimado a la mujer que amaba, que dejó la vida de su bebé colgando de un hilo, que amenazó con herir a la que consideraba su madre, y que enfermizamente mandó a un tipejo tan loco como él a matar a su propio hijo.

Sintió una bala impactarlo dolorosamente en el hombro y oyó los gritos de Gin, pero siguió corriendo a pesar de todo, sus ojos fijos en Aizen.

Vio al castaño finalmente salir de su trance de pánico y notar sus intenciones, metiendo una mano en su traje y sacando una pistola, apuntando directo a él mientras él, ya estando lo suficientemente cerca, levantó el cuchillo dispuesto a enterrárselo en el pecho.

Ichimaru se lanzó contra Szayel cuando comprendió que no podía detener a su sobrino, impidiendo que siguiera disparando y llevándolo a la inconsciencia con la picana.

Toshiro apenas notó eso.

Él iba a asesinar a Aizen.

Un disparo se oyó, la sangre corrió, y de repente todo fue silencio.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Uf! Drama-chan si que se ha pasado esta vez... que cruel es :'c Ella, no yo uwu

Bueno, lamento la tardanza, es que oficialmente se me acabo todo lo que tenía escrito de este fic xD

Tuve que empezar este cap casi desde 0 y el prox tambien lo tendre que empezar desde 0...

Hablando del proximo cap...

EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL ÚLTIMO! :'D

Iba a hacer un cap más, pero... si sigo así voy a terminar esto en diciembre y no voy a tener mis pequeñas vacaciones de HK :v

Así que si, este fue el anteultimo cap :'3

Les dije que iba a tener solo 15 caps ;D

Bueno... tengo el extraño presentimiento de que alguien quiere matarme... así que mejor ya me voy xP

Espero haber plasmado bien a Aizen... me resulta increiblemente dificil de manejar o.o

Como sea, los personajes de Tite! :)

PROXIMO ULTIMO CAPITULO! ! !

COMENTEN! *O*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	15. Chapter 15

Tratamiento Psicológico.

Capítulo quince: Tratamiento no psicológico.

Toshiro se quedó paralizado mientras sentía su sangre correr hasta el piso y el dolor insoportable penetrar en su sistema haciéndolo desplomarse mientras veía a Aizen alzarse sobre él, su pistola aun apuntándolo.

Otro balazo resonó en el lugar y sangre llenó su visión.

Finalmente, Aizen cayó muerto, la sorpresa y el shock aun plasmados en su rostro.

Hitsugaya volteó como pudo para ver a Hisagi apoyado contra la puerta, bajando su arma y lanzándole una mirada de disculpa.

-Lamento haberte disparado.- se disculpó.

El albino menor hizo una mueca mientras se sujetaba el hombro donde la bala que disparó Shuuhei lo había atravesado antes de impactarse en el pecho de Aizen.

-No te preocupes… Me salvaste la vida.- de no ser por el famoso orgullo masculino se lo agradecería correctamente. –Y jamás podría enojarme con el hombre que mató a Aizen.- miró su cuerpo inerte afortunadamente sin ninguna satisfacción enfermiza propia de un lunático, solo alivio de que pudiera haber continuado con vida, para así poder ver a su mujer una vez más.

Había algo que quería decirle.

Gin se separó del inconsciente Szayel y se acercó hasta su sobrino, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie no sin algo de dificultad.

Le tendió un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de Aizen que se le había salpicado en el rostro.

-Shuuhei, ¿tú fuiste el que llamó a la policía, no?- inquirió el mayor al oficial.

-Por supuesto. No creerían que me iba a quedar tranquilo en ese cuarto sin hacer nada, ¿verdad?- sonrió levemente, antes de que su gesto se volviera completamente serio. -¿Dónde está Momo?- preguntó ansioso.

Sintió a su tutor tensarse.

-Yo iré por Momo-chan.- dijo de inmediato. –Shuuhei, por favor lleva a mi sobrino con la policía para que puedan atenderlo. Porque, ya sabes, tú fuiste el que lo dejó así.- agregó con reproche cuando el castaño quiso refutar.

Él miró con curiosidad a su tío, sabiendo que si había querido hacer sentir culpable a su amigo era únicamente porque estaba completamente empeñado en que no viera lo que Aizen le hizo a Hinamori tras esas puertas.

Bien, él tampoco quería verlo, así que no dijo nada.

-Vamos, Hisagi. A ti también tienen que atenderte.- apoyó al mayor.

Recargado uno sobre el otro, el castaño y el albino menor bajaron al noveno piso en cuanto dejaron de oírse los balazos y los gritos.

Encontraron policías esposando a las mujeres de antes y de inmediato los advirtieron de ayudar a Ichimaru, a lo que varios fueron arriba al décimo piso y otros los ayudaron a salir del edificio directo a una ambulancia que por suerte ya estaba allí esperando.

Los llevaron al mismo hospital donde estaba Karin.

Ambos habían perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre, por lo que tendrían que permanecer en reposo, pero estarían bien.

El de ojos turquesas no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga Hinamori, en la conclusión a la que había llegado de lo que Aizen les hizo a ella y a su propio hijo.

Por las palabras que habían dicho los dos dementes, el castaño y el peli-rosa, y la reacción de Ichimaru al ver lo que había tras esas puertas, Toshiro podía adivinar que lo que su tutor había visto era a una Hinamori recién extraída del feto, del bebé.

Ese Szayel le había practicado un aborto en contra de su voluntad a petición de Aizen.

E Ichimaru había visto en el estado en que quedó Momo después de eso.

Sintió lástima y pena por su tutor, así como culpa de haberlo arrastrado a eso.

Si bien no sufrió heridas físicas, si sufrió heridas psicológicas, que esperaba que pudiera sanar.

Tendría que proponerle una sesión con su novia. Si es que ella estaba en condiciones…

Pasaron tres días en que no lo dejaron salir del cuarto.

Ichimaru volvió con Matsumoto al poco tiempo de que terminaran de atenderlos, su tutora claro que estaba al borde de la histeria por la preocupación, y les informó que Hinamori estaba en cuidados intensivos pero fuera de peligro.

Hisagi suspiró aliviado al enterarse de eso.

El albino menor supuso que el mayor no tuvo el corazón para decirle al castaño que esos monstruos habían hecho que abortara.

Ukitake sorprendentemente vino a visitarlo al segundo día, felicitándolo por su paternidad y diciéndole que tanto él como su novia seguían siendo absolutamente bienvenidos en la escuela si así lo querían, y que si necesitaban algo no dudaran en pedírselo.

Isshin e Ichigo vinieron al tercer día, justo cuando él se estaba despidiendo de Hisagi que se tenía que quedar un poco más.

Pidieron hablar con él en el comedor del hospital.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con mi hermana ahora, mocoso?- preguntó el de cabellos anaranjados directo al grano una vez estuvieron sentados frente a frente.

Sin duda era hermano de Karin.

Toshiro reflexionó un poco antes de contestar. No por no tener ya su respuesta, simplemente porque no estaba convencido de decírselo primero a alguien que no sea la propia Karin.

Sin embargo, debía comprender la situación en la que se encontraban sus familiares, era natural que quisieran una respuesta de lo que sería el futuro de la morena.

Suspiró.

-Quiero casarme con ella.- respondió con fría calma.

Ambos hombres arquearon las cejas.

-¿Qué puede ofrecerle un mocoso como tú a mi hermana?- se burló el de ojos mieles.

-Amor, y eso es todo lo que debe interesarte.- se cruzó de brazos. –Pero, solo para que conste, soy rico.- Ichigo cerró la boca.

-¿Pensaste bien en esto, niño?- habló ahora el mayor. –Aun eres joven, y si quieres hacerte cargo de mi hija, tendrás que pasar por un camino de mucho sufrimiento. No estoy diciendo que esté bien que la dejes, te mataremos si la dejas, pero creo que te comprendería, un poco, si no quisieras continuar con ella. Lo que estoy preguntando es… ¿realmente te comprometes a dejar tu vida por Karin?-

El menor volvió a suspirar.

-Yo no tengo vida que valga la pena sin ella.- padre e hijo compartieron una mirada.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti?- indagó Ichigo sin estar convencido.

-Supongo que eso tendrán que juzgarlo con el tiempo, por mientras, no dejaré que nadie me privé de cuidar de Karin. Con permiso.-

Sin nada más que decir, se retiró de la mesa en dirección a la habitación donde permanecía su novia.

A pesar de que su paso fue firme al salir del comedor, se volvió más y más vacilante a medida que se acercaba a su destino.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía cómo enfrentar a Karin después de haberla dejado aquel día donde ella tanto lo necesitaba. Se sentía avergonzado por eso. Claro que no dejaba de estar perturbado por la situación que había estado viviendo esas últimas… semanas, pero eso no le daba derecho a pensar primero en sus estúpidos miedos en vez de estar ahí para Karin, como se había prometido a sí mismo.

Tenía que reparar sus errores, y apoyarla.

Después de lo que pasó con Hinamori, que aún seguía inconsciente, y con Gin, que según Matsumoto estaba teniendo pesadillas, la idea del aborto, en especial el de su propio hijo, simplemente le revolvía el estómago y lo horrorizaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su novia, la encontró dormida y por un momento meditó la idea de salir para dejarla descansar, pero, en cambio, se decidió por mejor jalar una silla y sentarse junto a la cama, observándola.

Las horas pasaron y por más que el albino había hecho el intento, no lograba dormir. Su mente estaba ocupada dando vueltas a la idea de qué diablos iba a decir cuando su morena despertara. Obviamente debía disculparse, pero… no lograba encontrar las palabras para expresarle todo su sincero arrepentimiento.

Isshin había venido un rato luego de dos horas, y le contó como su hija pelinegra había estado muy angustiada por él y se había quedado tan triste luego de su última "conversación". Para evitar hablar acerca de eso, le había preguntado por el estado de su hija castaña, a lo que le contó que Yuzu parecía estarse recuperando, pero que por desgracia no sería capaz de volver a tener más hijos. Esperaba que su casi-cuñada no se viera tan afectada por eso, le había tomado aprecio, sabía que era una mujer sensible.

Eso también lo había dejado pensando. Recordaba aquella broma que su novia había hecho respecto a que quería más hijos. Pensando positivamente, si ella y el bebé sobrevivían, ahora la idea de tener más de un hijo no le resultaba completamente insólita. Agradecería a todos los cielos cada segundo que pasara con ella y atesoraría con todo el corazón cada hijo que tuvieran. Después de estar tan cerca de perderlos, si es que se salvaban, prometía poner todo su empeño en amarlos y cuidar de ellos… o ellas.

Su cabeza voló en dirección a su morena en cuanto captó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Ella estaba despertando.

Apenas abrió los ojos y notó su presencia, pareció querer saltarle encima (si para golpearlo o besarlo, él no lo sabía), pero se contuvo.

-Toshiro…- susurró entre aliviada, molesta y preocupada. -¿Cómo fuiste a hacer algo tan imprudente?- frunció el ceño, aparentemente más molesta que otra cosa. -¿Si sabes que no debo alterarme, verdad? ¿Qué no pensaste en nosotros?- se llevó la mano al vientre.

Él apartó la mirada avergonzado.

-Disculpa…- susurró, y la mirada de ella se suavizó. -¿C-cómo has estado?-

-Preocupada.- su mirada volvió a endurecerse. –Y aburrida. Te he extrañado mucho.- suspiró.

La culpa volvió a golpearlo con fuerza.

-Lo siento.- tragó saliva. –Realmente lamento mucho preocuparte y no haber estado aquí contigo. Supongo que perdí la cabeza por el miedo y… realmente lo siento.- se mordió el labio.

Ella extendió una mano para acariciarle los cabellos, solo para que él la aprisionara entre las suyas, jugueteando con los dedos pequeños y pálidos.

-Está bien… al menos ahora Aizen está fuera de mis preocupaciones. Y… lamento mucho lo de Momo-san.- sus ojos se aguaron, seguro Matsumoto o Ichimaru habían hablado con ella.

-Aún está inconsciente. No quiero imaginar cómo estará cuando despierte.- se lamentó. –Lo bueno es que Aizen ya no está…-

-Pobre Momo-san…- siguió lamentándose. –Abortar en contra de su voluntad…- sus ojos se aguaron más.

-Abortar es… espantoso…- asintió. –Y… entiendo que no quieras hacerlo.- apartó la mirada, aun aferrando su mano.

-¿De verdad?- lo miró esperanzada. -¿De verdad lo entiendes?-

Él solo volvió a asentir, mirando su mano pequeña.

-No quería entenderlo antes, supongo, me aterrorizaba la idea de perderte… pero ahora sé que tampoco puedo perder a nuestro bebé, sé que ninguno de los dos lo toleraríamos. Solo… me da tanta rabia no poder protegerte de esto.- apretó su manita pequeña entre las suyas grandes.

-Oh, Toshiro…- Karin sonrió con tristeza. –Tengo que tomar este riesgo. Y estoy más que feliz hasta de morir por nuestro hijo o hija si es necesario. Quiero que me apoyes en esto. Necesito saber que si algo me pasa…- su voz se quebró por un segundo, antes de volver a ser determinada. –Tú cuidaras de nuestro hijo… o hija.- su sonrisa le supo agridulce.

Cerró los ojos dolorosamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Se fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte.

-De acuerdo… Está bien.- asintió. –Haré lo que tenga que hacer.- se estaba volviendo difícil contener las lágrimas. –Pero, por favor… trata de no… tener que llevarme a esa… situación… Trata… trata de vivir.- suplicó.

Karin sollozó.

-Trataré. Lo prometo.- como si fuera una promesa mutua, ambos unieron sus labios para sellarla.

Después de eso, pasaron muchas cosas.

Trasladaron a Karin para continuar con el reposo absoluto en su mansión, y Toshiro decidió, con el consentimiento de Ukitake, terminar el año escolar sin ir a la escuela por la necesidad de su novia de que alguien la cuidará constantemente. Agradecían infinitamente al director por su comprensión.

Arrestaron a la mayoría de los secuaces de Aizen y estaban cazando a los pocos que habían escapado, ya nadie se preocupaba por ellos, de todas maneras.

Yuzu se recuperó y pudo volver con su esposo y sus gemelos, afortunadamente, ella afirmaba que estaba bien con los hijos que tenía ahora, y que si alguna vez quería más le encantaba la idea de adoptar.

Hinamori despertó después de un par de meses, completamente devastada por su aborto, y también, para asco de todos, de la muerte de Aizen, requirió internación en un psiquiátrico, pero con ayuda de Shuuhei parecía estar saliendo adelante. Hitsugaya también iba a verla de vez en cuando, cuando lo echaban a patadas de la habitación de su morena para que estirara las piernas. Momo al principio lloraba todo el tiempo, pero luego empezó a mejorar. No sonreía, pero al menos estaba tranquila, y su hablar era menos inestable. Hisagi siempre estaba con ella.

Las pesadillas de Ichimaru cada vez fueron menos frecuentes, su tutora y él guardaban la esperanza de que pudiera recuperarse.

Se había vuelto mucho más cercano a Aiko y Shizune en esos meses, a pesar de que aún guardaba cierta distancia con Kurosaki Ichigo. Ellas, más Aiko, habían sido las que le habían dado los ánimos para finalmente proponerle matrimonio a Karin, que acababa de cumplir los siete meses de embarazo.

Afortunadamente, su respuesta había sido un "claro que sí, idiota", seguido de un "nos casaremos apenas nazca nuestra hija".

Solo un poco antes de cumplir los siete meses, habían descubierto que tendrían una niña, y desde entonces, Karin estaba encarecidamente optimista respecto a sobrevivir ese embarazo.

Anterior a conocer ese hecho, ellos habían sido un poco sombríos y no hablaban de un futuro juntos después del embarazo, pero su novia-ahora-prometida había estado eufórica al conocer el sexo del bebé, y había un brillo de esperanza y determinación en sus ojos.

La noticia renovó sus fuerzas, las de ambos.

Y a pesar de que había tenido varias complicaciones, como uno que otro sangrado que los había llenado de miedo, ella no se rendía.

Ella afirmaba aburrirse horriblemente estando todo el tiempo en la cama, y también se quejaba todo el tiempo de la falta de sexo (aunque Toshiro sospechaba que eso último lo hacía solo para verlo sonrojar, lo cual todo el tiempo funcionaba).

Entrando a los ocho meses el deterioro en la salud de la de ojos negros había sido dolorosamente evidente para cualquiera, aunque ella se mostraba absolutamente orgullosa de haber sobrepasado todas las expectativas que habían planteado los doctores.

El daño producido en la placenta no se había curado completamente, ni por asomo, solo lo suficiente para que (posiblemente, en el más remoto de los casos, según los médicos) la bebé pudiera nacer sana. Pero el precio de eso era una notable escasez de nutrientes en la sangre de la madre. Eso y los sangrados cada vez más frecuentes que sufría la dejaban con muy pocas posibilidades de lograrlo.

Pero dijeran lo que dijeran Karin no se desanimaba.

Ambos vamos a criar a nuestra hija, decía ella, y le vamos a dar uno… no, dos, no ¡tres hermanos! Y de ninguna manera ninguno morirá antes de tener a nuestro primer nieto, aseguraba ella con una sonrisa soñadora.

Si decía todo aquello para animarse a sí misma o a él, nunca lo sabría.

Sin duda el momento más aterrador de la vida de Hitsugaya había sido cuando ella rompió bolsa una semana antes de la fecha y llegó finalmente la hora del parto.

La idea era hacerle una cesárea, ya que el parto natural tenía más posibilidades de matarla. Sin embargo, la cesárea también tenía grandes riesgos. Si algo salía mal, ella podría morir desangrada, y de por sí ya estaba demasiado débil.

Todos, sus familias y amigos, se habían quedado fuera a esperar por horas y horas, incluso la aún delicada Yuzu había hecho un esfuerzo para estar presente.

Se recordaba temblando todo el tiempo, a pesar de los intentos de absolutamente todos por tranquilizarlo, pero él era demasiado consiente de que lo que pasara detrás de aquella puerta determinaría su vida.

¿Karin viviría? ¿Criarían juntos a su hija, se casarían y tendrían más hijos?

¿O moriría y la perdería para siempre? ¿Y él tendría que ser un padre soltero de dieciocho años? ¿Cómo haría para criar a una niña solo si estaba lleno de dolor? ¿Sería acaso un padre terrible?

A pesar de que no había expresado ninguna de sus dudas y miedos para no preocupar a su novia, ciertamente no estaba convencido de ser capaz de cuidar a su hija. Él claro que estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí, pero ¿y si no era suficiente? ¿Qué sabía él de criar?

Tenía miedo, pero no se permitía a sí mismo demostrarlo.

Ahora, sin embargo, cuando ya había llegado el momento decisivo, no le importaba ponerse a temblar del auténtico terror que le producía la idea de perder a su mujer.

No quería perderla. Por favor, no…

-¿Parientes de Kurosaki Karin?- se levantó de inmediato al reconocer a una doctora saliendo de la sala de partos, agradeciendo silenciosamente que Isshin e Ichigo le hicieran espacio para que la doctora pudiera hablar directamente con él. -¿Usted es el padre?-

-Sí, yo soy. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Cómo está mi hija?- apenas podía hablar de la ansiedad.

La doctora se secó el sudor de la frente.

-La niña está bien, felicidades. En cuanto a la madre…- su corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que hacer estas pausas dramáticas? ¿No se daban cuenta de que lo estaban matando? –La cesárea salió bien, me atrevería a decir que fue un completo éxito. Ella no despertará en un tiempo… pero su vida está fuera de peligro.- la médica sonrió con cansada satisfacción.

Suspiros de alivios inundaron el pasillo, de todos menos de Hitsugaya, que por un momento no respiró, no pestañeó, ni se movió.

Su boca se abrió y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba en mucho tiempo.

-¿Puedo… puedo verlas?...- sentía la boca seca, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ellas estaban bien… Realmente estaban bien.

-En este momento no puede ver a la madre. Está muy delicada, pero como le dije, fuera de peligro. La niña ya está en la sala de neonatología. Es un poco más pequeña de lo normal, pero no es nada grave. Puede esperar a que se la traigamos o ir hasta allí.- ofreció amablemente.

-V-voy a ir allí.- dijo nerviosamente, un poco más tranquilo al saber más de la condición de su novia, pero aun así bastante alterado.

Iba a ver a su hija, verdaderamente ya era un padre.

Miró ansiosamente a Matsumoto e Ichimaru, que le guiñaron un ojo con complicidad y le sonrieron para infundirle ánimos.

Eso lo hizo sentir como un niño, pero al mismo tiempo le dio fuerzas para caminar decidido tras la doctora.

Los pasillos casi le parecían interminables, su mente no dejaba de pensar ni en su hija ni en su mujer. Nunca había estado más tranquilo desde que le dijeron que su morena viviría, pero ahora le quedaba la tarea de enfrentarse a la paternidad, y esperaba hacerlo bien.

Oh, cielos, su mente ahora se estaba inundando de preguntas que antes no se atrevía a hacerse ¿Cómo sería su hija? ¿Se parecería a ella? ¿O acaso se parecería a él? ¿O sería una mezcla de los dos? ¿O no se parecería a nadie? ¿O se parecería a alguno de sus familiares? ¿Podría ser que heredara el cabello anaranjado de su tío? Secretamente y aunque sabía que era egoísta rogaba porque no.

Ya habían escogido un nombre. ¿Y si cuándo creciera no le gustaba? ¿Y si los odiaba por eso?

Él era un tipo muy frío. ¿Y si no le gustaba su personalidad? ¿Desearía tener otro padre? ¿Lo odiaría por eso?

La doctora volteó a verlo mientras caminaban y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Relájese. Es normal que sienta miedo. Pero confió plenamente en que será un padre maravilloso.- se sorprendió un poco de que lo consolara, pero suspiró para tratar de destensarse y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a la médica. Llegaron al ventanal donde se veían decenas de bebés y la sonrisa de la doctora se agrandó. –Miré, por allí. Esa es su bebé.- apuntó a un lugar determinado.

Pero incluso antes de que hablara, Toshiro ya había identificado a su hija.

Era difícil no verla, realmente, con su refulgente mata de cabello blanco resaltando entre las cabelleras oscuras y alguna que otra rubia, pero ninguna otra se comparaba a la sobresaliente blancura alborotada de su pelo.

La bebé no paraba de llorar, agitando las manos y revolviéndose en su lugar, mientras grandes lagrimones se escapaban de sus ojos.

Su piel era del mismo tono que él, y podía notar por una rendija apenas visible el también muy sobresaliente color turquesa de su iris.

Ella era idéntica a él… pero podía apreciar la pequeña naricita respingona característica de Karin, y la barbilla afilada junto con unas pestañas inusualmente gruesas.

Era la cosa más pequeña y hermosa que había visto.

No salió de su trance sino hasta que sintió a la doctora tocar su hombro para luego tenderle un pañuelo.

No se había dado cuenta que había estado llorando…

Pero era simplemente tan difícil de creer que alguien tan preciosa y chiquita sea su hija… Verla fue aterrador, y a la vez fue como si acabara de salir de algún tipo de horrible y larga pesadilla.

Tenía a su hija, y pronto tendría de nuevo a Karin finalmente, y los tres serían una familia.

Un poco avergonzado por su llanto, se secó las lágrimas mientras la médica iba por la niña, sintiendo un aumento frenético en los latidos de su corazón ante la idea de por fin tenerla en sus brazos.

La doctora le tendió suavemente a la niña, esperando pacientemente a que juntara el valor para tomarla.

Había tenido que tomar clases de eso, por insistencia de su casi-suegro, practicando como cargar bebés con una muñeca, que por cierto se le cayó incontables veces antes de que pudiera hacerlo bien.

Pero ella se veía… tan frágil… y no ayudaba que no dejara de llorar ni por un segundo, retorciéndose de un modo que lo llenaba de miedo. ¿Y si la tiraba?

Tragando saliva y confiando en la sonrisa de la mujer mayor, se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de temblar y tomar con extremo cuidado y suavidad a la bebita, acunándola del modo en que recordaba le habían enseñado y asegurándose de que su cabecita esté bien posicionada.

Ella abrió los dos ojos, permitiéndole observar mejor su color idéntico al suyo. Su llanto se redujo a un leve gimoteo mientras parecía mirarlo con curiosidad.

Decir que se derritió completamente y se enamoró ahí mismo era un eufemismo.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, incapaz de sentir algo más que felicidad al ver a su hija, tan inocente y angelical.

¿Cómo era posible que él creara algo tan hermoso? Lo creería de Karin, pero ¿él? Realmente no podía entender como había tenido algo que ver en la creación de ese ángel.

-Mi hija…- acercó su rostro al de ella, esta vez sin avergonzarse por sus lágrimas. –Mi bebé… Mía y de Karin.- soltó otra pequeña carcajada. –Hitsugaya Shimo.- sonrió encantado.

Su hija se llevó un diminuto puñito a la boca, sin llorar pero mirándolo cómo si se preguntara quién era ese extraño ser que no dejaba de mirarla y hacer sonidos raros.

-Lamento interrumpir…- se hizo escuchar la doctora. –Pero hay que llevarla con la madre para que pueda alimentarla.- sonrió.

-Eh… Pero… ¿ella está en condiciones de…?...-

-En este momento se encuentra inconsciente pero una enfermera se encargara de que amamante a la niña.- le explicó pacientemente.

-Oh…- no se contuvo de hacer un mohín cuando tuvo que entregarle a su niña a la mujer. -¿Y cuándo podré ver a Karin?-

-Probablemente mañana.- la doctora arrulló a la niña con maestría cuando volvió a gimotear luego de ser separada de él. –Pero no tenemos garantías de cuando despierte… podría tardar días o semanas… o incluso meses… Tiene que recuperar mucha fuerza.-

El albino suspiró, obligándose a sí mismo a tranquilizarse.

-Entiendo… Por ahora, supongo que me conformaré con que no esté en peligro de muerte.- asintió, mirando añorante a su hija mientras era cargada por la doctora de vuelta a donde estaba su madre.

Todos sus familiares alzaron las cabezas tratando de tener un buen vistazo de la pequeña cuando la médica pasó por su lado, pero la tenía bien envuelta en una manta, por lo que no era visible para ellos.

Yuzu suspiró con tristeza ante eso.

-Oww, tengo tantas ganas de ver a mi sobrinita.- murmuró mientras cargaba a uno de sus hijos, el varón.

-Yo solo espero que no se parezca nada a Ichigo, o pobre niña.- rió Jinta con su hija niña en brazos, ganándose una mirada de muerte del de cabellos anaranjados que lo hizo encogerse en su lugar.

-¡Jinta-kun no seas malo!- regañó la Hanakari a su esposo. -¡Oh, Toshiro-kun!- volteó a verlo con estrellas en los ojos. -¿Pudiste cargar a tu hija?- el albino no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía a su casi-cuñada. -¡Oh! ¡¿Y cómo es ella?! ¿Se parece a ti? ¿Se parece a Karin-chan? O… ¡¿O acaso se parece a mí?! ¿O a Onii-chan?- señaló a su huraño hermano, que en ese momento seguía mirando mal a su cuñado pelirrojo por su comentario anterior.

-Umm… se parece a mí, mayormente. Pero tiene completamente la cara de Karin.- su sonrisa se agrandó al recordar a su pequeña.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! ¡Apuesto que será totalmente hermosa cuando crezca! Tendrás que mantener a los chicos lejos de ella, Toshiro-kun.- rió con una mano en la mejilla mientras permanecía en su mundo de ensueño.

Ante ese comentario frunció el ceño.

Sí, claro, mantener lejos era una forma de decirlo, más bien mataría a quien tratara de robarle a su hija.

Notó a Ichigo mandarle una mirada de comprensión mientras alzaba en brazos a sus dos hijas. Hmm, era la primera vez en la que simpatizaban en algo.

-Por cierto, Hitsugaya-kun.- Ukitake, que se había convertido en bastante cercano a Karin últimamente, se paró y se acercó a él, palmeándole el hombro. –Me preguntaba si ya te habías decidido por una de las tres universidades en las que te ofrecieron becas.- frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Era cierto, hace poco había terminado la escuela, y aunque había sido por trabajos y exámenes, sus notas impresionaron a varias universidades, por lo que tres de las más caras de todo el país le habían ofrecido becas completas. –De hecho.- volvió a hablar el albino mayor. –En realidad mi verdadera pregunta era si vas a ir a la universidad en este momento. Acabas de convertirte en padre, por lo que entendería perfectamente que quisieras esperar un poco, y trataría de hablar con la universidad que escogieras para que mantuviera la beca el tiempo que te parezca.- sonrió amablemente.

El Hitsugaya lo pensó por un momento.

La verdad era que no podía darse el lujo de asistir a la universidad en este momento, a pesar de que ya se había decidido por una carrera, y a pesar de que Karin le había insistido una y mil veces para que sí lo hiciera. La doctora le había advertido que probablemente pasaran hasta meses antes de que despertara, y hasta entonces tenía que estar ahí para cuidar de su hija.

La universidad tendría que esperar.

-Agradecería mucho que hiciera eso, Ukitake-san.- inclinó la cabeza. –Umm… me había decidido por la Universidad más cercana a Karakura, en realidad, así no tendría que mudarme y solo sería un viaje de una hora…- no quería tener que dejar a su familia, estaba dispuesto a despertarse más temprano si era necesario.

-Oh, ya veo. ¡Bien! Con tus notas, estoy seguro de que no querrán dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Seguro accederán a esperar.- animó.

-Muchas gracias, Ukitake-san.- asintió.

-Shiro-chan…- sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer la voz de Hinamori, volteando rápidamente hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose de hallarla de pie aunque sujeta al brazo de Hisagi. –Felicidades.-

-H-Hinamori… ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, idiota?!- no pudo evitar regañarla, haciéndola reír.

-Siempre preocupándote por mí.- sonrió nostálgica. –Solo vine a felicitarte. Eres un padre ahora. Ya has crecido mucho.- suspiró feliz.

-Hinamori…- su mirada se ablandó. –Realmente has hecho este esfuerzo por mí…- le sonrió suavemente.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que haga algo por ti, después de todo lo que haces por mí… Shuuhei me contó que has estado pagando mi tratamiento.- se sonrojó al verse descubierto, mirando mal al castaño, que solo se encogió de hombros. –Estoy muy feliz… de poder acompañarte en este día especial para ti.- sonrió con algunas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos chocolates.

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.- era su única amiga, después de todo. –Los dos.- miró también a Hisagi, que asintió.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está Karin-chan? ¿Y su bebé?- inquirió la de cabello castaño oscuro cambiando de tema.

-Ella está fuera de peligro aunque no sabemos cuándo pueda despertar. Y la bebé está bien.- sonrió por enésima vez desde que nació.

-Esperó que despierte pronto. ¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?-

-Shimo, su madre quiso ponerle así aunque no me dijo por qué.- su sonrisa creció al encontrarse ya hablando como un padre.

-Suena a que es en tu honor.- rió levemente.

-¡Oh, Momo-chan!- Rangiku salió de la nada a abrazar a su amiga. -¡Estás fuera de ese cuarto infernal!- chilló emocionada.

-No es tan malo allá, Rangiku-san.- rió con una gota resbalando por su sien. –Y no podría perderme el nacimiento de la hija de Shiro-chan.- sonrió a su amigo. –Shimo-chan, Shiro-chan. ¡Rima!- se rió de su propio chiste.

Ichimaru también apareció de la nada uniéndose en sus risas.

Siguieron hablando y hablando mientras Toshiro solo observaba, hasta que finalmente la doctora volvió a salir, sin la niña esta vez.

-La pequeña tendrá que permanecer en el hospital cerca de su madre por unos días, está muy sana, no hay nada que temer. Podrá llevarla con usted pronto, les recetaremos unas fórmulas para reemplazar la leche materna si la madre no ha despertado para entonces. Pero no creo que permanezca inconsciente por mucho tiempo… Lo máximo podría ser dos meses.-

Asintió a sus palabras, tratando de permanecer en calma, aunque lo cierto era que incluso un par de días le parecía mucho, y dos meses le parecía una completa eternidad.

Por fortuna, le permitieron tener a su hija un rato para que sus familias y amigos la vieran, aunque luego se la llevaron de nuevo cuando Isshin se pasó de efusivo y la hizo llorar a gritos. Claro que Ichigo, su esposa, Jinta, e incluso Yuzu le dieron una paliza por eso.

Él también lo hubiera hecho, pero lo respetaba demasiado, por lo que solo se conformó con el golpe que Matsumoto le dio por ellos.

Al día siguiente finalmente pudo ver a su novia, aunque solo él ya que a los demás los habían echado por ser tan escandalosos.

Ella estaba mortalmente pálida, con las mejillas hundidas y con una máscara de oxígeno, varios aparatos se conectaban a sus brazos.

Se mordió el labio al verla, recordándose a sí mismo una y otra vez que estaría bien.

Jaló una silla como pudo para acercarla a la camilla, ya que tenía a Shimo en brazos. Deseó poder tomar su mano o hacerle alguna caricia, pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a sostener a su hija solo con un brazo, por lo que solo se conformó con contemplarla.

-Mira, Shimo.- la movió para que estuviera mirando a su madre. –Esa de ahí es tu mamá.- acarició su cabecita con suma ternura. –Ella luchó mucho y arriesgo su vida para que te tengamos aquí hoy. Ella te ama más que nadie.- la besó suavemente en la coronilla.

La bebé se mordió el puñito, mirando con ojos soñolientos a su mamá.

Toshiro sonrió al notar su sueño, levantándose para llevarla a su cuna, sonrió más cuando se durmió al instante.

Suspiró acariciando sus mejillas regordetas con un dedo por un tiempo, antes de volver al lado de su morena, esta vez sí tomando su mano, queriendo transmitirle su gratitud por haberle dado a su hija, por haberlo convertido en padre.

Deseó que pudiera despertar pronto para poder conocer a su niña.

Los días pasaron hasta que su hija cumplió una semana y finalmente pudieron llevársela repletos de recomendaciones de la doctora para que no tengan ningún problema hasta que la madre despertara.

Karin, por supuesto, tendría que permanecer en el hospital en observación hasta despertar.

Estaba muy nervioso por empezar eso de la paternidad solo, pero Rangiku y Gin parecían más que súper dispuestos a ayudarlo en lo que sea. Estaba muy agradecido.

La esposa de su casi-cuñado, Rukia, se ofreció a quedarse en su casa un tiempo para ayudar también, a ella también le debía mucho.

No fue fácil, en lo absoluto, aun con toda la ayuda que recibía.

Shimo al principio rechazaba las fórmulas, daba manotazos cuando querían alimentarla, pasó un día entero sin comer, casi asustándolo a la muerte de la preocupación, hasta que finalmente pareció que el hambre le ganó y dejó de quejarse por las fórmulas.

También parecía que había pescado la mala costumbre de llorar a todo pulmón de once de la noche a cuatro de la madrugada, sus vecinos no la estaban adorando.

Su tutora parecía haberla querido ahorcar por un segundo en una ocasión, antes de bajar los brazos riendo nerviosamente cuando él la miró con una sonrisa maniática que prometía asesinato sangriento si se atrevía siquiera a mirar mal a su hija.

Esto de la paternidad sin duda ponía un poco sobreprotectoras a algunas personas…

Pasó un mes completo y Karin no despertaba.

Él trataba de ir a verla todos los días aunque sea un tiempo, dejando a la bebita con Rukia en esos momentos (no confiaba más en su tía desde el intento de ahorcamiento).

Después de unas semanas el color empezó a volver a su rostro y parecía más saludable, pero aun así no despertaba.

Los doctores insistían en que no se preocupara, que pronto despertaría, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

No pasaba un minuto sin pensar en ella y extrañarla.

Aunque Shimo era un distractor muy factible, sin su pequeña, estaba seguro que estaría revolcándose en su miseria.

Casi murió de felicidad cuando ella le sonrió por primera vez, y Matsumoto literal se había desmayado cuando lo vio brincar cual niñito sonriéndole como un loco a su hija.

No podía evitarlo, simplemente la adoraba.

Pasó otro mes y Shimo parecía tener un obvio desdén a Rangiku desde que intento atar su cabello ahora un poco más largo en dos coletas, llorando cada vez que la cargaba. A ella definitivamente no le gustaba atar su cabello.

Solo se reconciliaron cuando su tutora le cantó una tonta canción con un ridículo baile, que le sacó su primera risa. Sobra decir que Matsumoto no dejó de chillar durante una hora por eso.

Definitivamente sus vecinos los odiaban.

La esposa de su casi-cuñado tenía la mala costumbre de vestir a su hija como un conejito cada vez que podía, aunque se lo dejaba pasar porque realmente estaba agradecido con ella por estarse quedando para ayudarlos. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos tenía mucha experiencia con bebés, al menos sus tutores no desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aiko y Shizune venían a visitarlos todos los días, junto con su padre, aunque solo un rato, tardes enteras los fines de semanas.

Desde la primera risa de su pequeña, las dos Kurosaki se encargaron de arrancarle muchas más. Y desde el tercer mes de vida de Shimo, una Yuzu más recuperada venía bastante seguido, por lo que podía interactuar con sus gemelos.

Tres meses y a pesar de que ya no parecía tener nada malo en lo absoluto, Karin aún no despertaba.

Había comenzado a llevar a Shimo con él a visitarla más seguido, antes lo hacía solo una o dos veces a la semana, lo primero que hacía siempre que veía a su madre era chillar como loca con la mirada fija en sus pechos, ya que evidentemente prefería la leche materna antes que las fórmulas, lo que explicaba su berrinche de hace tiempo.

A pesar de que Karin estaba inconsciente, él sostenía a su hija para que pudiera amamantarse correctamente, llamando a una enfermera cuando su niña tenía especial hambre y él se cansaba de hacerlo, que era casi siempre, en realidad.

Su doctora siempre reía del hambre que parecía tener la pequeña albina cuando se amamantaba de su madre.

-Será una niña muy sana.- comentaba alegremente.

Cuatro meses y el pasatiempo favorito de su hija se volvió el balbucear y el babear las cosas, agarraba cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance y se la llevaba directo a la boca.

Una vez había tomado una tijera, fue uno de los momentos más aterradores de su vida.

Rukia se volvió oficialmente su heroína cuando se la quitó antes de que pudiera tratar de comérsela.

Ahora su pequeña estaba más grande y se había vuelto más inquieta. Aparte, se había convertido en notablemente más apegada a él que cualquier persona, había que convencerla para que lo soltara, y lloraba cuando la dejaba cerca de extraños.

Siempre pegaba chillidos alegres cuando la llevaba con su aun inconsciente madre. Él esperaba que no la estuviera confundiendo con un biberón gigante. Todo el tiempo le estaba diciendo que ella era su mamá y hacía que jugara con las manos de Karin, para ver si de ese modo tenían algún otro contacto más que el de amamantar.

Habían pasado cuatro meses. Cuatro meses.

¿Por qué no despertaba?

Los doctores le aseguraban que tendría que hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero ese momento no llegaba. ¡Desde hace dos meses que venían diciéndole cualquier momento!

-¿No pueden hacer nada?...- preguntó desesperado a la doctora mientras una enfermera se encargaba de cuidar de su hija mientras tomaba del pecho de su madre.

-Lo siento, está perfectamente bien de salud. Despertar ahora depende puramente de ella.- suspiró con tristeza.

Él apretó los puños tratando de contener su frustración.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla con la que estaba tan familiarizado en cuanto la enfermera volvió a entregarle a su hija.

-¿Por qué no despiertas?...- indagó en un susurro. Shimo lo miró con curiosidad, pero le acarició la cabeza como instándola a dormir. -¿Acaso quieres seguir perdiéndote como crece nuestra hija?- cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas quemar tras sus parpados. –Te necesitamos. Despierta.-

Permaneció un poco más de tiempo mirándola, con la esperanza de que abriera los ojos.

Pero eso jamás pasó.

Volvió a su casa cabizbajo, con su niña dormida en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente también estuvo de un humor bastante sombrío que solo se aligeraba en presencia de su hija, Rukia lo mandó a descansar un poco mientras ella se hacía cargo.

Se duchó y justo cuando terminó de vestirse su teléfono sonó.

-¿Hitsugaya-san?- era uno de los obreros que había contratado para la remodelación de la casa de su morena.

-¿Hmm?- contestó sin ganas.

-Solo quería decirle que ya hicimos el ajuste en la puerta que quería. La casa ya está completamente lista.- sonaba entusiasmado.

Probablemente se hubiera alegrado más de no estar odiando la vida en ese momento.

-Gracias. Ya tienen todo pagado, ¿verdad? Iré a ver la casa mañana… tal vez…-

-Sí, pero, respecto a nuestra paga…-

-Si es por eso de que se retrasaron un poco en cuanto a la fecha dada inicialmente, no se preocupen, de todos modos no la estoy necesitando en este momento…- murmuró amargamente.

-Sí, pero…-

-Adiós.-

-¡E-espere!... ¡No cuelgue!- no oyó la súplica del obrero y simplemente colgó, sin ánimos de hablar con nadie en ese momento, ya haría que Ichimaru se encargara de los detalles.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y suspiró con fastidio.

Estúpido obrero, ¿no se daba cuenta que no estaba de humor?

Atendió maldiciendo a sus modales.

-¿Y ahora qué?- contestó de mal modo. Sus modales no eran TAN influyentes.

-Umm… ¿Hitsugaya-kun?- se congeló ante la voz de su doctora. –Usted me dijo que lo llamara cuando su Karin-san despertará y ya…- no terminó de oír lo que dijo.

No le interesaba ni una palabra más de lo que dijo.

Su mente solo podía registrar el hecho de que finalmente estaba pasando.

¡Finalmente ella había despertado!

Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, tomó las llaves del auto que se había comprado recientemente (no era seguro transportar a una bebé en su motocicleta), quitó a Shimo de los brazos de Rukia, e inmediatamente salió ignorando los reclamos.

Fue el viaje más largo de su vida.

Su hija gimoteó disgustada mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital a la habitación de su madre, no acostumbrada a esa velocidad, pero él apenas se contenía de correr.

Podía sentir el sudor perlando su frente. Ella finalmente despertó…

Llegó a la habitación y el corazón casi se le escapa por la garganta al verla despierta y sentada mientras hablaba con su doctora.

Cerró la puerta sigilosamente, tomándose su tiempo en observar sus rasgos finos, acostumbrándose de nuevo a verlos en movimiento mientras gesticulaba y hablaba.

Se hubiera quedado horas en silencio solo observándola sin ser notado, pero su hija pegó su típico chillido alegre de siempre que veía a su madre, con sus ojos turquesas pegados en sus pechos.

Ugh… esperaba que Karin no lo matara porque ahora su hija la viera como una especia de biberón gigante.

Las mujeres voltearon a verlos ante el sonido de la bebé, y los ojos oscuros por supuesto que lo ignoraron completamente, fijándose solo en Shimo.

Karin jadeó, llevándose una mano a la boca, y de inmediato un torrente de lágrimas se escapó de sus ojos, pero a pesar de que lloraba, ella también sonreía.

-Shimo…- susurró su novia encantada, y los ojos de la pequeña albina finalmente se despegaron de sus pechos a su rostro al reconocer su nombre, mirando curiosa a su madre.

-Los dejaré solos.- la doctora sonrió mientras salía del lugar.

Él se acercó a Karin en silencio, comprendiendo que este momento debía ser entre ellas, entre madre e hija.

Se la tendió con delicadeza, y ella la tomó experta y cuidadosamente (él recordaba con envidia que nunca había tirado a la muñeca).

-Mi hija…- sollozó. –Mi bebé…- acarició su rostro con adoración. Shimo arrugó adorablemente la naricita y comenzó a llorar, mirándolo a él. Karin la meció suavemente, susurrando palabras que, después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una canción, la misma canción que cantaba siempre cuando aún seguía embarazada.

Sorprendentemente, una chispa de reconocimiento iluminó los ojos turquesas de la niña.

Dejó de llorar y miró a su madre con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió sin dejar de cantar en susurros, hasta que finalmente la bebé se durmió.

Le permitió contemplarla un buen rato más antes de que finalmente se decidiera a acercarse.

-¿Es hermosa, no?- sonrió suavemente.

Ella reprimió un sollozo, sin dejar de llorar.

-Es muy grande…- pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas. –Cuatro meses, ¿eh?...- su voz salió un poco apagada.

Él sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Tendrías que haberla visto cuando nació… era tan pequeña…- soltó una risita entre dientes. –Incluso ahora, dicen que parece de tres.-

-Ella se parece mucho a ti…- sonrió como encantada con ese hecho.

-Yo digo que se parece a ti.- también sonrió.

-Estás loco.- rió apenas.

Se quedaron un rato viendo a su hija, la hija de ambos, hasta que sus ojos de repente se encontraron unos con otros.

-Te he extrañado…- murmuró un poco inseguro respecto a si era el momento para hablar de sus sentimientos.

Ella, en toda respuesta, se inclinó un poco y rozó suavemente sus labios. El contacto fue como si le hubieran dado agua luego de meses en el desierto, e incluso eso se le quedaba corto.

-Ya no tendrás que extrañarme más.- prometió con sus labios aun juntos, pero aun así la entendió perfectamente.

Sonrió contra sus labios.

-¿Ahora te casaras conmigo?-

Ella también sonrió, pero cuando iba a hablar, Shimo se revolvió inquieta en sus brazos, gimoteando de disgusto y dándole manotazos a él para que se apartara, para luego girarse y poner su boca sobre un pecho de su madre babeando su ropa mientras trataba de encontrar su precioso alimento.

La pelinegra rió.

-¿Qué soy yo? ¿Su biberón gigante?- él sonrió.

-Tal vez.-

Karin rodó los ojos, bajando su ropa para dejar su pecho expuesto a la hambrienta bebita, que de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él.

-La doctora me dijo que en unas horas podré largarme de aquí, aparentemente estoy perfectamente bien después de mi excesivamente larga siesta.- sacó la lengua tímidamente, acariciando los cabellos de su hija y cantándole mientras seguía alimentándola. Su niña parecía en el séptimo cielo.

Se habían llevado bien muy rápidamente. Estaba aliviado por eso. Había creído que probablemente Shimo la creería una extraña, pero afortunadamente no.

Debía ser alguna cosa de magia de madre o quién sabe.

Permaneció con ella todas las horas hasta que finalmente le permitieron salir, aunque con una silla de ruedas por la próxima semana.

Karin no soltó a Shimo en ningún momento desde que se la dio, y ella no parecía quejarse, había buena química entre las dos.

Cuando entró a su casa su tutora y Rukia fruncieron el ceño y abrieron sus bocas como para comenzar a regañarlo, pero cualquier cosa que hayan querido decir murió en sus labios cuando vieron a Karin.

Estaba seguro de que si no hubiera tenido a la niña se le hubieran tirado encima para abrazarla hasta quebrarle los huesos.

Llamaron al resto de la familia de la Kurosaki y después de muchas explicaciones, disculpas, abrazos y lágrimas, Matsumoto decidió hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar la no-inconsciencia de la de ojos oscuros.

Aunque la música alta y las bebidas alcohólicas estuvieron estrictamente prohibidas debido a los bebés presentes.

Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas.

Karin y Shimo se enamoraron completamente una de la otra, la pequeña se volvió aún más alegre de lo que solía ser con la adicción de su vivaz y alocada madre, que no dudaba en cantarle y jugar con ella, aun si tenía que revolcarse en la tierra para divertir a su niña.

Rukia volvió a su casa haciéndolos prometer que la visitaran con su adorada sobrina pronto.

Hinamori los visitó para estar un rato con la niña y avisarles que no faltaba mucho para que se recuperara y finalmente pudiera volver a trabajar. Ambos se alegraron mucho por ella.

Para gran tristeza y orgullo de sus tíos, se mudó a la casa recién remodelada poco después de que su novia-o-más-bien-prometida se recuperara por completo.

Fue un cambio para los tres.

Shimo al principio no dejaba de llorar, por lo que tuvieron que dormir con ella las primeras semanas, las canciones de su madre ayudaban bastantes… también que le diera el pecho.

Yuzu insistió, mucho, mucho, muchísimo, en planear su boda, aunque tuvo una pequeña disputa con Rangiku respecto a eso… pero al final terminaron planeándola ambas, aunque Yuzu era la indiscutible jefa.

De todas formas la única condición que pusieron era que fuera algo pequeño, solo para la familia y amigos más cercanos.

Se casaron a los seis meses de su hija.

La verdad para él lo más interesante de la boda fue el beso que Karin le dio, fue más bien como si hubiera querido violarlo delante de todos los invitados. Otra cosa interesante, fue como su hija se la había pasado gateando por todo el lugar, y el miedo de los invitados cuando su ahora-esposa había advertido que si alguien la pisaba o si dejaban que comiera algo extraño los mataría a todos y cada uno. Otras cosas medianamente interesantes fueron el conocer a ese amigo de su cuñado, Ishida Uryuu, y a su extraña esposa, también ver a alguno de sus viejos compañeros de escuela, que en realidad fueron invitados por su mujer al ser atendidos por ella, absolutamente todos sus compañeros varones lo felicitaron por lo suertudo que era de haberse quedado con la psicóloga escolar y hacerle una hija, otra cosa fue el ver a Hinamori declarar que estaba en una cita oficial con Hisagi.

Una cosa muy curiosa también era que desde que se había recuperado de la inconsciencia, su esposa y él no habían pasado de un beso, ni siquiera después de casarse hace una semana, y eso porque la noche de bodas a su hija se le había dado por llorar toda la noche de modo que una vez acabaron de calmarla simplemente no se sentían con ganas de nada.

Después habían estado muy ocupados pintando la casa, decidiendo su futuro y criando a su hija, así que casi ni se les había pasado por la cabeza.

Pero luego Rukia, su heroína Rukia, había decidido llevarse a Shimo toda una tarde con sus tíos y abuelos. ¿Ya había mencionado que era su heroína?

Después de que su hija se fuera con su tía de ojos violáceos, Karin literalmente lo arrastró hacia la biblioteca.

-Prepárate, prepárate.- prácticamente brincaba mientras lo arrastraba dentro. -¡Ta da!- presentó con orgullo la nueva adquisición de la biblioteca.

-¿Un diván?- alzó las cejas. -¿Planeas trabajar en casa con tus pacientes?-

-Tal vez algún día.- se encogió de hombros. –Por ahora tenía… otras cosas en mente…-

Sin siquiera mirarla, tan solo con percibir su tono sugerente, el miembro de Toshiro se endureció al instante.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- volteó a verla con los ojos oscurecidos.

Ella sonrió lujuriosamente.

-Este tipo de cosas.- sin previo aviso, sujeto su erección por encima de la ropa, riendo cuando él tomó su trasero estrujando sus nalgas para presionar sus intimidades juntas. –Mmm… parece que la falta de sexo te ha vuelto un poco inestable. Necesitas de mi tratamiento urgentemente.- se burló frotándose contra su dureza.

-Sí.- gruñó. –Necesito tratamiento, pero no exactamente psicológico.- sin ni una palabra más, la lanzó contra el diván, y se le tiró encima atacando salvajemente su boca.

Planeaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Fin.

Nada que decir, chicas :)

Solo gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, gracias por los favs y follows y por todo :3

Estoy muy feliz, es mi primer Long-Fic terminado... y ahora quiero terminar los que me faltan :P

Por eso nos veremos en diciembre :D Mis vacaciones de los OS's HK serán más minis de lo que pense en un principio... me pasa por floja :v

Bueno... como ya saben, haré todos sus pedidos e ideas, cualquier duda y esas cosas pueden mandarme un PM c:

Realmente estoy muy feliz y llena de nostalgia :'D GRACIAS! ! !

Los personajes de Tite Kubo ;D

COMENTEN! *O*

Me despido! ! !

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
